A Raven's Struggle
by superwholock1
Summary: Sebastian ends up carrying Claude's child. Claude wants nothing to do with it. No one believes that he will be a good parent to his child and they try and convince him that they are right and the only one that wants to help him is the red reaper Grell. Sebastian will face many hardships. WARNING: MPREG, CLAUDEXSEBASTIAN, GRELLXSEBASTIAN. Later on GRELLXWILLIAM
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright you guys, this is the second series I'm writing on this site! The last one I posted got good feedback, I hope this gets the same! This is a yaoi fic, keep in mind...**

* * *

Sebastian was in his room, late at night. Sebastian took to reading with his favorite black cat.

"Reading with you is proving to be very therapeutic. It certainly takes my mind off of everything."

The cat simply purred and meowed at the demon. Sebastian started to stroke the cat. He sighed as he stared off into space and thought.

"It is very quiet tonight kitty, I wonder where he could be. It's not like him to not show up, he always does. It's probably that brat of his, he always orders him about."

The cat meowed again.

"I know, maybe I am overreacting, but still. I'm uneasy."

As if he heard Sebastian talking about him, he turned around and saw the man of wonder knocking on the window. That man's name was Claude Faustus.

"Sebastian, would mind opening this window?"

Sebastian put the cat on his bed and stood up and walked over to the man who was outside of his window. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Claude.

"Why should I?"

Claude gave that devilish smirk and replied, "Because you look absolutely charming when you have your reading glasses on."

Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes as he took of his spectacles and threw them on the bed. He looked back at the golden-eyed demon with a frown.

"That's not going to work this time, Faustus. Why were you so late?"

"It was that brat Alois! All day he was ordering me about with inane orders! He wanted me to make him his greasy fish and chips and then he wanted me to watch him get dressed and then undress, ugh, he irritates me. I can't wait until I eat his soul and get it over with."

Claude was a butler to earl Alois Trancy, a spoiled brat with very bad mood swings. Even though this is the 21st century, he still acts as a butler. Sebastian then thought that since Alois was technically wealthy by today's standards it would make sense for him to have a butler. Like Sebastian, Claude was also a demon, though Claude was in a contract, Sebastian was not at the moment. The last soul he ate was centuries ago. His name was Vincent Phantomhive, founder of the Funtom toy company. It was rather popular in those times; the late 1800s. Like everything else, the times changed and Funtom couldn't keep up with the times and fell with the owner.

"MICHAELIS, LET ME IN!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and gave in.

"Fine."

He opened the window and let Claude climb inside. He made his way to the bed and threw the cat off.

"Don't throw her like that!"

Claude rolled his eyes.

"Sebastian you know how much I dislike the creatures."

"You're a creature."

"A creature that you can't possibly resist."

"Shut up, Claude."

"Make me."

Sebastian hated it when Claude ran his mouth. He had one hell of a voice but he didn't know when to stop.

"I will."

Sebastian jumped on top of the other demon and pinned him down.

"Is it working yet?"

Claude shrugged.

"Nope. I may need some "persuasion"..."

Sebastian smirked and whispered so lightly in his ear that Claude would have thought that he was breathing.

"Alright then...I promise I won't be gentle..."

"I didn't ask you to be..."

_THE REST IS FOR YOU TO IMAGINE!_


	2. Month One

**A/N: If anyone has any communities they want to put this in, they're welcome to it! **

* * *

Sebastian woke up to find his spider demon sleeping soundly next to him. He never fully understood why Claude sleeps. Sebastian only did it this once because he had nothing better to do. Claude sleeps like he needs it every night; he probably needs to in order to fulfill Alois's every word. Sebastian sighed to himself.

"Why don't you just eat the boy's soul now and get it over with?"

To which there was no response. Sebastian chuckled to himself as he grabbed his pillow and hit Claude in the head with it.

"WAKE UP!"

Claude shot up and reached for his glasses on the nightstand as he looked around and then back at Sebastian.

"What was that for?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Because I felt like it, that's why. Anymore idiotic questions?"

Claude grumbled and then got out of bed.

"When are you going back to Alois?"

"Whenever I feel like it."

Sebastian smirked and got up out of the bed.

"It's like you want him to yell at you. Do you enjoy it, Claude?"

"Now now Sebastian, you know that I'm a sadist. All demons are. You know as much."

"I am one _hell_ of a demon of course."

Claude chuckled.

"And I am one hell of a lover, right?"

Sebastian crossed his arms and cocked his head at the spider demon, red eyes met framed golden eyes. He doesn't know what he saw in that damn demon. Maybe it was his voice, maybe it was the way he acted, or maybe it was his extraordinary tap dancing skills. Sebastian never seen anyone move their feet like Claude, not even demons can move like him. It was true that Sebastian and Claude hated each other, a lot. Eventually, they both decided to turn that hatred they felt for each other into an attraction for the other. A rather physical attraction. Sebastian sometimes finds himself actually thinking of Claude as more than a friend with benefits; he tried to push those thoughts out of his head. He wouldn't know what love is since he is in fact a demon, even if he were to love somebody, surely they wouldn't feel the same way, if they knew what he really was. Sometimes Sebastian felt like he would never find anyone that would love him. He even found himself wishing that he was human or that he had a heart; at least then he would experience what everyone else felt, which was emotion. Claude was the closest he had to that and so he took it. Though he wondered if Claude ever felt a twinge of anything for Sebastian. Probably not, Claude is a lot colder than Sebastian. He knew that for a fact.

"Is Sebastian spacing out again?"

Sebastian blinked twice and then focused back at the man.

"Sorry, what?"

"You've been miles away. You didn't even hear me calling your name. Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. Just thinking."

Claude stared back at him.

"Oh. Just don't think while I'm talking to you, understand?"

"Sure, whatever Claude."

Claude rolled his eyes and then got up out of the bed and followed the raven out of the door into his dining room. Sebastian and Claude don't eat human food; their food palette consisted of human souls. Sebastian likes to sit in the dining room and would usually read, or he would play with his cat. Sebastian didn't have much to do for his free time since he wasn't in a contract, unlike Claude.

"Sebastian, you have a TV, use it."

"I don't really find mortal entertainment to my liking."

Claude raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's a shock, I always thought that you would be the type of person to enjoy things like anime, or a soap opera, Korean dramas, hell, I would think that you would live for BBC and cooking shows. You amaze me."

Sebastian knew that he didn't mean that in the affectionate way. He was trying to say that Sebastian was different, like so many other people have said to him for centuries. Sebastian didn't mind it but he just wished that someone told him that he was amazing in a good way.

"I try to watch some shows from time to time but they never strike my fancy so I tend to read books instead."

"You're lucky that you're goddamn sexy or else I would never be with you. You're weird."

Sebastian just ignored his words and continued on with his day. Claude always said things like that so Sebastian learned how to ignore him, finally.

"You know Claude, insulting your lover is a major turn off, right?"

Claude shrugged.

"It doesn't seem to turn you off."

"Sadly, you're right."

Sebastian just wished that ONE nice thing would come out of Claude's mouth when he talked to him. It's kind of hard to get aroused when someone is insulting you, unless you're in to that sort of thing. Sebastian is a sadist but it wouldn't hurt to get a compliment from him especially when he's spending his nights with the man. There he goes again, thinking about feelings, he's a damn demon and he should start acting like it. Satan wouldn't be too proud with him right now.

"I know I'm right my dear Sebastian, you don't need to tell me."

"You know Claude, you woke up extra sarcastic today."

"I've just been around you too long."

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head at the remark.

"Say what you will but I am not as sarcastic as everyone claims. I can be serious."

Claude adjusted his spectacles; Sebastian was ready to hear the next thing that came out of his mouth.

"While that may be true; you're so damn sarcastic that no one can tell when you're serious!"

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.

"That is not true!"

"Even the way you talk sounds like you aren't being serious!"

Sebastian laughed even harder. Claude was partially right. Claude got up and walked over to Sebastian.

"That's enough jokes for now. I have to go to that brat of mine."

Sebastian's laughter died down and he kissed Claude.

"Alright, go ahead. I'll see you tonight."

"Sebastian, is that an order?"

"You know it is."

Claude's eyes glowed and he bent down, much like Sebastian used to do.

"Yes my lord."

Claude was being so sarcastic that Sebastian couldn't take it.

"Shut up and get out." He said with laughter. Claude made his way to the door and then gave Sebastian one more glance before leaving. Sebastian leaned back onto his kitchen counter and for some odd reason, placed a hand on his stomach, as it was hurting from all the laughter he was doing. He then returned to his daily activities, until his spider demon returned at night...


	3. Month Two

**A/N: As you can see, I'm doing this by months. Just so it won't get boring. **

* * *

Sebastian was snuggled up in his lover's arms when he felt his stomach acting up. He woke up and sat there, he then felt his stomach lurch. He shot out of the bed and made a beeline for the rarely used bathroom. He threw up the toilet seat and let out whatever came up into the bowl. He made the loudest retching noise ever and he wished he was quieter but he couldn't control his vomiting. Since he doesn't eat food, he threw up his bile from his stomach which made his throat burn as it forced its way out of his system. Sebastian finally stopped his vomiting and wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet. He then slid against the wall and breathed in and out. He was suddenly drained and felt like falling asleep right then and there but he managed to stay awake. He forced himself up and made his way to the sink where he got his toothbrush that he had in the cup resting on the side of the faucet. He looked up at himself in the mirror and grimaced. He looked so awful; his skin was flushed and he looked even paler than he was!

Sebastian groaned as he felt a cramp in his stomach. He placed a hand on his stomach and stood there as he took the pain. When it subsided, he took his hand off and continued brushing his teeth, thinking about why he just did all of that. He eventually came out of the bathroom and made his way to his bed that held a sleeping Claude in it. He slipped back in the bed without waking up the other man. He snuggled up in his arms, to which Claude responded by pulling him closer. He saw Claude's eyebrows furrow and he whispered, "Why is your breath so minty?"

"Why not?"

Claude seemed to be satisfied with the answer because he fell asleep. Sebastian let out a breath, he didn't want to tell Claude about what just happened because he knew that Claude would insult him about something and he was in no mood for it. Sebastian stared at the golden-eyed demon for a little while longer before he went to sleep himself.  
xxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian woke up the next morning to find that Claude wasn't there. He sat up and stretched as he looked around the room, looking for some sort of sign from his lover. Not finding anything in his room, he got up and made his way out. He found that the only other presence in the house was his cat who was currently sleeping on the couch. He sighed, he had to feed her. She was probably starving. He walked into the kitchen room to find a letter on the counter.

_"Sebastian,  
If you're reading this it means that you woke up and I wasn't here. I left earlier than normal because the Trancy brat was complaining about my tardiness the day before, and like every other day before. I don't want to hear his incessant shouting today. Anyway, I wrote this so you wouldn't think that I left you; it's only temporarily. _

_I shall be back tonight. _

_P.S. You look a little less deadly when you sleep." _

Sebastian chuckled at the P.S., he took jabs at the raven before he was even awake. He took the note and crumbled it up and threw it away because there was no use for it anymore.

"Duly noted, Faustus."

He then heard the soft meow of the cat he was going to feed but was distracted by the note. He looked down at the black cat with a smile.

"I'm sorry kitty, I woke up a bit late."

The cat rubbed against Sebastian's leg and started purring. Sebastian knelt down to pet the cat's soft, jet fur that he couldn't get enough of.

"I bet you're hungry, and I know that Claude didn't feed you."

Another meow came from the cat. Sebastian sighed, "Sometimes I think that he dislikes cats just because I like them."

Sebastian rose back up.

"Well, no use in complaining."

He grabbed the cat's can of food he had sitting on the counter and he opened it. He then walked over to the cat's black food dish, that was very fancy, almost too fancy for a cat. He scraped the mashed tuna into the bowl and watched as the cat scampered to the food dish and started chowing down. Sebastian gave a chuckle and then went to sit down and read his book. Like he said to Claude, he wasn't really a fan of TV shows so he preferred to read. It was the same routine from before television was even invented and Sebastian was perfectly fine with that. While he was reading, he felt another stomach cramp. This one hurt him a little more. It was actually so bad that he ran to the bathroom and threw up again. When he was done he returned back to his chair and sat there. His cat noticed her owner's uneasiness so she walked over to him and meowed, snapping him out of his gaze. Sebastian bent down to pick up his beloved pet and placed her in his lap as he started to pet her gently.

"Kitty, I haven't been feeling to well as of late. It started last night when I threw up. I don't know why that happened, I hadn't eaten anything and I'm not sick with anything. I hope Claude didn't contract some type of sickness from his master without telling me. The last thing I want is to be sick."

The cat seemed to less interested in what Sebastian had to say and more interested in getting pet. Sebastian noticed this too and started to rub the cat a little more.

"I know you don't care; I just need someone to talk to about this. I don't want to tell Claude about it until I know for sure what's wrong with me."

He hoped that whatever it was passed soon...


	4. Month three

Sebastian woke up once again to the sudden urge to vomit. He shot out of Claude's arms and ran into his bathroom to empty his stomach. While he was throwing up he forgot to close the door and so the loud noises he was making woke up Claude. Claude slowly woke up.

"Sebastian?"

He rubbed his eyes and then reached for his glasses that were rested on the nightstand next to the bed and sluggishly put them on. Sebastian's vomiting continued and it seemed to be even louder than before. Claude groaned and slid out of the bed.

"Sebastian why must you make all of this racket while I sleep?"

He walked into the bathroom to find Sebastian hunched over the toilet, throwing up as if his life depended on it. Claude's eyes widened and he rushed over to the raven and knelt down next to him. When Sebastian's vomiting paused, he turned around and saw Claude staring at him with a look he couldn't place. Claude was either worried or he was shocked to see Sebastian in this state. He was probably just shocked, he would never show Sebastian any affection; that was for when Claude wanted Sebastian's company at night.

"Sebastian, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Sebastian wanted to answer but he felt his stomach lurch again and force out more bile from his mouth into the toilet. Claude cringed and turned his head around so he wouldn't have to see what was coming out of his demon lover. Claude could barely handle the stench that was being emitted from the toilet. He put his hand over his nose and said, "Okay, I can't take the smell, I have to wait outside. Hurry up and then we can talk in the kitchen."

Claude got up and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen like he said he was; leaving Sebastian alone. Sebastian wasn't surprised with Claude's reaction to his vomiting. Like he said before, he wasn't the one to actually care for somebody and sometimes Sebastian didn't mind it, however, this was one of the times that he would like for Sebastian to have a little compassion for the moment. He could at least rub his back and give him some comfort. Throwing up is not all sunshine and rainbows. He finally stopped and was able to get back up to his feet. He then freshened himself up before heading to the kitchen himself. He found Claude leaning against the kitchen counter and staring at him.

"Are we finished?"

Sebastian nodded and took a seat at the table. Claude's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"If I knew I would have told you, now would I?"

"I don't know. You can keep secrets sometimes."

"Claude I really don't want to fight; I don't feel too well."

"So get yourself checked out."

Sebastian blinked at Claude.

"Excuse me?"

Claude restated, "Get yourself checked out. If you're sick from who knows what; I don't want whatever it is you got."

Sebastian took slight offense to that.

"Who said I was sick? Maybe it's from that wretched brat that you serve!"

"I'll have you know that I wouldn't be so careless as to catch any illness from my master. Your argument is invalid."

Sebastian sighed. He really didn't want to argue but he was doing it anyway. He wondered why he didn't leave to his master earlier? Why must he sit here and argue every word with him. Claude always had to be right, it seems. Even when he was wrong, so terribly, terribly wrong. Maybe Sebastian liked that about Claude. He's determined to fight even when he knows he lost. Though today wasn't the day to fight. Sebastian took a deep breath and held up his hand, silencing Claude's yelling.

"Alright Claude, if you want me to go and have myself checked out, I will do such."

Claude smirked. He got his way.

"Good choice, Michaelis."

"Where will I be heading to?"

"To the one man who knows all. Who has experience with our kind..."

Sebastian knew who he was talking about and his red eyes widened.  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
Undertaker's.

That's where Claude told him to go. Out of all the other supernatural beings, he was sent to Undertaker. Sebastian sighed, Claude was right though. He's known for having good information. He would also be the only other person that they know that would have experience with other supernatural beings.

"I guess there was no preventing this."

Sebastian sucked it up and walked inside of the coffin shop to find out what was wrong with him.

He walked in the shop to the dark inside. He looked around for the ex-reaper.

"Undertaker? Hello?"

That's when he heard the familiar laugh the Undertaker does and the creaking of the coffin he was possibly laying in.

**_"Hehe...well well , I thought I would never see you again. Shall I fit your newest contract for a coffin? I promise I'll give them a right fancy one..." _**

_"Just hold on Sebastian, you can do this, it'll only be for a minute." _

"Hello again Undertaker. I am here because I need help."

Just like that, the robed reaper came out of his coffin with a wide smile on his face.

_**"Ohhh, this is new. Sebastian Michaelis, the perfect butler needs my help? I'm absolutely flattered!" **_

Sebastian sighed. The Undertaker walked up to the demon and wrapped his hidden arms around his chest.

_**"You know what I want. I won't help you until I get my part. Just make me laugh Sebastian, that's all I want! One laugh!" **_

Sebastian sighed again but he had to comply in order to get the solution to his problem. He took off his coat and prepared himself for his joke when he got another stomach cramp. He groaned and placed a hand on his stomach. He doesn't know why but the Undertaker was dying of laughter at the demon's pain. Sebastian was glad that he was so entertained. The reaper finally ceased his laughter and walked over to the ailing demon.

_**"Alright alright, a deal is a deal. What can I do ya for?" **_

Sebastian started to speak once the pain subsided.

"Well I've been throwing up for a while now. Everyday for two months to be exact. I've also been getting stomach cramps and I appear to be gaining weight though I don't know how since I don't eat human food."

Undertaker placed a hand on his chin as he thought.

_**"I've heard these symptoms before..." **_

He walked away leaving Sebastian alone. He finally returned with a wide smile on his face and he was holding back snickers.

_**"I seem to have found the answer to your question." **_

Sebastian gulped.

"What is it?"

Undertaker laughed a little and placed a hand on the demon's stomach.

_**"You've got a new life growing in you..." **_


	5. Still month three

"Pregnant? I can't be pregnant."

**"Now now, I may be many things but not a liar. You've got yourself a bun in the oven. It was just put in too." **

Sebastian put a hand on his stomach. He didn't know how to feel about this. What was he going to do with a child? How was Claude going to react? Was he going to be happy about a child? Probably not. Thoughts went swimming inside of Sebastian's mind. He wasn't good with kids, what if he didn't raise it right? What if Sebastian lost the child before it was even born? Too many things were going on inside of the demon's head. Undertaker placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. The demon looked up at him with eyes filled with worry and fear, not one of the emotions he was feeling was a happy one.

**"Chin up lad! Usually people in your position would be ecstatic but you look utterly glum. I know you're a demon but goodness, laugh a little!" **

Sebastian opened his mouth and his slightly delayed words came out.

"Undertaker...please...pray tell me how this was done."

Undertaker took a deep breath and started to explain how Sebastian came to have another being inside of him.

**"Well, I'm not sure how demons reproduce but everyone else does this thing called 'intercourse'. It's when the male and the female's private areas to-" **

"Undertaker! I know that already! Demons reproduce like that as well, just tell me how me, a man, came to be with child."

**"Oh well that's a lot easier than explaining what I was. Well, since demons can take any shape and any gender as well; they are considered gender less and so that basically means that any demon can conceive a child. Do you still need to know the process of conceiving a child?" **

"Undertaker I am fine. I'm fine."

**"Well alrighty then! Go ahead and tell Claude the good news!" **

"How did you know that Claude and I..."

**"I can smell him on you." **

Sebastian's eyes widened. To which Undertaker started laughing at.

**"I'm just kidding! You two had sexual tension for ages, it's about time you acted on it." **

"Look at where it got me."

**"Tell Claude first and then complain later." **

Sebastian nodded and then slowly got up. He grabbed his coat and then waved farewell to the man and returned back to his home. His mind still swimming laps in the many thoughts he had. He was having a baby. His and Claude's baby.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sebastian was sitting on his chair in the dining room. He was snapped out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. He answered it and it was Undertaker again.

**"Forgot to tell ya, since you don't have any access to human souls, you better get used to eating human food!" **

"Why?"

**"For the baby of course! You don't expect the bugger to feed itself do you?" **

"I guess not. Thank you for the information."

**"Anytime!" **

He hung up the phone and placed it on the table. Unconsciously, he placed a hand on his stomach; which had a barely noticeable bulge.

"What am I going to do? I don't think I'm cut out to be a parent, and I don't think Claude would be too happy that I'm carrying a baby of any kind. He's not good with kids either."

Sebastian was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the door open to reveal Claude walking into the house.

"Sebastian! Sebastian how was your check-up? What did he say?"

When there was no response he furrowed his eyebrows. Was Sebastian even here? He walked into the bedroom to find it empty. He walked in the bathroom to see if Sebastian was puking his brains out again but no one was in there. Claude walked into the dining room to find the said person sitting in his chair looking distant as ever. Claude walked over to him and tapped him.

"Sebastian."

There was no response.

"Sebastian!"

The raven jumped slightly and looked at Claude.

"Claude, what's wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What's the matter? Did you go to Undertaker's?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Claude shouted, "What did he tell you? Don't be daft!"

Sebastian hesitated to tell him. He would find out sooner or later, he would also get angrier.

"He said..."

"What did he say?"

With a deep breath, Sebastian came right out and said, "Claude...I...I'm pregnant."

Claude's mouth dropped open. There was a pregnant pause. Then Claude finally said, "How?"

"I really don't want to explain..."

"How could you be so stupid, Sebastian?"

Sebastian wasn't expecting that.

"So what?"

Claude was obviously infuriated with the news. Sebastian figured as much.

"WHY WOULD YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO GET PREGNANT? YOU SIMPLETON!"

"Claude it wasn't my attention to get pregnant in the first place. It just happened."

"...It just happened? So you just decided one day to get yourself knocked up?"

"That's not what I meant."

Claude ran a hand through his fine purple hair with closed eyes. He opened them and looked back at Sebastian with golden eyes filled with anger. Sebastian knew that Claude would get upset, he just didn't think that he would get this upset.

"Claude I..."

"How many months is it?"

Sebastian gulped.

"Pardon?"

"How many months is the damn thing?"

Sebastian answered, "Two months."

"There's still time to get rid of it."

Sebastian's eyes widened to their full extent. He thought they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"What?"

"Did I stutter? You're getting that abomination out of you, right now!"

Sebastian couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Claude! Sure Sebastian may have thought about getting rid of the baby but he never expected to hear those words come out of Claude in the way that they did. In an instant, Sebastian felt all the hate that he felt for Claude channeling through him. It was no longer sexual attraction. It was just hate. Hate with the purest passion. He hated Claude because of the way he was reacting to the news of Sebastian's pregnancy. It only confirmed what Sebastian knew all along. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Now he was determined to keep this baby. Not only to spite Claude but because he felt an attachment to the growing fetus.

"No Claude! I don't want to get rid of it! Don't tell me what to do, it's my body!"

Claude stared at Sebastian with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Claude walked a little closer to the raven.

"Sebastian, if you don't kill that thing inside of you, I will leave here and I will never come back and you will never see me again."

Without hesitation, Sebastian replied, "Fine! Get out! I'll raise this baby on my own, I don't need you!"

"Yes you do. Who will you have to keep you warm at night?"

"I have the blankets of course, and my cat. What was the point you were making again?"

Claude scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine keep the rotten apple. Just know that I want nothing to do with it."

Sebastian pulled in real close to Claude and whispered, "Fine with me."

Claude pushed Sebastian off of him and walked to the front door. He opened it and looked back at the crimson eyed demon with a look of scorn before leaving. Sebastian waited until he was gone to react to that argument. Sebastian was a bit shaken by it all. He didn't want it to end like that but not everything has a happy ending. Waiting a while longer he got his coat and put it on.

"I don't need this."

He walked out of his home and locked it up and then headed back over to Undertaker's.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he got there, he found everyone there; Grell, William, Ash, Angela, and Hannah."

William rolled his eyes when they landed on Sebastian.

"Oh look, we spoke up the filth."

Everyone turned his way. Grell smiled widely at the sight of Sebastian.

"Oh, hello Bassy! We were just talking about you!"

He ran over to Sebastian and started to rub his stomach.

"I think I already felt it kick!"

Sebastian sighed, "Grell that's highly unlikely since it doesn't have any limbs yet and if it did it wouldn't be able to move them."

Grell huffed and crossed his arms as he walked back over to his seat.

Hannah said, "Undertaker was just telling us that you are expecting."

Sebastian walked over to the group and nodded.

"Yes, I am."

Everyone looked at each other with weird glances. They weren't happy glances either. Sebastian felt like they all had already formed opinions on the matter.

"What's with the faces?", He asked.

Angela looked at everyone else and then said,"Well...it's just that we don't feel like you would be a suitable parent to your child."

"Why?"

Ash chimed,"Well...how can we say this with out offending you..."

William came right out with it.

"It's because you're a soul-sucking, filthy demon that shouldn't be allowed to parent a child, let alone carry one inside of you."

No one else stopped or corrected him. Grell fiddled with his fingers, he seemed unsure about what to do. Sebastian looked at each and everyone of them.

"You think I won't be a suitable parent to my child because I'm a demon."

Silence.

Sebastian honestly couldn't take much more of this so he walked out of the shop and returned to his home. He didn't come there for that.  
xxxxxxxx  
As Sebastian was sitting on his couch reading a book, he heard a knock on the door. He looked at it. Who could that be? He got up and walked over to the door and looked through the peep-hole to see Grell standing there smiling at him. Sebastian sighed and opened the door.

"Grell if you came here to tell me how bad of a parent I would make then I don't need it."

"No not at all! I came here because I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Because you don't deserve the insults you got."

"...Really?"

Grell nodded. Sebastian actually felt a twinge of happiness at the comment. He opened his door wider and said, "Well then, would you like to come in?"

Grell beamed.

"I would love too..."


	6. Month Four

Sebastian and Grell have been hanging out with each other every day since the news of his pregnancy. No one has come to check up on him but Grell and Claude hasn't come back. Sebastian actually didn't mind Grell's company and he felt happy that someone cared at least. Sebastian was in his fourth month now and the more he thought about it, he as actually scared. He was scared for the birth and he was scared for the future. Hopefully Grell will still be there to help him. He's been doing it everyday. There was a knock on the door and Sebastian placed his book down and moved to get the door. He realized that it was kind of hard for him to get up as quickly as he used to. His stomach has gotten a bit bigger. He opened his door and saw Grell standing there with a bag of something.

"Hello Bassy!"

"Hello Grell."

Grell smiled and then bent down and rubbed Sebastian's tummy.

"And hello to you too!"

Sebastian chuckled and placed his hand on his stomach after Grell stood back up.

"Please come in, Grell."

Grell stepped inside and then he closed the door behind him. He went to the table and placed the bag on the table.

"What is this?" Sebastian asked

"It's red velvet cake darling! I know this really good bakery in town because I had to kill one of the cashiers that worked there. Since you can eat human food now I figured I can bring some for both of us to snack on it while we watch the telly!"

"That's very nice of you, Grell. I appreciate this, thank you."

Grell blushed.

"You don't have to thank me. I just thought that I should do something nice for you."

Sebastian went into the kitchen and got out two plates and forks. He placed the forks on top of the plates and then walked back over to Grell and the cake. He then returned to get his knife so that he could cut the cake. He walked back over and opened the box to reveal delicious cake.

"This looks very good. I wouldn't have said that any other day."

Grell giggled.

"That's because you have a baby growing inside of you! You are going to get cravings, this might be one of them."

Sebastian chuckled.

"I hope the baby has good taste then."

"With a parent like you? Of course it's going to have good taste."

Sebastian smiled and then cut two slices of cake and handed one to Grell and then they took their seats on the couch. Sebastian cut a tiny piece of cake and took a bite. His eyes widened at the rich taste of the red velvet. He looked up at Grell and said, "This...is...really good!"

"I know right?! This cake is tasty to death!"

Sebastian laughed at the reaper's enthusiasm. It gave him a little himself. Maybe having Grell around was proving to be a good thing. He certainly didn't need or want the extra stress that everyone was piling on top of him. Grell was a very nice stress outlet. That's when he remembered.

"Oh, I forgot to make tea to go with this!"

He set his plate down and started to get up to make the tea. By the time he was on his feet; Grell grabbed his arm.

"It's quite alright Bassy, I'll get the tea."

"Are you sure?"

Grell flashed his sharp teeth.

"I'm sure. You really shouldn't be on your feet and exerting your energy. Isn't that what the doctor said?"

Sebastian thought back to the day where he and Grell thought that he was miscarrying but it was just all the stress he was having getting to him. The doctor told him that he should relax more and not spend the whole day working or doing what he normally does for the health of the baby and him. He sighed and nodded as he took his seat on the couch. Grell stood back up and flashed Sebastian one more smile before heading to the kitchen. Sebastian looked down at his stomach and started to rub it lightly, lately that was starting to relax him. He was so enraptured in rubbing his stomach that he didn't notice that Grell came back over with two cups of tea.

"Are you feeling pain again?"

Sebastian looked up at Grell and shook his head.

"No not at all. It just calms me down."

Grell cocked his head.

"Why would you be upset?"

"I'm not upset."

Grell handed him his cup of tea and took his seat.

"Tell me about it."

Sebastian took a sip of his tea and then set it down on its saucer.

"I feel so overwhelmed. I'm going to be raising this baby on my own; Claude left when he heard the news. He told me to get rid of it or he won't be back. You can see which one I chose. Also nobody believes in me, Grell. They think that just because I'm a demon I can't raise a child properly. I wouldn't care a fig about what they think so I don't know why I care now."

Grell understood where he was coming from. He can't imagine what the demon was going through right now. The father of his child left him because he wouldn't kill the child that grew inside of him and everyone he knows, save for Grell, isn't supporting him and is actually making him feel worse than what he probably feels now. All of this is the reason why Sebastian went to the hospital. Grell placed a hand on the demon's.

"You're just hormonal, Bassy, that's all. You're not alone, I'll be here to help you raise the baby."

Sebastian was shocked.

"Really? You will?"

Grell nodded.

"I promise, Bassy. Whenever you need me."

He placed a hand on Sebastian's stomach.

"And the baby..."

Sebastian placed his hand on top of Grell's.

"I do need you..."

He held up his plate.

"To get me more cake, please."

Grell pouted and laughed as he grabbed the plate and then went to cut him a new slice. Sebastian smiled and rested back into the couch. He rubbed his stomach, and for once in a long time, he felt...content.


	7. Month Five

Sebastian slept in today. With the growing weight; he was tired more and started  
sleeping. Grell left early the other day because he had to go to work. Will was  
being a total dick that day and forced him to go. Sebastian also found out that  
Grell had Tuesdays and Thursdays off, if he didn't have over-time that is. That  
would be very beneficial for Sebastian and the baby. If Sebastian got a job, he  
would be able to leave Grell with the baby. Sebastian's cat jumped on the bed  
and mewed in his face. He reached out to pet the cat.

"Good morning, Azalea! I'm sorry I slept in. Carrying a baby is a lot harder  
than it looks!"

Azalea meowed again. This time she rubbed against Sebastian's stomach that was a  
lot more noticeable underneath his shirt. He placed his hand on top of his  
slightly swelled belly and started to rub it. He was waiting for the moment when  
the baby kicked. He wanted Grell to be there as well. Speaking of the reaper; he  
was calling his phone. The demon yawned and stretched as he grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bassy! Did I wake you?"

"No, no you didn't at all."

"That's good."

Sebastian took the opportunity to ask,"Are you coming with me to my appointment  
today?"

"Appointment?"

"To find the gender of my baby."

"Oh that was today? I didn't know that. I have to start using that calendar  
Ronnie bought me."

Sebastian chuckled.

"So are you free?"

"As a bird! Today is my day off. I'll be over soon."

"Okay. I'm not going to be doing anything productive anyway since you won't let  
me."

"Good. I'll bring breakfast!"

"Sure."

Some silence passed before Sebastian said, "Alright then. See you soon!"

"Ta-ta Bassy!"

Sebastian hung up the phone and set it back down. He sighed as he laid back in  
the bed and, for the first time in a while, turned on the television. All the  
while Sebastian rubbed his stomach.  
xxxxxxxx  
Grell finally showed up with the breakfast, which consisted on a scone for  
Sebastian, and a croissant for himself. They were seated at the couch and  
eating.

"Is this from the same place the red velvet cake was?"

Grell nodded. He was already eating his food.

"I got it for you because I know that you're still having morning sickness."

"Yes, I am."

"But that's all you're having, right?"

Sebastian cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't having any more pains, are you?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Not like before but I do sometimes."

Grell patted his tummy.

"You have to take it easy, Bassy. I want you and the baby to be okay."

"I know Grell, I apologize."

It was obvious Sebastian has a hard time doing nothing so Grell had an idea in  
his head.

"Hey Bassy, what if I stay here tonight after the appointment?"

"You mean like...spend the night?"

He nodded.

"Exactly! I could sleep on the couch if you prefer."

Sebastian twiddled with his thumbs.

"Actually...I would like it if you...would sleep with me. In my bed."

Green eyes widened.

"Sleep with you?"

Sebastian nodded.

"I just...ever since Claude left I...it's just been so lonely. Maybe it's just  
the baby doing this to me I don't know but I just want to...cuddle with  
somebody."

Grell smiled.

"It's okay. I understand what you're feeling, I'll stay with you tonight."

Sebastian looked up and smiled.

"Thank you Grell."

"Don't mention it."

Sebastian took a bite into his scone. Grell looked at the clock.

"What time is your appointment?"

Sebastian swallowed and answered,"In half an hour."

"We should probably get going now, so we won't be late."

Sebastian nodded and took another bite of his scone.

"I'll get my coat."

Grell watched Sebastian get off the couch with a little bit of struggle and go  
to his room. He was also getting a slight waddle. Grell smiled to himself. He  
couldn't wait to meet the baby the demon was carrying.  
xxxxxxxxxx  
While in the car drive to the doctor's office, Grell decided to pump Sebastian  
up because he didn't look as excited as he was.

"So Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Are you planning on having a baby shower?"

"No. The only one that would show up is you."

Okay so maybe that was the wrong question to ask him. Grell had another question  
though.

"Are you excited for the baby to come?"

That got some sort of reaction out Sebastian.

"Yes I am."

"Has the baby kicked yet?"

Sebastian rubbed his stomach.

"Not yet though I'm waiting for it. I also want you to be around when it  
happens."

Grell took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Sebastian's slightly  
bulged stomach and rubbed it in slow circles.

"I want to be around for it too."

"So would you like to be around for the birth?"

Grell took a quick glance at him.

"You don't have to be in the room with me if you don't want to but I would like  
it if you came nonetheless."

Grell smiled and nodded.

"I would like to be there, in the room too."

Sebastian turned to face Grell and he had a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you Grell."

"Don't mention it!"  
xxxxxxxxxx  
At the doctor's office; they got taken in fairly quickly. They were also there a  
few minutes earlier. Sebastian was seated on top of the cot and Grell was  
standing next to him.

"Alright , how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine."

"No morning sickness? No more of the pains you told me about earlier?"

"I have been throwing up a few times. Never back to back. I only had the pain  
once since I came here."

The doctor nodded and wrote it down. He then looked at Grell.

"You've been with him a lot, yes?"

"Yes."

"Has he been relaxing like he's been instructed?"

Grell looked at Sebastian and then back at the doctor and nodded.

"Yes he is, I make sure that he's sitting down whenever he has the chance. I let  
him get up to cook his meals and whenever he had to use the bathroom or bathe.  
That's just about it."

"Good. Are you ready?"

Sebastian smiled and nodded. He laid down on the cot and let the doctor lift up  
his shirt to reveal his growing baby bump. Grell grabbed Sebastian's hand and  
squeezed it. He was so excited. The doctor squeezed the gel on his bare stomach  
and then placed the wand on top of it. It wasn't long until they heard a noise.

"What is that?"

The doctor smiled and said, "Your baby's heartbeat."

He turned the monitor around and showed Sebastian and Grell. The screen was blue  
and it showed his baby curled up inside of him. The head and the legs and hands  
were visible. It moved a little but if it was kicking, Sebastian couldn't feel  
it. Grell was wiping away tears. He couldn't believe that he was staring at  
Sebastian's baby on the monitor.

"Yep, it's a boy."

Sebastian squeezed Grell's hand. Grell smiled at Sebastian. He looked so happy.  
He was probably so glad that he didn't kill him because Claude wanted him to.

"I have a son?"

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, you do."

Sebastian chuckled. Words couldn't describe what he was feeling.

"You're baby is doing fine. There's nothing wrong that I see."

"Beautiful."

Grell asked, "Can I have a picture of him. Please? So I can put it up in my  
office."

The doctor nodded. He turned off the monitor and wiped off the remaining gel on  
Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian pulled down his shirt and then smiled.

"Goodbye Sebastian, I'll see you in two months, okay?"

He nodded and then left the room with Grell. Grell went over to the doctor and  
got his picture and then they left. The car ride back was spent with Sebastian  
staring at the picture of his sonogram.

"In four months, I'll meet my baby."

"You're going to start picking out names now."

Sebastian sat back and thought while he was rubbing his stomach.

"Let's see, Vincent? No. How about Sebastian the second? Cheesy and unoriginal."

"I'm sure you'll find a name."

"It's not going to be Claude, I'll tell you that much. Though there was one  
name...my master used to always talk about having kids, he never got to because  
I ate his soul before that could happen. He said that if he had a son, he would  
name him Ciel."

Grell thought about it.

"Ciel huh? Sounds nice."

"I've always liked that name. I liked my master's last name too.  
Phantomhive...Ciel Phantomhive..."

"You aren't going to give him your last name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive Michaelis? It doesn't sound right. I like it just the way it  
is. Don't you?"

The question wasn't for Grell. It was for the baby. The baby must have liked the  
name because Sebastian felt a hit against his stomach.

"Grell! The baby...it kicked..."

Grell's eyes widened and placed a hand on Sebastian's stomach. Not too long  
after, Grell felt a hit on his hand. Not too strong but noticeable enough.

"Sebastian..."

The demon chuckled.

"Ciel Phantomhive it is..."


	8. Month Seven

**A/N: I skipped a month so we can hurry up and meet Ciel! **

* * *

Grell realized that it's been a while since he's seen his friend, Undertaker.

Maybe after he was done with his work, he would go and pay him a visit. His other friend, Ronald came in.

"Hey Grell."

Grell looked up from his paperwork at the younger reaper.

"Hey there Ronnie. What brings you here? Finished with your work?"

Ronald nodded.

"Yep. I'm assuming Will gave you loads of it right?"

"What else is new?"

Ronald walked over to his desk and sat on the edge. He noticed that there was a picture frame on his desk.

"What's this?"

He picked it up and admired it. It was Sebastian's sonogram picture. Grell knew what it was so he didn't need to look away from his work.

"Oh, that's Sebastian's baby. I went with him two months ago to find out what he's having."

"Sebastian's pregnant?"

Grell nodded.

"You didn't know that?"

"I heard rumors but I didn't actually know."

"I doubt that Will said anything pleasant about Sebastian."

Ronald shook his head.

"He just calls Sebastian's baby 'the spawn of filth.' "

Grell sighed.

"Sebastian doesn't need the extra stress right now. Will doesn't understand that. He already had to go to the hospital because all of the stress got to him. He nearly lost his baby."

Ronald sucked his teeth.

"That's a shame. I know Sebastian is a demon and all but damn...he doesn't deserve all the hate he gets."

"This is why I like you Ronnie; you're not so judgmental and biased like everyone else here."

"It's because I'm so young and naive!"

Grell laughed.

"Exactly."

Grell stood up and filed his papers.

"What are you doing tonight, Ronnie?"

"I finally got that date with the lady from reception."

Grell rolled his eyes. Ronald was always obsessed with the ladies but he always treated them with respect.

"I'm going to see Undertaker tonight. Then I'm off to Bassy where I'm going to spend the night."

"So you started spending the night at his house now?"

"Yeah. I don't want him to feel lonely since Claude left. I'm also helping him raise the baby when it comes so he won't be so overwhelmed and stressed out. That's one of the ways a new parent can get postpartum depression. That's the last thing I want Sebastian to get; he could hurt Ciel..."

"Ciel?"

"Oh yeah, Sebastian is going to name the baby Ciel; it's boy."

Ronald nodded.

"So what are you to the baby?"

Grell shrugged.

"Sebastian and I talked about it. I'm like a godmother to the baby. Or maybe a mother, since Sebastian has no one else."

"Either way you're going to be a pretty big part of the baby's life."

Grell blushed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

That made Grell even happier. Just knowing that Sebastian and Ciel need him...someone needs him...gave him happiness he couldn't explain. He closed the cabinet door and smiled.

"Alright Ronnie, let's clock out and enjoy our night."

Ronald nodded and smiled as they both walked out of the red reaper's office.

xxxxxxxx

Grell got to Undertaker's shop.

"Unnie? Helloooo?"

He heard the grey-haired reaper's maniacal cackle in the shop. He was probably in one of his coffins. He loved his coffins. Grell rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Come on Unnie, must we do this every time I come and visit?"

"I enjoy a good laugh or two, you know this Grell..."

"Unnie..."

He heard a coffin creaking open. Then he saw the ex-reaper standing in front of him.

"Hello m'dear, what brings you here?"

Grell sat down on a coffin. Undertaker made some tea and gave Grell a cup.

"It's about Sebastian..."

"Ah yes, the expecting demon."

Grell nodded.

"What about him?"

"Well I'm just...worried about him."

"How so?"

Grell gripped his cup a little tighter as he discussed Sebastian's problems with one of his friends.

"I've been with him ever since he found out he was with child. He smiles and he does things with me but I know he's still upset about Claude leaving him, who wouldn't be? He also feels a certain way about how you all reacted to the news. How you guys said he wouldn't be a good parent to his child. He really didn't need that extra stress, Undertaker; he had to go to the hospital because the stress hurt him and the baby. He could have lost him..."

Undertaker started laughing to Grell's surprise.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh m'dear Grell, who said I thought he wouldn't make a good parent?"

Grell's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Everyone else said that he is unfit, whereas I said nothing of the sort. I said nothing actually!"

"So you like Sebastian?"

"What isn't there to like about him? He's a pleasant demon to be around. One of the funniest I've ever met as well! He would make one hell of a parent."

Grell felt a weight lift off his chest. At least someone agreed with him.

"Grell, you don't need to tell me these things."

"Why not?"

"Because I already know of it. I'm Sebastian's doctor."

Grell's eyes widened.

"You are?"

Undertaker nodded.

"You think an average person would react normally to a pregnant male?"

"Now that I think about it...no..."

"That's Grell for you never paying attention to the small details."

Grell blushed causing Undertaker to chuckle.

"I want to see how funny his son will be, I'm looking forward to it!"

Grell laughed too. This guy isn't right in the head. Grell took the last sip of tea and handed the cup to Undertaker.

"Thank you for tea darling!"

"Heading off to go see Sebastian, eh?"

Grell nodded.

"I promised him that we would watch the Telly tonight."

"You're only watching the Telly with him?"

"I know it might seem silly, but it makes him happy and a little less lonely.

Besides, there's not much he can do anyway, not in his condition."

"It's alright Grell, as long as he's happy, right?"

"Right."

He kissed the other reaper on the cheek and headed for the door.

"Ta-ta Unnie!"

He headed for the demon's house.

xxxxxxxxx

Grell walked up to the door and fixed himself a bit so he could look presentable for Sebastian. He knocked twice and waited for an answer. The door opened to reveal Sebastian. Though he looked off; his eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks looked wet. Grell was worried.

"Bassy, are you okay?"

Sebastian shook his head. He doesn't lie.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Come inside and I'll tell you."

Grell nodded and held Sebastian's hand as he closed and locked the door and sat down on the couch with Sebastian.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

Grell never seen Sebastian cry before. It was all the hormones Sebastian had thanks to the baby. Sebastian would have never cried before, no matter how much he was hurting. After a few sniffles, he started to speak.

"I'm just...I'm just thinking about everything."

"Everything?"

"I'm thinking about how everyone doubts me. I'm already scared about having this baby...and it's so hard when no one believes in you. It makes me feel even worse than what I already do. The father of my child left me, I have no idea where he is. I don't want my baby to get blamed for something he couldn't help!

I just want them to at least see how this is for me, without adding more problems themselves. If it were them in this situation, they would be upset if I acted the same way. I'm also a demon so that doesn't help my situation!"

Sebastian placed a hand on his stomach and closed his eyes as if he was in pain.

Grell knew that he was getting his stress pain again. He rested his hands on the demon's arms.

"Sebastian calm down...it's okay, I'm here for you and I'll always be here for you...now breathe and take it easy..."

Sebastian nodded and took slow breaths, in and out. Eventually the pain subsided and he opened his eyes. Grell stroked Sebastian's cheek and gave a reassuring smile to which he returned.

"You stay here and relax while I go and make us dinner, okay?"

Sebastian nodded and watched as he walked into the kitchen. When he was alone he looked down at his swollen abdomen and started to rub it.

"Ciel? I don't know if you can hear me or not...I'm guessing you can. I'm sorry about my breakdown...I'm trying my hardest to make this easier for you and I but it's harder than it looks. I know it may seem like the whole world is against us...but that's not true. Grell...Grell said that he would help you and I. He's going to become something of a mother to you, and I'm so grateful for him right now...He actually cares...

Some silence passes before he talked again.

"I haven't felt your movements in a few hours. I'm guessing you're sleeping then...

He chuckled.

"Well I just need you to give me something...give me a kick so I know that you heard everything I said...so you know that I'll protect you no matter what. I'll be one hell of a parent just for you."

As if responding, Sebastian felt a light kick to his hand. He smiled warmly to himself. Meanwhile, a certain reaper listened to the whole conversation. His heart was absolutely touched, and saddened.

"Oh Bassy..."


	9. Month Nine: Ciel's Birth pt1

**A/N:I'm making this two parts! **

* * *

Grell woke up to find Sebastian cuddled up with him. Sebastian did this because he supported the weight of his large stomach on the reaper, which Grell didn't mind one bit. This was one of those dreams Grell had about him and Sebastian. Sebastian had a body pillow he brought when he went with Grell to get baby things but he only uses it when Grell isn't there. The reaper stretched and yawned quietly so that he wouldn't wake the other up. He slid out the bed ever so gently and walked down the stairs. He had to work today and he didn't want to be late. He headed to the kitchen and decided to make Sebastian some breakfast and feed Azalea, to lessen Sebastian's workload since his doctor (Undertaker) said to rest as much as possible since he was having complications.

"Azalea...here kitty kitty kitty."

He heard the soft padding of the jet black cat nearing the kitchen.

"Meow!"

"Here Azalea, food."

He set the food dish down and the cat ran over to eat. Grell watched her for a moment and then turned to the counter and started making food for the sleeping demon.

When he was done, he returned back upstairs to put his shoes on. When his boots were laced, he turned around and looked at Sebastian, who had his mouth opened slightly. The demon spent half the night crying on Grell. It was his hormones again; he was crying this time because he was tired and stressed out. Grell didn't mind it one bit and let Sebastian cry on his shoulder. He cried until he fell asleep. Thankfully Sebastian was due any day now so Grell wouldn't have to deal with his breakdowns for much longer. He smiled and wiped some hair from his face.

"Bye Bassy..."

He kissed the demon on the cheek and then smiled to himself. He then rested a hand on his stomach.

"See you later, Ciel..."

The child kicked his hand, causing Sebastian to groan and shift. Grell chuckled.

"Now now, don't disturb his rest."

Ciel seemed to respond to Grell, as he didn't kick anymore. Grell smiled and then headed for work.

xxxxxxxxx

Sebastian woke up an hour after Grell left. He sat up and stretched. He then patted his stomach.

"I just want one day where you don't wake me up."

The baby kicked in response which made Sebastian chuckle.

"I remember when I couldn't wait for you to kick, now that's all you do."

Two kicks.

"It's okay though, you're going to be out of there soon. Any day to be exact. I bet you're happy."

There was no response this time. Sebastian knew why too.

"I know, you're hungry. Let's remedy that."

Sebastian got up off the bed and walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

"Bassy,

Already made breakfast while you were sleeping, it's in the microwave. I also fed the kitty. See you when I get back from work!

-Grell "

Sebastian smiled and opened the microwave door. He took it out and started eating the meal that consisted of an omelette. Sebastian's smile grew wider.

"Grell was paying attention to what I was craving last night."

Sebastian rubbed his stomach.

"You got your wish..."

He stopped eating and then picked the plate up and walked over to the couch. He turned on the television and started eating again.

xxxxxxxxx

Sebastian finished his food and decided to lay down for a while. Even though he didn't do much, carrying all the extra weight was taking a toll on the usually lean and fit demon. He was having a hard time relaxing because the baby wanted to start kicking and punching Sebastian's insides; he had to hum a lullaby in hopes to calm his rowdy son down. It worked eventually but he ended up falling asleep in the process. He woke up to a loud knock on the door.

"Who...who can that be?"

There could be a possibility that it was Grell. The reaper always left something behind and would usually come back to get it. Sebastian yawned and then moved to get the door. Grell wasn't very patient today, maybe it was because of William.

"I'm coming..."

He opened the door and hoped to see Grell there but then saw the last person he wanted to.

Claude Faustus.

"Claude?"

"Surprise!"

The demon was obviously drunk. From what didn't matter; Sebastian was more worried about the fact that he was nine months pregnant and Claude was very drunk and very angry.

"Did you miss me?"

"In the very least. What are you doing here?"

He pushed up his glasses.

"I came here to see you of course!

He looked down at the other demon's large stomach.

"And the little shit you decided to keep after I told you to get rid of it."

Sebastian tensed and his grip on the doorknob tightened. He was ready to slam it in his face.

"We already discussed this before, I want this baby. I want our baby."

Claude's eye twitched.

"What did you say?"

Sebastian was preparing himself for the worst.

"I said I...I want my baby Claude. I also want you to leave."

Sebastian managed to retain his calm manner, which only vexed Claude more.

Before Sebastian could close the door, Claude latched his hands on the other's shoulders and walked inside the house and he closed the door with his foot.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Claude wasn't screaming but he was loud enough. Sebastian was afraid, he was more afraid for his unborn child.

"CLAUDE GET OFF OF ME!"

Claude stopped shaking him and then gave a wicked smirk.

"You want me to get off of you?

Sebastian nodded.

"Fine. I'll get off of you."

He pushed Sebastian with all his might, which is very strong. Sebastian couldn't stop himself, he only stopped when his stomach collided with the edge of a table. The impact of it was strong, Sebastian felt immediate pain come from his abdomen. He sank to the floor, clutching his stomach trying to hold back the brewing screams. He looked at Claude with watery red eyes.

"C-Claude..."

Claude, sober enough to see what he did. He stared at Sebastian who was suffering from the pain with an open mouth. Sebastian made pained noises and doubled over in agony. Claude knew that what he did was reckless and that he could get into serious trouble for what he just did and opened the door and then ran out of the house, leaving Sebastian alone...


	10. Ciel's Birth pt2

Sebastian watched as Claude ran away after pushing him against the edge of his table.

"Claude...come back..."

The pain was terrible for Sebastian. He knew that he was also having a contraction which wasn't good because Ciel wasn't supposed to be due for another three weeks. He might be premature. That's when he started to get up. He walked over to the phone and then sat down on the couch and then dialed Grell's number.

xxxxxxx

Grell was sitting at his desk filling out paper work. His phone was on silent so he didn't see or hear Sebastian's desperate phone calls. Ronald walked up to the reaper's door and knocked on it. The door was already open so Grell looked up and saw Ronald standing there.

"Ready to get lunch?"

Grell nodded and stood up. He felt his pockets and frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"I forgot my wallet at Bassy's house!"

"You want to go and get it? We'll still have time to eat when you come back.

Grell nodded and gave an apologetic smile.

"Yes, I'm going to do that. Sorry!"

He left the office and then the building to return to Sebastian's house, unaware of what he would return to...

xxxxxx

He made his way to the door.

"Bassy! I left my..."

He opened the door to find Sebastian on the couch groaning in pain. The demon looked at Grell with pleading eyes.

"Grell..."

Grell's eyes widened in shock as he ran over to the other. He grabbed Sebastian's hand; he was breathing heavily.

"Bassy! W-what happened?"

"C-Claude...he...he came back..."

"CLAUDE DID THIS TO YOU!?"

Sebastian nodded and then bit his lip and closed his eyes as he rode through another painful contraction.

"Oww..."

Grell felt Sebastian squeeze his hands. Grell released one of his hands and rubbed the demon's back.

"It's okay...tell me what happened..."

Sebastian nodded and started to talk.

"Claude...he was drunk...we got into an argument and then he...he pushed me into the table and..."

"And he hit your stomach." Grell finished for him.

Sebastian nodded. Grell rubbed his back as he saw Sebastian close his eyes again.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I'm so sorry darling, it was on silent and I had it in my pocket."

"Take...take me to the hospital please..."

"Of course, come on."

Grell helped Sebastian up off the couch and walked him to the car after getting the coat.

"Easy there Sebastian..."

Sebastian sucked in his breath as he walked with Grell in order to suppress the pain. When they got in the car, Grell pulled out his phone and took it off of silent. Then he started texting Undertaker.

"Unnie, Bassy has gone into labor a few weeks too early, heading the hospital now please be there.

-G "

As soon as he sent the message, he heard Sebastian yell. Sebastian then looked down and gasped. He moved a hand to the seat and then rose it back up and it was tinted with blood.

"Grell..."

Grell looked back down at his phone.

"PLEASE HURRY!

-G"

He took the keys and put them in ignition and then drove to the hospital fast enough to get them there quicker and slow enough to not get them pulled over.

"Please Ciel...just wait a little longer...", Grell muttered to himself.

xxxxxxx

At the hospital, Sebastian was immediately taken to the delivery room, since he wasn't in labor anymore. The nurse who was prepping for the delivery started talking to Grell.

"Don't worry, ' doctor, Dr. Bestatter is on his way."

Grell nodded and watched as the nurse walked away. He laughed to himself. Bestatter is German for undertaker. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sebastian groan. He rushed over to the demon and grabbed his hand so Sebastian could squeeze it.

"Shh...it's okay Sebastian, it'll be over soon and we'll get to meet Ciel..."

"I don't want him to die..."

Grell kissed him on the forehead.

"He won't because I won't allow it. I'm a Grim Reaper, remember?"

Sebastian gave a pained smile and nodded.

"Indeed you are."

Ending their conversation was the person of wonder; Dr. Bestatter. He had grey silvery hair that didn't leave his head and he was wearing rectangular framed glasses. He walked up to them.

"Sorry for the delay."

"It's quite alright."

Undertaker smiled and turned to Sebastian.

"Are you ready to have this baby?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"If we get this done now, the baby will be just fine. Though I warn you, the baby is a few weeks premature and what was the reason for you going into labor?"

"Pushed...into...a table..."

"So there might be some complications."

"Please...I just want them both to be safe."

"Of that, you have my word."

"Do I have to wait outside?"

"No, you can stay here with him. I'm sure he would want someone here with him anyway."

Sebastian gripped Grell's hand tighter. Undertaker noticed.

"There's another contraction. Alright then, let's get this started!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Sebastian give me another big push!"

Sebastian closed his eyes and squeezed the redhead's hand he tried his hardest not to scream. He's been at this for what seemed like hours. He's been having so many complications. The sac that Ciel has been nestled in was punctured, which was the reason for the blood not to mention that he was premature so Sebastian would experience more pain. Sebastian also wasn't built for this so he had to put extra effort into it. He was so sweaty and drained. Grell felt so bad about him, Claude did this to him and now Sebastian and the baby were at risk.

"Sebastian we're almost there...keep pushing!"

Sebastian let out a tiny yelp as he pushed again. Grell wiped some sweat off of the demon's forehead.

"Come on Bassy, you're almost there...You're doing so well..."

After the contraction ended, Sebastian turned to Grell.

"I can't do this anymore...I can't..."

"Bassy you can do this, you're Sebastian Michaelis, and you can do anything!"

"No Grell...I mean...I can't...stay awake for much longer..."

Grell was worried.

"No, no, no, BASSY?! BASSY STAY AWAKE!"

Sebastian leaned back into the pillow and his eyes fluttered closed and his breathing slowed. Grell was panicking.

"UNNIE! HE'S UNCONSCIOUS!"

Undertaker popped his head back up.

"He's what?"

He saw Sebastian.

"Oh no..."

He turned to a nurse.

"Get an oxygen mask on him."

The nurse gave a curt nod and then did as was told. She slid the mask on the unconscious man and Grell looked back at Undertaker to see what he would do next.

"Okay...this is going to be a bit of a challenge..."

He spread Sebastian's legs further apart and then got the forceps and did who knows what with it.

"What's happening? Is Sebastian okay?"

"He's fine; he passed out from the pain and the stress of the delivery. Also he's experiencing a lack of oxygen."

"What about the baby?"

"Sebastian's body is still forcing the baby out, he'll be here shortly I can see the head..."

"The head?"

"Yep."

Grell felt his excitement rush back to him. He was going to meet Ciel, after so many months...

"Alright Grell, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For this."

Ciel's cries filled the room. Grell started crying tears of joy. What a pair of lungs he has. Undertaker and the nurse cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby after wrapping him in a blue blanket.

"Would you like to see him?"

Grell nodded slowly and clasped his hands together as Undertaker neared him with the baby. He bent down a little so Grell could see. He had a little tuft of blue hair on the top of his head, his eyes were closed so Grell didn't know what color his eyes were. The baby stopped crying and seemed to have fallen asleep. Grell ran a hand down the child's soft, pale cheek.

"Welcome to the world...Ciel..."

Undertaker stood back up.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Just to his incubator. He's premature, remember?"

"But Bassy..."

"When he wakes up, we'll let him see his baby, okay?"

"Sure."

Grell wiped away the tears as he watched Undertaker walk out of the room. He turned to Sebastian and stroked his hair.

"Ciel...he's here..."

* * *

**A/N: The story isn't over just so you know. It will go on for quite some time! Not too long though **


	11. Meeting Ciel

Grell smiled to himself as he watched Sebastian sleep. It's been an hour since

Ciel was born and Sebastian must be exhausted. Grell's phone started ringing and he looked at the caller id and saw that it was Ronald.

"Shit..." He muttered under his breath. He answered the phone and let Ronald scream at him.

"Where the hell did you go?! You never came back!"

"I know I'm so sorry! I got back and Bassy was in labor so I took him to the hospital."

"Really? Is he and the baby okay?"

"Yeah, the baby was born a few weeks premature though. Other than that, they're both fine. Bassy is just taking a nap."

"Alright Grell, you're forgiven, tell him I said congratulations okay?"

"Sure thing!"

He hung up and then looked back at the sleeping demon. Sebastian started to stir around and then Grell heard a groan escape his lips. Eyelids flutter open to reveal crimson ones.

"...Grell..."

Grell smiled warmly.

"You're finally awake."

It was obvious Sebastian was worn from the delivery; his eyes were half-lidded and he was breathing slower as well as moving and talking a lot slower than usual.

"Where's Ciel?" His tired voice asked.

"Ciel is in the nursery, the doctor said that you can see him after you woke up."

Sebastian gave a tiny smile.

"Tell me Grell, does he look like me?"

Grell nodded and started stroking his cheek softly.

"He looks just like you, Bassy, I can see you in him."

"He bears no resemblance to his father does he?"

Grell thought about the answer to that question it's still too early to tell, and he didn't want to upset Sebastian. So he shook his head.

"Not that I could see but you mustn't worry about that now."

Sebastian grabbed Grell's hand.

"I suppose you're right."

"Would you like to see Ciel?"

"I would like that very much."

Grell smiled again and kissed Sebastian's cheek as he got up and left the room.

As soon as he was far enough from the room, Grell saw Undertaker.

"Unnie, Bassy woke up just now!"

Undertaker smiled.

"Really? That's great news!"

"He wants to see Ciel."

"That's fine with me, go back in the room and I'll be there with the babe in a minute."

"Thank you so much, Unnie!"

"Not a problem, m'dear!"

Grell turned back around and headed back to Sebastian's room. He opened the door to find the demon struggling to sit up. Grell rushed over to him and helped him.

"Easy there, you just had a baby."

"I know, I'll try not to move so much I just wanted to be comfortable for when I see Ciel."

Grell couldn't help but chuckle. He's never seen Sebastian excited before, although he wasn't directly expressing it now, it was written all over his face.

Sebastian deserved to be happy, he's gone through too much. Before Grell could say anything more, the sound of a baby's gurgling was heard. He turned around to see Undertaker in his doctor's disguise gently bouncing Sebastian's baby up and down. Grell heard the demon gasp.

"Is that...is that him?"

Undertaker nodded and walked over to the two. His voice also changed so

Sebastian wouldn't find him out.

"This is your Ciel."

He slowly handed the baby over to the parent.

"We wanted you to be the first to feed him. He's been crying and fussing since he's been born. I think he knows that we aren't you."

Sebastian didn't respond he just chuckled and kept staring at Ciel, who was staring back at him with a gum-less smile. Grell replied for Sebastian.

"He's a smart baby."

"Indeed he is."

They both watched Sebastian admire his baby. They have never seen him smile so widely before. It wasn't until he looked at Undertaker they snapped out of their daze.

"He's getting hungry; I can hear him getting ready to cry."

"Alrighty then, I'll come back with the bottle shortly."

He turned around and left the room. Grell looked at Sebastian and Ciel.

"Isn't he just the cutest?"

Sebastian nodded. Grell rested a hand on his cheek.

"He looks just like you."

"A little. He has blue eyes though."

"That's it though. Who knows, maybe they'll get color soon."

"I hope so."

The Undertaker came back in the room with a bottle that was filled with milk, probably formula since Sebastian can't make his own breast milk.

"Here you go!"

Sebastian gave a courteous smile and took the bottle and gently slid the nipple of the bottle into Ciel's mouth. He started making suckling noises and his little hands that were balled up into fists were waving around as he was drinking. Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm so glad I didn't lose you..."

Grell smiled and rubbed Sebastian's back.

"So am I..."

* * *

**A/N: It's short I know I'm sorry.**


	12. Bringing Ciel Home

Today Sebastian was coming home from the hospital. Ciel came into the world less than two days ago and Grell and Sebastian couldn't have been happier. Though there was that hidden sadness that Sebastian was feeling what with Claude not wanting anything to do with the child he created. Grell was getting ready to go to work, much as he didn't want to. He already left early and he doesn't want to use all of his sick days so he just resolved to go. He walked into Sebastian's room to find the demon holding Ciel and stroking the newborn's cheek.

"Bassy..."

He looked up and had a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Grell."

"Good morning!"

He walked closer to the new parent and smiled.

"Are you ready to head home?"

"Do you mean right now?"

Grell nodded.

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"I do."

It was obvious that he was confused; the look on his face says it all. Grell rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I don't mind being late for work. Someone has to get you home."

"Grell, I don't mind staying here until you get off, I know how William is and I don't want you to get in trouble."

"It's quite alright; I get into trouble for walking down the hall."

This got a reaction from Sebastian as he gave a short chuckle at the jest. It also got a reaction from Ciel, the baby made a tiny noise and shifted for a little bit after settling down.

"How's he been?"

Without taking his eyes off the baby he replied, "He's been doing good, just a lot of sleeping and eating as of right now."

"How many times did he wake up last night?"

"He woke up once or twice; one time was for feeding, the second time was because he just wanted someone to hold him."

"He's going to get chunky real fast."

Sebastian smiled.

"He already is."

Sebastian pinched Ciel's thigh gently and shook it, causing the baby to giggle in his sleep. Grell smiled as he rubbed the demon's back. Undertaker came in with his disguise on.

"Good morning Mr. Michaelis."

"Good morning, doctor."

"You know why I'm here right?"

"Is about my leaving the hospital today?"

Undertaker laughed and nodded.

"Precisely."

He looked over at Grell.

"So you'll be taking him home?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good, good. Just know that he will be experiencing some pain from time to time, the birth wasn't an easy one after all."

"Is there anything else?"

"Other than the fact that you need bed rest, I will prescribe you some pills for the pain. I also want you to keep an eye on Ciel. "

"What do you mean?"

"He's premature, as you know. I want you to feed him a little more than you would feed a normal baby."

They both nodded and made a mental note of what he was saying. He then walked over to the baby and examined him.

"How's he been?"

"Same thing I told Grell, he's just been sleeping and eating a lot."

"That's good."

Undertaker let out a sigh and then smiled.

"Well then, you can change while I get the wheelchair for you to leave in."

Sebastian smiled and nodded.

"Do you have the clothes, Grell?"

Grell nodded and handed him his overnight bag.

"Here you go!"

Sebastian took the bag and set it down on the bed.

"Would you mind holding him while I get dressed? He's sleeping so he shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"It's no issue, Bassy! I'll hold him."

Grell outstretched his arms for the baby and Sebastian gently placed Ciel in the reaper's arms. He then took the covers off of him and slid on his underwear that he got out the bag and took it into the bathroom. Grell noticed that he winced when he got up, and that he also had a tiny limp. The doctor was right about the pain. While Sebastian was getting dressed, Grell decided it was the perfect time to start bonding with Ciel.

"Hello there Ciel...Sebastian and I have been waiting to meet you. You'll have to cut some slack on him; he's doing the best he can since your father walked out on him. He was a fool for leaving you guys, if I had the chance to date and parent a child with Bassy, I would do so in a heartbeat and I would never ruin that chance. The closest I got so far was to help raise you, which I will try my hardest to do. I never had kids before."

He kissed the sleeping baby on the top of his forehead.

"I'll love you just as much as I love your father..."

Sebastian, who was just about done getting dressed, heard everything he said.

"Grell..."

Just then he heard Grell shout in a whisper, "Are you done yet?"

"Yes, I'm coming out right now."

Sebastian opened up the door and walked out with his outside clothes on which consisted of a navy blue sweater and black denim jeans. He sat on the bed and watched Grell hold the baby with such carefulness.

"He didn't wake up did he?"

"No not at all, he's out cold."

"Hopefully he'll stay like that for a while. I guarantee you it was because of all of the eating he's been doing."

Grell chuckled.

"Well this will all pay off in the end. He'll be a beautiful, chunky, healthy baby."

Sebastian smiled and stroked Ciel's cheek. Undertaker came in with the wheelchair

"Here you go, Sebastian."

Sebastian took Ciel from Grell's arms and sat down in the chair with him. Grell looked down at him and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Sebastian gave a tiny nod and a smile. Grell started pushing Sebastian out of the room and towards the car that would take parent and child to their house.

"Goodbye, Sebastian!"

Sebastian waved at his doctor and then repositioned Ciel as he was wheeled hated being so helpless, he could walk but the stupid hospital rules state that he has to be in a wheelchair. He heard a few gurgles come from the bundle he was holding and looked down to see Ciel staring at him with those big, bright blue eyes.

"I see you're awake now. If you're hungry can you please wait until we get back home?"

Ciel must've found something about that funny because in no time, a giggle escaped the newborn's mouth and a bright, toothless smile shine at Sebastian.

"As long as you aren't crying..."

Grell stopped pushing and said, "You can stand now, Bassy."

Sebastian nodded and stood up slowly, since he was holding Ciel, and he looked at Grell with a smile.

"After you take me home, you'll be heading to work, yes?"

Grell nodded.

"I'll help you get the baby settled in and then I'll head to work and face whatever punishment Will has coming my way."

"Grell, it's okay, I can manage. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Sebastian I already told you, I don't want you to strain yourself because I know you will. I don't care if I get in trouble; I just want you and Ciel to be okay."

Seeing as how resisting any further was futile and so he stood silent and nodded.

"Come on then, Ciel is getting hungry."

Grell flashed his teeth and then walked over to the car to take them home. He couldn't help but smile at Ciel, that little boy will make the both of them feel so much happier and possibly bring them together...


	13. Ciel: Two Months Later

Grell and Ronald were in the red reaper's office, doing what they normally do which was filling out paper work and make small talk. Ronald looked over at the little photo collection that Grell had going on and picked up the newest addition. It was Sebastian and Grell, with Ciel being in Sebastian's arms and giving his biggest smile. He probably didn't even know what was going on but because everyone else was smiling he did it too. Ronald smiled to himself as he admired the picture. Grell was noticeably happier and he hasn't been as flamboyant anymore. Maybe this is what he needed, a family.

Grell looked up at Ronald and saw what he was looking at.

"We decided to take that picture because Ciel couldn't stop smiling that day."

"He's a cutie."

"I know, I only wish Will would just let me bring him in to work for one day."

"Yeah, keep dreaming Grell, you think Will is gonna let you bring in a demon's baby?"

Grell sighed.

"Not even if his life depended on it I don't even know why I thought he would."

Speaking of William, Alan walked into the office and said, "Grell, I don't know what you did now but Will is practically red in the face."

"What did I do now?"

Alan shrugged.

"I wouldn't keep him waiting."

Grell got up and looked at Ronald before leaving the office and heading to his boss'. He got there and knocked on the door. He heard the smooth voice answer, "Come in."

Grell opened the door and saw that William had his back turned to him. Then he said, "I smell a demon on you..."

"Well yeah, I've been with Sebastian."

William turned around and pushed his glasses up with his scythe.

"Why?"

"Because I feel bad for him...and I feel bad about the way you all treat him. He just had a baby."

"I would not need to treat him in the manner I do if he wasn't a soul-sucking, filthy heathen. The same can go for his child too."

"Don't talk about them that way!"

William's eyes narrowed.

"Sutcliff..."

Grell curved his mouth into a frown.

"No, I'm sick of the way you talk about him and his baby! He's dealing with enough problems of his own right now and the last thing he needs is to hear someone calling his child horrid names!"

"I can call his "abomination" whatever I desire!"

"Imagine if that was your baby that everyone talked about. Imagine if the person who got you pregnant in the first place left you because they want nothing to do with your child, imagine if it was you everyone was talking about behind their back!"

William just stood there as if he was really trying to put himself in the demon's shoes. Then he opened his mouth and said, "It would never happen."

Grell growled.

"You're impossible, Will."

"You know it."

Grell had to calm down before he whipped out his chainsaw and swung it at him.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about or was that it?"

"I'm sending you and reaper Knoxx out on a reaping assignment."

"whose lucky day is it today?"

"An infant's time is up."

Grell looked up at Will with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me. Tonight a child that hasn't even seen the age of one yet is on the to-die list."

"Just how old is this child?"

"The child has just turned two months."

Grell did everything he could to hold back his tears. He knows that he was going to regret asking the question but he had to.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy..."

Grell almost wanted to tell Will that he couldn't do it all because he knew that the baby would remind him of Ciel all too much. Instead he sucked it up and nodded and started to walk out the room. He heard Will say, "Don't mess this up, Sutcliff, I will see to it you won't have a day off for the next two centuries."

Grell didn't answer; he just walked out of the room and back into his. When he got there, Ronald noticed that Grell's attitude was different and was worried.

"Grell, what happened?"

"Will gave us a mission to do."

"That's not all that happened is there?"

Grell shook his head.

"He keeps talking about Ciel and Sebastian. I'm just glad that he isn't around to hear it, he deserves to be happy."

"...So...Are you ready to go?"

Grell gave a smile and nodded.

"Let's go..."

xxxxxxxx

They arrived at a house. It was kind of shabby looking and the door was swung open. Grell and Ronald looked at each other.

"What happened here?"

They both walked inside the building and saw that a woman was lying on the floor with her eyes wide open.

"Oh… my…god…"

Grell ran over to her and felt for a pulse, which there wasn't. He looked up at the blond and whispered,"She's dead...she's been dead for a while..."

"What? That means we have no soul to collect then and Will is going to take our scythes!"

Grell sighed; he wished that was the case but sadly...not today.

"That wasn't our soul for the night, Ronald. Our soul is in here."

He got up and led the other into a room a nursery to be more exact. The room was dark, with only the nightlight giving it some sort of light. Grell could hear the crying of the dead mother's baby coming from the inside of the crib. He walked over to the crib and saw the two-month old baby boy wailing inside of it. Grell felt the tears falling down from his face as he reached down and took the baby in his arms. He started to soothe the child's crying like he would Ciel if Sebastian was too far gone in his sleep to hear him crying.

"Shh...Little one...You must be starving..."

Ronald couldn't stand to see Grell so pained so he took the baby from Grell's arms.

"Grell...I'll do this for you..."

His face had runny mascara on it and he wiped away his tears.

"...Let me say goodbye first..."

He looked down at the baby and smiled as he tickled its cheek.

"You could've had the best life ever...I'm sorry your life was cut so short...goodbye..."

Just then the baby opened its eyes to reveal big, blue ones. Just like Ciel's. Grell couldn't handle it, he broke down right there as Ronald collected the baby's soul. When he was finished, he put both hands on the red-head's shoulders and said,

"That's it, you're done here, go home. Go to Ciel and Sebastian, I'll go and tell Will that the job is done."

Grell nodded and then walked away, he had to stop his crying before he got to

Sebastian. He couldn't wait to hold that little baby in his arms...

xxxxxx

He knocked on the door and waited. It wasn't too late; Sebastian was probably finishing dinner up and getting ready to feed Ciel. Not too long after he knocked the door swung open to reveal the two people he wanted to see the most. Sebastian was standing there with a crying Ciel in his arms.

"Grell, I was wondering when you were going to come back!"

Grell smiled and then looked over at Ciel.

"Why is he crying?"

"He's hungry. I was waiting for you to get back so you could feed him. He just wasn't having it when I was trying to just a few minutes ago."

Sebastian cocked his head.

"What's wrong, Grell? Did you have a bad day at work?"

Grell nodded.

"Yeah, something like that."

Grell didn't want to tell Sebastian what William said, it would ruin everybody's day.

"Well whenever I need cheering up, I always have Ciel to make my day."

"I can feed him for you if you want."

"That would be well appreciated."

Grell walked inside of the house and Sebastian closed the door behind him. Grell took the crying baby from Sebastian's arms and sat down on the couch with him.

"Hey now...Shh...It's okay..."

That seemed to calm Ciel down a little bit because the cries were starting to die down. Sebastian came back over with the bottle and the towel so if Ciel spit up some milk while Grell was burping him, he wouldn't make a mess.

"Thank you, Bassy."

"You're welcome. I have to go make dinner now; I didn't have the chance because of this little devil right here."

"That's alright, I can wait."

Sebastian smiled and then headed into the kitchen, leaving Ciel and the reaper alone together. Grell slid the nipple of the bottle into the infant's mouth and watched with gentle eyes as Ciel started drinking, with his eyes meeting Grell's too.

"You're so adorable..."

He kissed the baby on the forehead.

"I don't ever want to lose you or Sebastian..."

* * *

**A/N: Give me some ideas for what should happen later on in the story! I would love to hear your ideas! **


	14. Just Sebastian and Ciel

Grell left early today, earlier than he usually would. He made Sebastian his breakfast and fed the cat and left. Sebastian woke up because of Ciel; the baby started the morning off with his breakfast cry. Sebastian opened one eye and sighed.

"Oh Ciel..."

He sat up and stretched his arms and legs and then got off the bed and made his way to the crying baby. Sebastian was still tired but he would wake up later on. He picked Ciel up and started rubbing his back as he bounced up and down.

"What's the matter? Are you hungry?"

Then a certain pungent smell hit Sebastian's nostrils. The demon held Ciel up and smelled his diaper, which smelled horrid.

"That's why you're crying?"

The baby didn't respond of course, he continued on with his wails for someone to change his diapers. Another sigh left the demon's mouth as he walked over to the changing table and placed Ciel down on it.

"Shh..."

He unbuttoned the blue onesie that the infant was wearing and then the dirty diaper. Ciel's cries started to die down as his diaper was being changed.

"There you go...you're all clean now..."

The infant put his fist into his mouth and kicked a leg up in the air. Sebastian smiled and finished changing Ciel. He then lifted him into the air and gave him an Eskimo kiss on his stomach, which made the baby laugh and Sebastian as well.

"At least it's just as easy to make you laugh as it is to make you cry."

Sebastian pulled the baby back into his arms and started to walk out of the room and into the kitchen where he found the note from Grell telling him that his food was in the microwave and the cat was fed.

"I don't understand how he cooks so fast."

He set the microwave for one minute, enough time to get Ciel's milk ready.

"I know you're probably tired of drinking that formula all the time so I'll give you some real milk, would you like that, Ciel?"

The baby took his fist out of his mouth and smiled at Sebastian.

"Milk it is, then."

Never setting Ciel down, Sebastian crouched down to retrieve the milk from the fridge and then he set it on the counter and got the bottle down from the cabinet. Then the timer on the microwave went off so he took out the food and set it down on the counter as well. He poured some milk into the bottle and put in the microwave for fifty seconds, so it wouldn't be too hot for Ciel's mouth. Sebastian was eating his food while the milk was warming up. Ciel was trying to eat the food as it passed his face.

"No, Ciel, this isn't for you."

Ciel didn't like the sound of that and his lip started quivering and his eyes started watering. Sebastian sighed.

"Now now, don't cry Ciel...you'll get your food soon..."

Just before Ciel could start crying, his milk was ready. Sebastian took his bottle out and screwed the top on and then slid it into the baby's mouth. Ciel was silent and the only thing that was making noise was the sucking noise that he was making.

"There you go..."

Sebastian couldn't believe the amount that Ciel could eat. It seems like he's always feeding the baby; who would then go to sleep, wake up, and then do the same thing over again. Sebastian took the time to eat his food, since he knew how quickly Ciel finishes his bottle.

xxxxxx

Ciel and Sebastian finished their food and were sitting on the couch. Sebastian sat Ciel on his lap as he burped him. So far Ciel just spit up the milk and cried a little bit Sebastian knew that he was close to burping.

"Come on little one...just burp for me..."

At that moment, Ciel gave a loud burp, as well as a little giggle. Sebastian was surprised at the burp.

"This is how I know you're eating too much."

Another giggle came from the blue-haired infant.

"I'm glad you're finding this so amusing."

Ciel just stared at him for a while with his widest smile on his face. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the two-month old; he loved his son more than he could possibly say and it just hurt him even more that Claude left. They both could be smiling with Ciel, but he hasn't seen Claude in such a while. Not since he almost killed Ciel while Sebastian was pregnant with him. Interrupting him from his thoughts was Ciel's laughter. The baby was laughing at the TV show that was playing. Sebastian laughed at Ciel, and it takes a lot to make Sebastian laugh. He snuggled Ciel close to his chest.

"I love you Ciel..."

xxxxxxx

Ciel woke up from his nap with a dirty diaper again and this time, Sebastian decided to give Ciel a bath. It was late at night so Grell should be returning home soon and Ciel would just fall asleep again, baths always soothe the child. Ciel was laying his head on Sebastian's chest as the demon rubbed his back with the loofah. The water was nice and apparently to Ciel's liking.

"I can see your eyes closing...I'll take you out soon so you can go back to sleep."

That's when he heard Grell's keys unlock the door.

"Bassy?"

"I'm in here!"

Grell walked into the bathroom to see Ciel in his little tub and him resting his head on Sebastian's chest.

"I can see he likes the bath."

Sebastian nodded.

"A little too much, I'm taking him out now."

He pulled Ciel out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel as he dried him off. He then grabbed the baby's onesie and the diaper and walked into his room to get the baby ready for bed.

xxxxxxx

Grell watched as Sebastian rocked the baby back and forth while humming a lullaby to the sleeping baby. Grell almost wanted the others to see how great he was as a parent and how much Ciel loved him. When Sebastian was finished, he slowly placed the babe into its crib and watched as it slept peacefully.

Sebastian gave Ciel a kiss on the forehead and then a stroke on the cheek.

"Do you ever think that Claude will come back?"

"What do you mean, come back?"

Sebastian looked at Grell.

"Do you think he'll come back and see Ciel? That maybe he'll want to see what the baby looks like? If he cares about me and the child he almost killed?"

Grell was wondering when this was going to come back up. He didn't want to lie to Sebastian, and he didn't want to tell the truth either. He shrugged.

"I don't know, Bassy, maybe."

Sebastian gave a sad smile.

"You don't have to lie to me, I know he doesn't care. I just want to think that he does."

The demon yawned and started to walk out the room.

"Well that's enough of that; I'm going to get ready for bed."

He kissed Grell on the cheek.

"Good night, Grell..."

Once again, Grell knew that Sebastian was hurting. He never really got over everything. He felt his heart breaking all over again...


	15. Ciel Gets Taken

Three months have passed and now Ciel is five months old. His hair is covering his left eye and it is as blue as his eyes, maybe even darker. Sebastian and Grell just celebrated his birthday a few days ago and the infant couldn't be happier. Sebastian started feeding Ciel baby food from a jar, since the baby didn't need to drink formula anymore. Sebastian would only give Ciel a bottle of warm milk when he was trying to put him to sleep that is if he really needed it. Grell came into the kitchen to find Sebastian feeding Ciel some banana flavored baby food.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Grell."

"Ahh!"

Ciel had his mouth hanging open as he awaited the next spoonful of food that was coming his way. Grell turned his focus to the five-month-old and smiled.

"I see he likes banana."

"I'm quite thankful for that actually; I was running out of food to give him since he is so picky."

They both found out that Ciel only liked three out of the various kinds of baby foods that there was available, the chosen three was; carrot, sweet pea, and banana, everything else just wasn't to his liking. Sebastian sighed as he slid the spoon into the awaiting infant's mouth.

"You're going to give me the hardest time when you get older I can just feel it."

"Well then it's good to know that he'll be just like you Sebastian, high maintenance."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and smirked at the reaper.

"I know you're not talking, mister, 'I need a pair of designer shoes for everyday of the year!' "

Grell started laughing.

"Well I can't help the fact that I need variety!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…"

"You're lucky that I have to go to work, or else we would sit here and argue about who was more high maintenance all day!"

Sebastian gave Ciel his next spoonful of the food and then looked back at Grell with a rather smug smirk on his face, "I wouldn't see the point of it because I would obviously win, I mean, that's what I do."

"Mhm, Sebastian, keep talking."

"Ahhh!"

"Sorry, Ciel."

He gave the infant his next spoonful, satisfying him for the moment.

"Just go to work and go annoy Ronald or anyone else."

"Face it Bassy, you like the way I 'annoy' you."

"Whatever floats your boat, Grell."

At that last comment, Grell put on his favorite red jacket and walked over to the door. He blew the pair a kiss as he opened the door.

"Ta-ta, boys!"

"Don't forget that we have to see Undertaker after I get off of work!"

"I won't!"

He then closed the door and left the parent and child alone. Sebastian looked back at Ciel who had his mouth opened and waiting for Sebastian to give him what he wanted. The demon smiled and gladly obliged to the child's demand.  
xxxxxxxxxx  
It was a few hours after Grell left for work, and he was going to be back any minute so Sebastian took it upon himself to get Ciel and him in their coats so they wouldn't be late for Ciel's check up. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that Sebastian found out that the Undertaker was their doctor this whole time. Grell knew a day after Ciel was born and didn't tell Sebastian for who knows what. Sebastian was just about finished buttoning up Ciel's blue coat that was similar to Sebastian's black coat, although Ciel's fabric was a bit thicker so the babe wouldn't get sick, he's only had the cold once and that was enough to make Sebastian bundle him up.

"There we are, feel comfortable, Ciel?"

Ciel just smiled and giggled.

"Good, Grell should be coming back soon and I want to be ready for when he comes. I don't really want you exposed to what Undertaker has sprawled about in his parlor. One would ask him why he would still own a funeral parlor in this century."

Ciel obviously wasn't listening to what Sebastian was saying.

"You know something Ciel? Your attention span isn't that high."

The child just blinked at him. At that moment, Sebastian's phone started ringing.

"Right on time."

He picked up the phone and put his ear to it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bassy! I'm downstairs now so you can both come."

"Alright, see you when I get down there then."

He hung up the phone and picked the baby up in his arms.

"Alright, Ciel, off we go."

He walked out of the house, shutting off the lights and locking the door.  
xxxxxxxx  
"UNNIE! WE MADE IT!" Grell screamed when they entered the funeral parlor.

"You know I hate it when you're loud like this, Grell."

"Why? "

"It's unnecessary."

Grell rolled his eyes and pouted.

**"He, he, he…Nice seeing you lot here…" **

"Not now, Unnie, we came here for a check-up and nothing more."

**"Was that today? Oh silly me, I've forgotten." **

"You've forgotten?" Sebastian responded.

**"Yes, I thought you guys were here for the little get together I was hosting." **

"A…Get together…"

**"Yes! I invited my dearest friends and closest companions!" **

Sebastian frowned.

"Who else is here?"

**"Why don't you go find out for yourself?" **

Grell nodded and walked into the room, he stopped half way and looked back at Sebastian who was cradling Ciel close to him and staring at Grell with a face the reaper couldn't place.

"Come on, Bassy…I promise it won't be as bad as you think, you have Ciel and I to keep you company. And if you feel like everyone is getting on your nerves, we can leave."

"…Alright…"

Grell smiled and led him into the main room of the parlor, where, just like before when they heard news of the demon's pregnancy. Ash, Angela, Hannah, and William were there sipping on tea and staring at Grell and Sebastian like they killed somebody. Grell put on his usual smile and waved at everyone.

"Hello, everyone!"

"Hello, Grell."

They all just stared at Sebastian and Ciel. Undertaker came up from behind him and said, **"Now now, be nice to guests." **

"Hello, Sebastian…"

Sebastian smirked at them and sat down with Ciel safely in his arms. Hannah was the one who broke the awkward silence.

"So, I see you had your baby, Sebastian."

"Yes, did you guess that because I'm holding a baby in my arms, or the fact that my stomach is flat?"

Hannah looked down and then looked at the others hoping that one of them would start the next conversation. Angela was the next person to do so, "What's his name?"

Sebastian sat the baby down on his lap so he could face everyone.

"His name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

"He doesn't share your last name?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"It was my master's last name and I thought it fit him better than mine would."

Angela nodded and looked down at her lap. Hannah attempted to talk again.

"He's a cutie."

Without showing any emotion, he said, "Thank you."

William opened his mouth and said, "Please Hannah, don't compliment it."

Sebastian's eye twitched when Will called his child 'it'. He really hoped that William would shut up.

Ash joined the conversation and said, "How old is Ciel, Sebastian?"

"He's five months. We just celebrated his birthday a few days ago."

"I wouldn't even bother celebrating its birth."

Sebastian couldn't take it; he had to say something to William.

"I would highly appreciate it if you would stop referring to my child as 'it'. His name is Ciel and I would like for you to use it!"

"I wouldn't even dream of giving that tainted spawn an actual name."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM THAT WAY, WILLIAM!"

"I would take orders from demon scum like you?"

Grell intervened.

"Will! We already talked about this!"

"Who said I listened?"

Sebastian was now standing up, with Ciel in his arms, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"You can say whatever you want about me, but DO NOT bring my child into this! He has done nothing wrong!"

"You say it did nothing wrong but the father of it left when he heard the news of your pregnancy and you haven't seen him since."

"It wasn't Ciel's fault that Claude left. It wasn't…"

"So then whose fault was it then?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but then Ciel started crying and that cut the argument short. Sebastian almost forgot about the baby because he was so upset but he snapped his head down to the crying infant and started to bounce up and down, trying to calm himself and the baby.

"Hush, Ciel, hush…"

Grell walked up to the demon and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go to the car, I'll be there in just a minute."

Sebastian nodded and walked out of the parlor with Ciel in tow. Grell looked directly at William with daggers in his eyes.

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

He turned and walked out of the parlor as well, driving Ciel and Sebastian home.  
xxxxxxx  
When they got home, Sebastian laid Ciel down in his crib even though the baby wasn't asleep and then went back downstairs with Grell.

"Your supervisor is such a dick, Grell. He doesn't have the right to talk about my son that way."

"I know, Bassy, I'm sorry you had to go through with that. I just wanted you to have some bit of fun."

Sebastian took a deep breath and smiled at Grell.

"I know…I know…it's just that he brought up Claude, Grell."

"He shouldn't have."

"What he said wasn't completely wrong; Claude did leave because of Ciel…"

Grell placed a hand on the other's and gave a serious look.

"Sebastian, Claude left because he was an ass, don't believe Will for a second."

Sebastian didn't answer because Ciel started crying and quite loudly.

"I got to see what Ciel wants, I'll be right down."

The demon rose and walked up the stairs, leaving Grell to his thoughts. Not for long though because Sebastian came running down the stairs and he looked utterly scared.

"GRELL, CIEL ISN'T IN HIS CRIB!"

"WHAT?!"

"SOMEONE KIDNAPPED CIEL!"

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy the suspense! **


	16. The Plot Thickens

"WHAT?!" Grell shouted upon hearing the demon's words.

"When I got up there, he wasn't in his room! I think it was Claude!"

"Why would Claude kidnap Ciel? I thought he wanted nothing to do with him!"

"I THOUGHT SO TOO!"

Grell immediately shot up and grabbed his death scythe and walked over to the frantic parent. He placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Sebastian, Sebastian! It'll be okay, we'll find him...don't worry..."

Sebastian took a few deep breaths and then nodded.

"I'm fine...we need to hurry and find Ciel, I don't want him in the hands of

Claude!"

"Come on, let's see of any of the others know about Claude's presence."

"His master might."

"He has a master?"

"Alois Trancy, the person who made a contract with him?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Then lead me to him."

Sebastian and Grell ran out of the house and to Claude's master with their superhuman speed.

xxxxxxx

They got to the Trancy estate faster than Grell's car could, or any other mode of transportation. Grell and Sebastian rushed up to the large oak door and knocked on it as loud as they could.

"I'm coming!"

The door opened up to reveal Hannah in her maid outfit. Her eyes widened at the sight of Sebastian and Grell.

"What are you doing here?"

"Please Hannah; do you or Alois know where Claude is? He's kidnapped Ciel and I want him back."

Hannah never heard emotion in the demon's voice before, but seeing him now, like this, his hands clasped together and his eyes reading desperation and his voice expressing the same as well, with a hint of pleading. Hannah bowed her head and moved out of the way of the pair's way.

"My master is currently eating dinner, feel free to join him."

Sebastian gave a curt nod and rushed inside of the house to look for Alois. They found the blonde child eating roasted lamb with a side of greens, which made the boy turn his head away from in disgust.

"Excuse me, Alois?"

The crystal blue eyes flicked over to the demon and the reaper and a sinister smirk reached his face.

"Well well, look at what the cat dragged in. Who might you two be?"

Sebastian spoke first.

"Sebastian Michaelis."

Grell also spoke.

"The deadly efficient Reaper, Grell Sutcliff!" He also struck his usual pose whenever he said anything with the word 'deadly' in it. Alois twiddled his fork in his hand while the free one was rested underneath his cheek.

"Wait...I know you, Michaelis..."

"You do?"

"Yeah...Sebastian Michaelis...Claude used to talk about you..."

Red eyes widened.

"What did he say?"

Alois started laughing as he recalled what the demon butler relayed to him.

"He used to say how much he loathed you and that he was only spending his nights with you because he needed a 'toy' to release his stress on. You meant nothing to him, Sebastian Michaelis."

Grell looked over at the demon that was looking down at his hands; he could imagine what he was feeling at the moment. He blocked out the child's annoying laughter as well.

"Please, just tell me when the last time you saw him was."

"Why should I?"

"Because he...He kidnapped my...our son, Ciel..."

Alois stopped laughing and glared at the demon.

"Claude has a child? Now that's something you don't hear every day."

"Tell me, please..."

Alois gave a frustrated huff and gave in to Sebastian's question.

"Alright alright, truth is, I haven't seen Claude in a few days. He only came back because he needed to retrieve a few things. I have no idea where he's run off to and it pisses me off because HE PROMISED THAT HE WOULD ALWAYS BE WITH ME! WE HAVE A CONTRACT!"

The room with deadly silence and Sebastian and Grell let the child collect his feelings and emotions before he started talking once more.

"Anyway like I said, I have no idea where Claude or your precious Ciel went."

Sebastian felt something in him sink, maybe it was, what humans called, a heart.

He wanted some kind of lead; he wanted some kind of hope of finding his child.

Hearing that his master knew nothing about his whereabouts saddened Sebastian a little bit. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned around to see that it was Grell.

"Bassy, I'm sure there are other places we can look...Claude is smart enough not to come back here...you and I both know that..."

Sebastian gave a tiny smile as he nodded.

"Yes, you're right. Let's go, we can't stop now."

Sebastian didn't plan to stop anytime soon either, he didn't care about how long it will take, he won't stop until he has Ciel safely in his arms. If he couldn't do that much, what kind of parent would he be? With a sigh and a look up at the sky, he whispered,

"Hang in there Ciel; I'm coming to get you..."

xxxxxx

Meanwhile

xxxxxxx

Ciel was crying loudly as he was lying in a crib that wasn't his normal one. It was in a house that also didn't belong to Sebastian's. The walls were painted navy blue with gold accents in them.

"Shh...Hush my child..." The smooth, monotone voice cooed to the crying infant.

"I have your food right here...there's no need to cry..."

Ciel was being lifted from the crib and was immediately silenced by the bottle of milk that was put in his mouth. Claude smiled and gently rocked back and forth.

"I know I hated you at first, you would've forced me to actually be around Sebastian more than I wanted to. But now that I sit and think about it, you can prove to be a very good pupil. Someone that learns quickly and can use what he learned and put it to good use. That's what I see in you, Ciel. You do share my blood, after all..."

He looked down at the infant who was staring back into his golden eyes with big blue ones. He had to admit, the boy was pleasant to look at, although he did remind of Sebastian just a tiny bit. His mouth curved into a dastardly smirk as he was thinking about all the things he could teach Ciel to do…


	17. Everything's Falling Apart

Sebastian looked down at his slightly bulged stomach. He found out that he was pregnant again yesterday. He wasn't sure if he should tell Grell or not. From previous experiences, when he told someone that he was pregnant they didn't react so well. He also wasn't sure if he was ready to be a parent again, he still didn't know where his first child was. It's been six years since he's seen Ciel, and each day that passed, Sebastian missed him more and more. He missed so many things, Ciel's first steps, Ciel's first word, and most importantly he missed out on raising him. It made him sick just to think that Claude, the person that was upset that Ciel was even born, took him away from Sebastian. As for the child that was growing inside of Sebastian…the demon rubbed his stomach and thought back to the day that it was conceived…

_They returned to Sebastian's house after another long night of searching for the demon's missing son, empty handed, like they have been for the past few years. Grell looked at the silent man with a blank expression. Sebastian has become more and more reclusive ever since Claude took Ciel. He would come back from one of their searches and hang his coat up and then look at Grell with no emotion and would whisper, "That's it for tonight, Grell, thank you again." _

_Then he would go upstairs to his room and close the door and he wouldn't come back home for the rest of the night. Tonight, however, Grell wanted to hear how Sebastian was doing. He knew from experience the consequence of bottling up emotions. He knew that demons don't show emotion, but he also knew that Sebastian loves Ciel dearly and he sees how much all of this is hurting him. Before Sebastian could go upstairs for the night, Grell grabbed his hand and said, "Bassy, wait." _

_Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the redhead and replied, "Yes, Grell?" _

_"Come, sit with me. I want to talk to you." _

_"What do you want to talk about?" _

_Grell gave a look. _

_"You know what I want to talk about." _

_Sebastian's gaze turned towards the wall. He knew exactly why Grell wanted to have a conversation with him but he just wasn't ready to talk. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to be ready for the topic._

_"Bassy…" _

_The sincerity in Grell's voice made Sebastian sigh and finally give in. He turned back to the reaper and red eyes met green ones. _

_"Today…Today is his birthday…" _

_"I know Bassy…I know…" _

_"He's turning six today." _

_Grell just sat there and let Sebastian vent. _

_"I would…I would've gone out, while he's at school or wherever he may be. I would've bought him anything that his little heart desired… _

_Grell nodded slowly. _

_"It hurts, Grell, it hurts to know that Claude stole him from me. Claude got to see Ciel take his first steps, Claude got to hear Ciel's first word, Claude…" _

_"It's alright, Bassy." _

_"Claude…he took the one thing that I hold dear, and now I have no way of getting him back. I have no idea where he is, no one's seen him…I can't…" _

_"Shh…Don't think like that, Bassy. Watch we'll find him, and everything will be okay."_

_Sebastian's shoulders moved as he gave a short laugh, even though he found nothing funny at the moment. _

_"I wish I had your optimism, Grell. It would probably make me feel a little bit better." _

_Grell then suddenly had an idea, he thought about giving the demon extra comfort, a shoulder to cry on, if he wants to do that, which is highly recommended. _

_"If you need to vent on somebody, then you can vent on me." _

_Sebastian looked at Grell with watered eyes and then gave a sigh and rested his head on Grell's chest. He wasn't crying though, he didn't want Grell to see him cry. The only time Sebastian cried was when he was pregnant with Ciel, and even then that was because of all the hormones and stress he was feeling at the time. He just let out a breath and then raised his head to look back into Grell's eyes. _

_"You know something, Grell?" _

_"What is it, Sebastian?" _

_"It seems like you're the only one I can actually depend on. You've been with me since before Ciel was born, even though you didn't have to, and even now you're still here, comforting me and helping me look for him even after you had a long, stressful day at work and I know that you're tired." _

_Grell cocked his head at Sebastian with a puzzling stare. _

_"What are you getting at?" _

_Another sigh left Sebastian's lips. _

_"I guess what I'm trying to say is…thank you…Thank you for everything that you've done for m-" _

_Sebastian's sentence was cut off with the reaper's lips meeting his. When he pulled away, they both stared at each other with wide eyes. _

_"Grell…" _

_"I'm…I'm so sorry Bassy, I just…" _

_Sebastian didn't know what came over Grell but he knew that he liked it. It's been years and Sebastian was confused as to why Grell didn't do it sooner, but this was perfect timing, right when Sebastian needed him most._

_"It's okay, Grell…"_

_"No, no, it's not. I took advantage of you while you were in this state and I shouldn't have…"_

_Sebastian pressed his lips against Grell's again, letting him know that he really had no issue with what the redhead did. He pulled away again. _

_"I told you, it's okay." _

_Grell smiled widely and kissed him back. For a moment, both of them were happy, spending the night in each other's company…  
_xxxxxxxxxxx  
Now here he was four months later, pregnant with his and Grell's child. Sebastian isn't too sure if he's ready for this or not. What if this child gets taken too? What if he or she dies? What if Grell and him don't work out and never see each other again? All of these thoughts were making Sebastian's head spin. He came to a decision.

"I should just tell Grell now and deal with the consequences now, if there are any."

Sebastian then remembered that the reaper was at work at the moment. Sebastian thought that maybe he should wait until Grell got home, but then realized that he would be too tired to talk or any news of this measure at that moment. He also didn't want to prolong telling him either because then Grell would figure out anyway, what with the demon's stomach growing a little more each day. A light bulb went off in his head. He would go visit him at his job and tell him. He knew how to get there; he had to go there once when Grell took him because the reaper forgot something there. It was probably his favorite pen that he forgot. With one last rub of his stomach, he got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket and walked out of his home…

He made it there with no issues or anything. He walked up to the front desk of the office area and waited until someone came up to him. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice the fact that he was a demon, and just to cover it up a little, he wore a pair of glasses and fixed his hair so that it looked a little more professional. Finally someone walked up to him, it was a guy.

"What can I do for you?"

It was Ronald Knoxx.

"Hello, Ronald."

The young reaper's eyes widened at the sight of Sebastian.

"W-What are you doing here? Are you trying to get me demoted?"

Sebastian smiled lightly.

"Trust me, Ronald, I don't like being in here anymore than you do. I just need to speak to Grell, is he in his office?"

Ronald nodded and said, "Yeah, he's in his office. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, he showed me where he was located before."

"Well then you can go but if Will catches you here…"

"Ronald…You worry too much. I'll be fine. Thank you for your assistance."

The reaper watched as Sebastian headed towards the elevator and press the button to the floor that Grell was on. The door opened on the twelfth floor. The demon walked out of the elevator and walked down the hall to the fourth door on the right side of the hall, the only one with a heart on it. The door was locked when he went to go open it.

"Strange…"

He shrugged it off and was going to knock when he heard weird noises coming from the other side. He put his ear to the door, he was curious, since the door was locked and there were noises coming from the other side. What he heard sounded almost like moaning. There were two voices, one was Grell without a doubt, and another belonged to…someone else…Sebastian walked over to the window next to the door that had the blinds down.

"Grell would never have his blinds down…" The demon muttered to himself.

Sebastian was able to get a glimpse inside the office from one of the blinds being sort of crooked. What he saw, was not what he expected to. Grell, hunched over his desk, eyes closed and mouth wide open letting the moans that he was making come out, his pants were also not on, as Sebastian could see the pale side of the reaper's butt from where he was looking. Then Sebastian also saw William standing behind Grell, both hands on either side of the reaper and he also had his eyes clothes and was moaning as well. Knowing what was going on between the two, Sebastian backed away from the window and walked away from the office and then the building all together. He made his way to his car and sat down in it. After a moment of intense silence, he took his anger out on the steering wheel and on the horn as well.

He couldn't stand to be there any longer; he started the car's engines and drove away with speed like he was driving from the cops. Sebastian was driving down the lane; it's a wonder how he didn't get pulled over yet. However, he was crossing a four-way intersection when another car, not seeing how fast Sebastian was going, rammed into the side of Sebastian's car,the side that he was on. He and the other car went swerving on to the sidewalk, where the other car crashed into a street lamp, but Sebastian wasn't as lucky, he crashed into the side of a building where he was knocked unconscious...

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, I'll show you how Claude and Ciel are doing next chapter. :)**


	18. A Devastating Loss

Before Sebastian could truly pass out he heard the faint sounds of sirens and people gasping and some yelling, no doubt there was a crowd forming around the two crashed cars. He felt his door being opened and a deep voice shouts, "SOMEONE GET ME A STRETCHER!" in a rather muffled tone. Then, as he was being pulled out of the car, or what felt like he was getting moved out of the car, he felt everything slowly fading out and everything was going black…

_Beep, beep..._

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open to reveal his new surroundings. He squinted as his eyes were adjusting to the light that the room he was in has. This wasn't his room, he knew that much. He would never have a white room if his life counted on it. Then there was that beeping noise, it was a familiar sound, one that you would only hear in a certain building…the heart rate monitor …He was in a hospital. It would seem reasonable since he was in a car accident. His whole body ached, his head was pounding, and he was sure that he had a few cuts and bruises; he was just worried about his baby…

His doctor came in the room with the smile on his face. Once again, it was .

"Hello there, Sebastian."

"Hello…Undertaker …"

The doctor walked closer to his patient to get a better look.

"Jeez, they really did a number on you, haven't they Sebastian?"

Sebastian could barely speak. The only thing that he was thinking about was his and his child's well-being.

"How…How…"

"You want me to tell you how bad it is?"

Sebastian nodded. Bestatter gave a curt nod and then looked down at the clipboard he was holding.

"Well, the impact of the other car sent you spinning into the side of a building; your head collided with the steering wheel before the airbag came up, so you should be experiencing a slight concussion. The left side of your body was the most affected area because that was the direction the car came into. Your arm is broken and we've managed to set it with a cast, and your knee was sprained so you'll have to wear a brace for a few weeks. I'll prescribe you some painkillers before you leave, because you will be pretty sore and achy."

Sebastian nodded as he soaked in all of the injuries he had. Though there was that one thought that nagged him and he had to ask it.

"My baby…Is…My…Baby…Okay?"

His doctor frowned at the mention of the baby which made Sebastian feel slightly at ease.

"Sebastian…your baby…"

"What…happened?"

"The stress and the impact of the accident…it was too much for your body to handle…and you started bleeding out…"

Sebastian knew where this was going and as much as he didn't want to and even though he tried, he wouldn't be prepared to hear the next string of words that came out of the doctor's mouth.

"I'm sorry…She died…"

_'She?'_

His baby was a girl. I guess they did an ultrasound so they can see if 'she' was alive or not. Obviously, she wasn't. Seeing the demon's reaction to the news made Bestatter (Undertaker)'s heart break a little. He could stand to have some good news right now, not bad on top of bad. He pulled something off of the clipboard and gave it to Sebastian.

"Here, this is a picture we took of the baby when we were conducting the ultrasound. I thought that you would want it."

Sebastian felt his eyes water as he reached out with his good hand to take the picture. He looked at the little gray shape surrounded by blue. It is…was…his daughter. Ciel's sister. Sebastian placed his other hand on his lips, which was a little harder than he expected, as if he was trying to prevent something from spilling out. In truth, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry out. He wanted to curse everyone, the asshole who rammed into him, Claude, who took his first, and only child, and to Grell who promised that he would stay with Sebastian and support him for as long as he needed him.

"I understand this is troubling news and I can't imagine how this must be on you. I'll leave you alone for right now."

He turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Sebastian to his thoughts, his sad, sad thoughts…  
xxxxxxxxxx  
Meanwhile, at a certain reaper's place of work…  
xxxxxxxxx  
Grell and William finished what they were doing a little bit after Sebastian was admitted to the hospital. William was at his desk working while Grell was fixing his hair and everything else, so no one else would know what just conspired in his room.

"Wow, Will, you sure do know how to show a lady a good time."

William, in his usual attitude replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, but now you have to get back to work or else we'll both have to work overtime and that's the last thing I want to do at the moment."

Grell bared his sharp teeth.

"Oh alright, I'll comply, but only because you said it so nicely."

Grell went to his desk and started to pick up where he left off on the paperwork before William intervened. He started humming the latest song that he enjoyed as he filed and filled. His work was halted once again by his phone ringing. Grell had his own ringtones for all of his contacts; Sebastian's ringtone was 'Tainted Love' by Soft Cell, Ronald's ringtone was 'Best Friend' by Queen, William's was 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These) by Eurythmics, and Undertaker's was '(Don't Fear) The Reaper' by Blue Öyster Cult. The Ringtone that came on was Undertaker's, however. He answered the phone, "Unnie! What's up?"

"Grell…"

Undertaker's voice didn't sound too happy. He was usually laughing whenever Grell answered the phone.

"Undertaker, what's wrong?"

"It's about Sebastian…"

Grell's eyes widened, what happened to Sebastian?

"Unnie, you have to tell me what's wrong."

After a deep breath on the other line, said person started to explain the reason for his rather somber behavior.

"Grell, Sebastian was in a bad car accident, not too long ago, he's in the hospital right now."

"HE WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT?! IS HE OKAY?!"

"Sutcliff, you're shouting. Stop that."

"Sorry, Will."

Grell stepped out of the office and walked away from the door.

"Is Bassy okay?

"…"

"Unnie, you have to tell me, is Sebastian okay?"

"He has some bruises and cuts, his arm is broken and his knee is sprained…though…there's something else…"

"What is it?"

Grell almost regretted asking that question but he needed to know.

"I don't know if Sebastian told you yet but…He was pregnant."

Grell clapped a hand over his mouth and felt the tears already fighting to make their escape from his eyes.

"No…He didn't tell me. Please say that the baby is okay…"

The long pause on the line made the reaper even more anxious more than he already was.

"I'm sorry Grell…the baby…she died…"

Grell let the tears flow freely; he felt his mascara running down his cheeks along with the salt water liquid. He and Sebastian were going to have a baby, and here he was, having an affair with his boss.

"I almost had a daughter?"

"Yes, that is correct…Sebastian…He's not taking this very well…I gave him a picture of her sonogram and he looked like he was going to have a breakdown right then and there."

"Poor, Bassy, he doesn't need all of this stress."

"That's why I called you; maybe you can try and cheer him up or something."

"Yes, I'm heading over there right now."

With that he hung up and headed back into his office to get his coat. He knocked on William's door.

"I'm going out, I'll be right back."

William was too busy screaming on the phone at who knows. Grell took that opportunity to leave…  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
Meanwhile…  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ciel, come here Ciel."

The boy that was aged six years was now walking over to his father, Claude Faustus.

"Yes, father?"

"Come to the table, I've finished your lunch."

Obediently, Ciel walked over to the table and sat down as he enjoyed his fish and chips."

"Normally, I wouldn't permit you to eat this greasy trash but today is different."

"Why, father?"

Claude smirked and knelt down to face his son eye to eye.

"Because you are such a good boy, and I wanted to reward you."

Claude was surprised by Ciel's intelligence, not as surprised as he may come off as but there was a certain element of it. The little boy was homeschooled; Claude didn't want to place him in a real school lest Sebastian find his missing child and take him back. Though Claude was using Ciel as his prized student, he couldn't help but feel a little affection for him, he is his son after all.

"What's the matter, father? You've been gawking at me for a while now."

"Don't worry my child, I was just thinking."

"Well think somewhere else."

Claude was also proud of his sharp tongue. Claude then had an idea pop in his head.

"Ciel…"

"Yes, father?"

"Would you like to meet your other parent?"

Ciel swallowed his food and then responded, "I have another parent?"

The demon nodded.

"But you told me that mummy died when I was born."

"I lied."

"Why?"

Claude had the most sinister idea.

"Because…Because he didn't want you, which is why I lied."

Blue eyes widened.

"He didn't want me?"

Claude shook his head.

"No, he tried to get rid of you while you were still growing inside of him. He wanted nothing to do with you. I had to do something, I had to save you, I couldn't let my Ciel die…I convinced him to have you, and then simply pass you on to me and I shall love and care for you. Thankfully he agreed and let me have you. I haven't seen him since."

Ciel stopped eating and put his fork down as he stared at his father. He didn't know how to react.

"You saved me?"

Claude nodded his head slowly as he lied to his child's face. He then felt the child throw his arms around him and embrace him. Claude rubbed his back but couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you…"

"There's no need for thanking, I did it out of love for you…my Ciel…"

The boy didn't respond, he only snuggled more into his father's embrace, making Claude love this more and more…

* * *

**Enjoy! **


	19. Hearts Are Torn

Grell got to the hospital not too soon after he received the devastating call from Undertaker. The drive over there made him feel a thousand times worse. His mind ran a mile a minute. Did Sebastian know that he was sleeping with Will? What if he finds out from someone else? Sebastian would be crushed; Grell promised him that he would always be there for him and Ciel. Though Ciel wasn't with them anymore, he got taken by Claude and who knows where he was at the minute. He wasn't even sure if the child was alive. He's been missing for six years and no one has seen hide or hair of him. Also, it's just been kind of boring being with Sebastian, and it's been depressing as well though he couldn't really blame the demon. Now Sebastian is going to be even worse when he gets released, being that he lost his baby, again. Grell couldn't help but fight back tears as he thought about his dead daughter. He then started to think about her. He thought about whom she would've looked like, she would've looked like Sebastian, Grell came to that conclusion since Ciel looks like a younger version of the demon with blue hair and a matching set of eyes. It wouldn't matter anyway, he would've loved her all the same and he was sure that the same would go for Sebastian.

He walked inside of the hospital and went straight to the front desk where Undertaker was standing. Grell went straight into the reaper's arms as he suppressed all the tears that he wanted to shed for close to thirty minutes now.

"Unnie…"

The reaper gave him a stiff hug back, but it was still a hug, nevertheless. Grell understood too, it wasn't really the proper occasion to start hugging each other like it was a romantic scene in a movie.

"Grell…"

Grell released the older reaper and then gave him a tiny sad smile as he gazed into those shiny, glasses.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I thought I already told you what happened."

"Yes but I want to know how he got into the accident. He didn't ram into the side of a building because he felt like it."

Undertaker sighed and started to give Grell the extra information he wanted.

"Sebastian was driving at a fast rate. Maybe a little bit faster than he should have. And when he was crossing the four-way intersection, the other car, rammed into him, causing the accident."

"What about the other driver?"

"He was barely touched, but he was also heavily intoxicated and clearly didn't have the cognitive ability to stop the car at the time. If the driver had been sober, he would've prevented the accident and Sebastian would still be carrying your daughter."

Grell asked, "What was the man's name?"

"His name was Drocell Kinds."

_'I'll be sure to place him on the to-die-list when I get back'_, Grell thought to himself.

"How…How is Sebastian?"

"Like I told you before, he isn't taking it so well. Before I came down here to meet you, I checked up on him and he was sleeping. Though he had the most…saddest expression on his face…I would've thought that he was crying in his sleep but there were no tear-stains on his face. I don't think he knows how to react to this. He's already lost his first child and to lose his second in such an awful way, must be affecting him.

Grell looked down sadly.

And the way everyone has been treating him hasn't been a walk through the park. I know it might sound strange coming from me but I wish that everyone sees what he's going through. To be alone for so long and to have everyone against you simply because of what you are must be very distressing…"

"But yet he still pushes forward, he's strong, but he can't fight all his battles alone." Grell added.

Undertaker nodded but then flashed a reassuring smile at Grell.

"I'm glad that he has you, Grell, I know that you'll always be there for him."

Grell bit his lip as Undertaker gave him that compliment. If only he knew what was really going on with the reaper and his manager. If only Sebastian knew.

"Can I just see him?"

Undertaker nodded.

"He's been sleeping for quite some time but I don't see any problem in waking him up. If he doesn't then it would be better to leave him alone, he could use the rest."

Grell nodded and followed Undertaker to Sebastian's room. They both got there to see the demon sleeping soundly with an immense frown carved into his face. His chest rose slowly and then sank back down and then repeated the cycle all over again. Grell walked over to him slowly, not trying to wake him up by making a lot of noise, Sebastian didn't need that. He looked back at Undertaker and the other reaper gave a slight nod before walking away. Grell sighed and gently ran a hand across the demon's porcelain skin, soft to the touch, that's how Sebastian's skin had always been. That's how Ciel's skin was.

"Bassy…Wake up…"

The demon's eyes fluttered open and red eyes scan the area around him before his gaze falls on the redhead.

"Bassy…"

Sebastian's eyes widened and his lips slowly parted to say something but nothing came out. Grell knew that he was going to say something but whatever he had to say wasn't necessarily happy.

"I know, Sebastian, I heard the news."

He reached up once again to touch the man's cheek but Sebastian raised his hand up and pushed it away.

"Don't touch me…" He whispered harshly.

Grell's hand retreated and he stared at Sebastian with a surprised look on his face.

"Bassy…"

Sebastian's eyes furrowed as he stared into the green eyes.

"How dare you come here?"

"What do you mean? This is…_was_…my baby too. And I was worried about you."

Sebastian's face read every negative emotion that a person could possibly be feeling.

"You weren't worried about me…You only cared about the baby …" Sebastian's voice wasn't like how it was normally. It was softer and it read nothing but stress.

"Sebastian, what are you talking about?"

"Really, don't play coy with me…I saw…"

Grell felt his heart stop. Sebastian saw what he did with William. Grell knew that there was no coming back from this. He couldn't lie now; he wouldn't be able to do it to Sebastian's face.

"Bassy, I…"

"You said that you would be there for me, Grell. You said that you would never do something like this.

His voice was cracking and was starting to become almost inaudible.

You…You lied to me, Grell…"

Grell looked away from the incredibly hurt Sebastian. He knew that he shouldn't have done that but he always loved William, and he loved Sebastian as well. That's when Sebastian asked the question, "Do…Do you love William?"

Grell hesitated.

"Grell…Do you love William? Answer the question."

Grell started crying silent, bitter tears. He knew that the tears wouldn't help his situation, if everyone should be crying, it should be Sebastian; he's gone through enough.

"I do love him…Bassy…I'm so sorry…"

Sebastian's lip quivered as he looked away for a brief minute, breaking Grell's heart even more. Turning back to face him, Sebastian forced out another question.

"Do you love me?"

Grell nodded his head.

"Yes, I do love you too. Bassy, I do!"

"You don't love me enough to stay faithful…"

Grell wiped his messy tears away and sniveled.

"I'M SORRY, BASSY! I'M SO SORRY!"

"You know that I went to your job to tell you that I was pregnant, but then I saw you and William and I got so angry…I left…I sped away in my car and then…"

Grell stared at Sebastian with his mouth hanging open. He was the reason for his car accident, and he was the reason for his baby dying.

"Bassy…oh god…"

"Get out."

Grell wiped away his new coat of tears.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" Even though that was barely a scream that came out of the demon's mouth. It hurt him to scream because he placed a hand on his stomach and closed his eyes.

Grell didn't want to hurt the man anymore than he wanted to so he shot up and walked out of the room, only stopping to give him one last hurtful glare. Sebastian took a deep breath to suppress all of the tears that were pooling in his eyes, he didn't want to cry, and he wouldn't let anyone see him cry. So he took the better alternative and settled back into the bed and then closed his eyes and forced himself to go back to sleep…


	20. Reunion

Sebastian got released from the hospital today. Though this time, he left alone. No baby in his arms, no one there with him, just as proud of his new arrival as he was. Since his car was being repaired, he had to take a cab home since he wouldn't be able to walk with a knee brace on for an extended amount of time. Undertaker saw Grell storm out of the room with tears running down his face and looked completely confused, but the crying reaper told him what transpired shortly before and Undertaker just stared at Grell with a blank expression. He didn't feel bad for Grell, he felt bad for Sebastian. Undertaker though that he was actually happy with Grell, he had someone that actually cared about him but in the end Grell was just like everyone else, he only cared about himself. Undertaker volunteered to drive the demon home but Sebastian declined. He really didn't want to be in the company of people he knew. When he got home it was so quiet. He closed the door and sat on the couch with his coat still on and just stared into space for a while, he wasn't sure how long he was doing it but he knew that it wasn't for a few minutes. He felt empty. He felt that way for many reasons; one of them being that he was no longer carrying another life inside of him, and another was an empty feeling in his chest. He had no children, he had no friends, and he had no one that would be there for him. He had no one to say that they love him. He sank back into the couch and did everything in his power not to break down, even if no one was around.

"I hope you're having a better life than me right now, Ciel…"  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
7 Years Later  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
Ciel walked into the room to hear his father playing Moonlight Sonata on the piano flawlessly. As much as Ciel loved instruments, he always had an affinity towards the violin. There was something about it that attracted him to it.

"Don't be shy, Ciel. Come over here and join me."

"Yes, father."

The young boy that was now aged thirteen years walked over to his father. He grew to reach five feet but then he just stopped. Hopefully he's just a late bloomer and will reach a reasonable height when he gets older, before the age of twenty. Ciel slid on the bench and watched as his father's fingers dance on the keys with perfect timing and rhythm.

"I wish I knew how to play like you, father."

Claude stopped playing and turned to his son with a smile on his face.

"In time you will learn. Is there an instrument you play?"

Without hesitation, the boy responded, "Violin. I like that instrument a lot. I'm not sure why."

Claude's eyes narrowed as he said that. He likes the violin just like that bastard Sebastian. It wasn't Ciel's fault that he was raised by that fool. He turned his gaze back to his piano and started playing around with the keys as he talked.

"I suppose we should get you a violin then. Would that make you happy?"

"It would make me very happy, father."

Claude gave his distorted smirk and then gave Ciel a kiss on his forehead.

"Whatever you wish, my child."

Then Claude closed his eyes for a brief moment. He had something important for Ciel to do. It was vital for the boy and it would also benefit Claude. Turning once more to his curious son, he interrupted his thoughts.

"Ciel…"

"Yes, father?"

"If I asked you to do something, would you?"

Ciel didn't answer right away.

"It depends on what you ask of me, father."

Claude raised an eyebrow.

"You would deny your father?"

"I don't want to but if you ask me to do something that I simply want no part in, you would have to expect me to decline."

Claude gave a low chuckle. He was so proud of his son, he was never scared of anybody and he always let people know that.

"It's pertaining to your other parent."

Ciel's eyes darkened.

"What would you have of me?"

"Now that you know that your other father is out there, I would like for you to meet him."

"But father…You told me that he wanted to kill me and that he wanted nothing to do with me. Why would you ask me such a thing?"

Claude shrugged.

"I want you to see him. Just once is all. I want you to find out just how much you hate him. People change."

"Is he the type of person to change?"

"I don't know, Ciel. You would have to see for yourself."

Ciel didn't respond and thought about it in his head. He then looked at Claude and opened his mouth…  
xxxxxxxx  
Sebastian got up out of bed for the sole purpose that he had to feed his cat. His cat is the only thing he has left. Even though she wasn't an actual person, she was still his and he would be heartbroken if something were to happen to her then Sebastian was sure that he was going to break.

"Here kitty…"

He set her food bowl down and watched her eat. While he was attempting a smile, he heard a knock at the door. Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed and looked at his door. Who could that be? No one was coming to visit him. No one has in the past seven years.

"Coming!"

Sebastian walked over to the door saw no one standing there.

"Hello?"

"Down here."

Sebastian followed the voice of the mysterious person and looked down. He saw a little boy standing there, staring at him with big blue eyes and his little mouth drawn into a semi frown. Sebastian cocked his head at the little boy, he looked very familiar.

"Sebastian Michaelis?" The voice asked with a slight coldness.

"Yes, I'm Sebastian. Who are you?"

"Really, you don't know?" The tone was lacking genuine emotion.

"I'm afraid I don't."

The rolled his eyes. Then it suddenly clicked in the demon's head. The blue eyes and the blue hair, no one else had that but his….He gasped.

"Ciel?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! **


	21. First Night Back

"Ciel?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and threw his head back.

"Who else would it be?"

"I thought…I thought I would never see you again."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at man's reaction to seeing him again. Isn't that why Ciel never met him until now? Sebastian now had a growing smile on his face. It was the first time in a long time that he actually wanted to and could smile. Ciel was growing impatient, as he has been standing in front of Sebastian's door for the past ten minutes.

"Can you stop doting on me and let me inside the house?"

Sebastian was snapped out of his own thoughts and nodded.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. Come in!"

He moved out of the child's way and watched as his son, whom has been missing since he was five months walk into his house and take a seat on his couch. Sebastian walked over to the kid. He just stared at it with a small smile on his face; it has been sometime since he was ever this happy but his facial expression alone couldn't fully show Ciel how much he loves and missed him. Ciel looked up at him with those same emotionless eyes and spat, "What are you gawking at?"

Sebastian noticed his tone and his smile slowly disappeared as he heard the underlying anger in his son's tone. He shrugged and responded, "I'm sorry. It's just…It's been so long since I've seen you."

"Just how long has it been?"

Sebastian thought for a minute.

"You've been gone since you were five months and you're thirteen now."

Ciel's eyes widened.

"How do you know how old I am?"

Sebastian gave a short and tiny chuckle.

"Why wouldn't know, Ciel? I've been keeping track since the day you were taken."

Ciel found this odd. If this man hated him as much as Claude said he did, then he most certainly wouldn't be keeping track of his birthday when he wasn't around. And he did it for so long too. There was more silence and Sebastian was still staring at his long lost son. Then it clicked in his head.

"Are you hungry? You must be. The trip here must've been long for you."

"Yes, I am feeling rather peckish."

Sebastian nodded and clasped his hands together.

"Well? What is that you would like? The last time I fed you, you were just starting on baby food."

Ciel rolled his eyes. Was he going to be doing this often? Going back to his nostalgia of when Ciel was nothing but a drooling infant? After musing it over in his head, his mind and his stomach agreed on fish and chips.

"I want some fish and chips."

"Oh, well I don't have any fish. "

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Well then what do you have?"

Sebastian thought. He doesn't eat anymore because he's a demon and doesn't need human substance and will only eat food when he is feeling ravenous. He also saw no reason to buy food since it would go to waste and he also never envisioned seeing Ciel again.

"I could go out to the shop and buy ingredients for Cottage pie. Would you like that?"

Ciel shrugged.

"I never had Cottage pie before."

Sebastian smirked.

"Really? Well, when you taste the way I cook it, you will start to ask for it every day."

"I doubt it but we shall see."

Sebastian threw on his coat and walked out of his home, leaving the thirteen-year-old home by himself. Something that Claude never did.

"What an irresponsible parent. Leaving the child he lost for so many years home again."

Ciel huffed and sank back into the couch as he stared at the wall. When he goes back, if he goes back to his father, he better have one hell of a reward coming to him.  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
Sebastian came back a few minutes later with all of the ingredients for Ciel's dinner. He prepared everything and left the food cooking for a while when he saw Ciel eyeing his violin that was resting in the corner of his living room. Sebastian smiled.

"Do you like violin, Ciel?"

Ciel looked up at him.

"Pardon?"

"Well you're eyeing my violin so I assumed that you play."

Ciel answered the question.

"I do like the violin, though father never got me a violin of my own."

Sebastian got an idea.

"Well I can give you mine, until you get one on your own; I haven't had the time to play it."

_'Or the heart to play.' _Sebastian thought to himself.

Ciel quickly protested.

"No thank you, I would prefer that you don't lend me your violin. I can manage without one for the time being."

Sebastian looked down and then back at Ciel.

"Alright, I guess that's fair."

"Don't you have my dinner to be attending to?"

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows again at the blue-haired boy and then gave a curt nod as he turned around to finish his dinner. Ciel took his seat at the table and patiently waited for his meal. Even though he hated Sebastian, he still had manners. Claude taught him that.

"This better be good…"

Just as he finished muttering, Sebastian came out of the kitchen with his food, Cottage pie, otherwise known as Shepherd's Pie. It smelt very good to Ciel but, smell and taste were two different things. He took his fork and sliced a piece as he slid it into his mouth. He was actually surprised, it was moist and succulent and very flavorful.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel couldn't lie to him, this was really good.

"You know how to cook, Sebastian."

Sebastian cringed slightly at Ciel calling him by his actual name. It felt wrong. He pushed it to the back of his head and watched as Ciel finished the rest of his dinner with no more interruptions. Not wanting to feel anymore awkwardness, Sebastian said, "I'll go ahead and prepare a bath for you."

"I only have this outfit."

"You wouldn't mind wearing one of my shirts, would you?"

Ciel grimaced. He didn't want to but he had no choice.

"No, I don't."

Sebastian walked out of the dining room and into his room as he got a plain black t-shirt for his son and then went into the bathroom to run the bath for him.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Ciel didn't want Sebastian to bathe him, he must not feel comfortable around him yet, which Sebastian understood, even though it hurts him. The demon put the child to bed not too long after his bath. He didn't even let Sebastian say goodnight to him. So the demon waited until he was sleeping to go in his room and tuck the child in and give him a kiss on the forehead, careful not to wake the child. He then whispered in his ear, "Good night…Ciel…"

He left the room to prepare for the morning time.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this seems a little anti-climatic. I promise that the next chapter will be better! **


	22. Doubts

It's been at least a month since Ciel came back and Sebastian couldn't be happier. He always made sure that he woke Ciel up at the same time every day, which was eight o' clock, except on weekends, he would let him wake up on his own will. It was a Saturday morning and Sebastian was downstairs, making breakfast for his sleeping son who right above him. He couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought that his son, who has been gone for thirteen years, is back into his life once again. Though there was something wrong with Ciel, well, there is nothing wrong with him; it's just that he doesn't seem to be happy. He hasn't smiled since returning and he definitely didn't seem to return the feelings Sebastian had upon their reunion. At first, Sebastian thought that maybe Ciel couldn't process everything, with him being away for so long. But as the days and weeks passed, Sebastian began to see no signs of improvement or mood elevation in the child. Sebastian was starting to think that maybe Ciel hated him or was mad at him for some reason and didn't really want to be there. The thought of that hurt Sebastian, to his surprise. He spent days and years searching for him and to have his child hate him, seemed like his effort was all for nothing.

He heard the soft padding of feet coming downstairs and looked toward them to see the little boy rubbing his eye with his small hand. His hair was as messy as ever, Sebastian was thankful that his hair was short. With a soft smile, he turned from his cooking and said, "Good morning, Ciel."

With little to no emotion, he replied, "Good morning."

Sebastian's smile faded and he turned around to serve Ciel. He slid the eggs and the bacon and the toast with Nutella on it. He gently placed the plate in front of the still groggy child and watched as he ate the food with a frown on his face. Sebastian just sat there and stared at him while he was eating with no smile on his face whatsoever. Ciel rolled his eyes and groaned as he let his fork drop to the plate with a loud clank.

"What is it now?"

Sebastian blinked twice, not even aware that he was staring so intensely at the clearly irritated child, he just stared at him for a few more seconds before he finally said something.

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to stare. I just…"

A blue eyebrow rose at the comment.

"What is it? Spit it out!"

Sebastian rubbed his hands together.

"I just…I remember when you were a baby. You used to have the biggest, bluest eyes that I have ever seen…You also had the widest smile when you were happy. Always laughed, you loved to laugh; anything could be considered funny to you."

"Just what is the point of saying this?"

"I thought that maybe I could find that in you, that happy, bubbly, loving baby that I had."

Ciel scoffed and went back to eating his food.

"I doubt it."

He must've thought that the demon didn't hear, but he did and he turned away from Ciel and whispered, "I know…"  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
Ciel was sitting on the couch, watching television. Sebastian decided to have another attempt at having some kind of conversation with him. Ciel felt Sebastian sink down to the couch, as the other side of the cushion was beginning to sink down with him.

"Something else you want to say?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"No, just a question, would you mind if I ask you one?"

Ciel gave a lengthy sigh.

"Sure, whatever."

Sebastian came right out and asked, "Did you ever want a sibling?"

Ciel gave him a funny look.

"What brought this question about?"

"It's just that, a few years ago, before you came back obviously, I…I got pregnant…"

"Something obviously happened because I don't see another child besides myself here."

Sebastian nodded.

"I…There was a car accident and I…

He took a shaky breath.

I…lost her…"

Ciel's eyes widened.

"You lost her? Meaning that she…died?" His voice was a little less harsh as he asked the last question.

Sebastian gave a sad, slow nod, with a smile to accompany it.

"You would've had a sister, Ciel. She would've been seven-years-old right now, if she would've lived."

Ciel didn't know how to respond to that so he just went back to his usual demeanor and replied, "Why are you telling me this?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"I just thought you should know."

He slowly rose up and then gave another smile, one with less sadness in it and then said, "Come on, let's go to the shop, I need groceries for your dinner tonight."

Ciel didn't object this time and got off the couch to get dressed and headed out with Sebastian.  
xxxxxxxx  
When they got there, Sebastian got a shopping cart and told Ciel to start looking for the milk, eggs, some other foods that he eats as he dealt with the more heavy duty stuff. Once again, Ciel didn't even have a smirk on his face and turned to walk away to do as he was asked. When Sebastian was alone, another cart bumped into his. He looked at the person pushing the cart with a scowl.

"Watch where you're go—"

His eyes widened.

"Undertaker, is that you?"

The man gave a familiar cackle.

**"So you know it's me now. Good, it was getting rather stale following you and Ciel throughout the market." **

"You were following us?"

Undertaker nodded.

**"Oh yes! I was actually here to go shopping for me own reasons and then I just magically bump into you! I meet you in the funniest ways, it seems like fate has a bit of humor herself!" **

"So you see that I have Ciel back now."

**"Yes, and I need to let you know that I am genuinely both surprised and happy." **

Sebastian smiled.

"Thank you."

**"Oh that's new, I can't remember the last time I saw your smile. It's a lot more welcomed than the usual broody face you have on." **

Undertaker said that last part with mocked gloominess so he can show Sebastian just what he looked like.

"Of course I'm happy, I have my son back. Who wouldn't feel otherwise?"

Undertaker nodded.

**"I understand completely Sebastian, and I want you to swing by me parlor when you have the chance. Bring Ciel if you want."**

Sebastian nodded and watched as Undertaker pushed his cart out of sight. Maybe he would swing by tomorrow to catch-up with him. It would be nice to talk to someone at least…


	23. The Reason Why

After Ciel left, Sebastian returned to his shopping. He peered over at Ciel who was just reaching down from getting the milk. He watched as the little boy walked back over to him with the things he asked for.

"Have everything, Ciel?"

Ciel nodded and placed everything in the shopping cart.

"Do you want anything else?"

Ciel shook his head.

"I just want to leave this place."

Sebastian stared at Ciel with an expression that he couldn't place. He eventually sighed and continued on with his way to the cash register so he could get home and put away the groceries. He couldn't help but look at Ciel; there was not one hint of a smile or anything that might hint that he's feeling something. All Sebastian wants to know is why he's like this. What happened to him while he was away? What did Claude do? Ciel took some of the things that weren't out of his reach in the cart and placed them on the conveyor belt and the cashier scanned the items. Sebastian payed for it and went over to the bags and started to grab them. They made their way over to the car and Sebastian was fumbling in his pockets for his car keys. Ciel groaned.

"Sebastian, hurry up!"

"I would be able to go faster if you would help me with the bags."

"I don't think that's necessary, you are a demon and much older than I am. I think you can handle it on your own."

Sebastian sighed and eventually got his keys and unlocked the car so Ciel could get in. Sebastian then put the bags in the trunk and got in himself. While they were driving, Sebastian looked towards his son and asked, "Would you mind going to Undertaker's with me?"

Ciel turned his head around and had a nasty look on his face.

"Undertaker, who is that?"

"You wouldn't remember him. He was your doctor when you were a baby. You used to laugh at him whenever he made a joke."

Ciel rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Here we go again with this baby crap."

If Sebastian heard him, he didn't respond to it. He just asked again, "Would you like to come?"

Ciel gave an exaggerated sigh and replied, "Yes."

Sebastian seemed satisfied with the answer and focused on driving them home. He was using extra caution of course; he was more guarded on the road ever since the accident and he doesn't want history to repeat itself. If he lost Ciel again, he probably would never be able to forgive himself and would be broken beyond repair. He glanced back over at the child and even though Ciel didn't seem to care about anything, Sebastian cared about him. He would do anything to ensure that boy's safety...

They got home fairly quickly, traffic wasn't that bad, and it was almost nonexistent for a Friday afternoon. Sebastian was putting away all of the groceries, while Ciel was pacing around in an irritated fashion.

"Come on, Sebastian! Hurry up so we can get to this stupid place and do what we have to!"

Sebastian shot his son a look.

"It would go quicker if you were to help me. We bought a lot of stuff."

"You're the one who told me to do it."

Sebastian sighed.

"I know that, Ciel. I just want you to have everything for the week, and then some."

"Whatever."

Just like that, Ciel walked away and left the demon to his thoughts and to the groceries. Sebastian tried not to let Ciel get the better of him. All he wants to know is why Ciel is like the way he is when he was so different from the last time he saw him. Sebastian put the last item away and then picked up his phone as he called up the stairs because he knew Ciel was sitting in his room sulking like he did every day.

"Ciel, come along now, we're leaving!"

"Finally."

Sebastian just ignored his comment and watched the boy walk down the stairs and stride by the older man as if he wasn't even there.

"Let's get a move on shall we? I don't want to be there any longer than I need to be."

Ciel talks to his father like he's his butler or something. Sebastian didn't remember making a contract with him.

"Right, off we go then."

He opened the door and allowed Ciel to go through first. He followed behind.  
xxxxxxxxx  
The car ride was silent, Sebastian no longer has anything to say to Ciel and even if he tried to talk to him, he would feel like he was talking to a wall. Sebastian has been starting to wonder why Ciel hasn't gone back to Claude, it's not like he wants to be with him, as much as it pains him to think. They walked into the parlor to find Undertaker there with a serving plate of dog biscuits and another serving plate with a pot of tea and some cups surrounding it.

**"Ah, there you both are. I was wondering when you would show, the tea was starting to get cold!" **

Sebastian smirked.

"Apologies, Undertaker. I had to put away my groceries, and shopping took a little longer than expected."

**"So I see…I bet you were helping your pappy like the good little boy that you are, right, Ciel?" **

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"That's hardly any of your business."

"Ciel…"

"What do you want?" Ciel almost shouted back at Sebastian.

"Please, try and be a little nicer to your host.

Sebastian bent down and whispered in his ear.

You don't need to treat everyone the way you treat me…"

He rose back up and then gave Undertaker a polite smile. Undertaker wasn't stupid, mad, but not stupid. He saw the underlying sadness Sebastian had in his smile, in his eyes, whenever someone mentions his name. You think for someone that spent all that time trying to look for his missing child, he would be happier to have him back. However, this was not the case. Sebastian was completely unhappy.

**"So Ciel, how is it being back?" **

"It could be worse." Was the sarcastic reply from Ciel.

**"Aren't you happy that you have Sebastian back?" **

"Why should I be happy, exactly?"

**"He's been through a lot, just for you. He's been searching for you every day for the past thirteen years." **

"And I care why?"

Even Undertaker was a little flabbergasted.

**"Because he never gave up hope, like many parents would. You make him so happy." **

"Wish I could say the same."

At that, Sebastian intervened.

"Ciel why don't you go ahead and wait in the car, I'll be there in a minute."

Ciel obliged and walked out of the parlor. Sebastian looked back at Undertaker with a frown.

"I'm sorry, he isn't usually like that."

**"Yes he is. That's why your smile is so forced and unhappy. He makes you sad." **

Sebastian has no response, which only confirms what Undertaker said.

**"Why do you keep him around then, Sebastian? Why keep him around if all he does is depress you and upset you?" **

Sebastian took in a shaky breath and swallowed the lump in his throat and did everything he could to suppress his tears. It didn't stop him from sounding like he was moments away from crying when he answered the reaper's question.

"Because I…I love him…And even though he treats me like dog shit, nothing will ever stop me from doing so. He's my son, the son that I almost lost forever. He's what kept me going after everything that's happened to me. So even though he may not return the feeling, I want him to know that I will always love him…"

He turned and walked out of the parlor, without even saying goodbye. Undertaker sighed and shook his head. He knew this wasn't going to end well…


	24. Heart-Wrenching News

Sebastian left Undertaker's parlor after that talk that they had. Sebastian often had times where he doubted his and Ciel's relationship, which was nonexistent at the moment. It bothered him a lot. He often found himself thinking about taking Ciel back to Claude, if that would make the child happy. The world is just out to get him, he may be strong, but even he loses battles sometimes. He sat in the car and saw that Ciel was holding his eye, his right eye to be exact. Sebastian scrunched up his face and moved closer to Ciel.

"What happened to your eye, Ciel?"

"Absolutely nothing, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, why are you holding your eye? Did something happen to it?"

"No, leave it alone!"

"Ciel, please, I just want to see what the problem is!"

Before Ciel could protest anymore, the older man removed the small hand from the large eye to find it covered in purple. He gasped and turned Ciel to face him but couldn't take his eyes off the side of the shiner his son was sporting.

"Ciel, what the hell happened to you?!"

Ciel shrugged Sebastian off of him and turned away from him with his arms crossed.

"I hit my eye that is all."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"There is no way you hit your eye so hard, you got a black eye. You're not clumsy, what really happened?"

Ciel, still facing away from his parent, confessed to what really happened, no matter how much his pride was hurting him.

"I got into an argument with a fool that was passing by. He pushed me, to which I do not take too kindly to, thus, the argument went on resulting in this."

He pointed to his eye. Sebastian looked down. He then buckled himself in and then started the car. He looked over at Ciel and said, "I'll take care of that when we get back home. The swelling might get worse and you could get an infection. "

"So then stop talking and take me home already!"

Sebastian didn't respond and pulled out and started driving away to treat Ciel's wound.  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
When they got back, Sebastian escorted Ciel inside the house and sat him down on the sofa.

"Now just sit tight until I get the supplies for your eye."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere else."

Sebastian ignored his other sarcastic response and headed into the bathroom, leaving the thirteen-year-old alone with an injured eye.

_'I don't even know why I'm doing this. I'm doing all of this for someone who hates me. I can't help but take care of him, he's my son, and I'm supposed to love him, right?' _

He sighed as he picked everything up. He does love Ciel and that shouldn't even be a question, should it? He walked down the stairs and found Ciel in the same place, thankfully. He walked over to the boy and joined him on the couch and got to work on his eye. While he was treating the injury, he noticed that Ciel had reserved anger in his face. He didn't want to ask him now; he wanted to wait till he was finished to ask him. He knows how hot-tempered the boy can be at certain times. After a few minutes of silence, Sebastian finally finished, he slid an eye patch on to the affected eye.

"There we are, all done. "

Ciel just sat there; he didn't say thank you or anything. Sebastian wanted to get him talking, so he asked the question.

"What's the matter, Ciel? You look like something is bothering you."

"You could say something like that."

"Well what is it? I would like to know what is troubling you."

Ciel sat there. He knew he wanted to say something, he just didn't know how he was going to say it. Ciel gave one look at the demon and then finally spoke his mind.

"This is your fault…" he muttered.

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed and he asked, "How is it my fault?"

Ciel scoffed.

"Are you daft?! This happened to me because of you!"

"I don't understand…"

"If I would have never been with you in the first place, I wouldn't have gotten into the argument that resulted in this stupid black eye and this stupid eye patch!"

Sebastian just sat there in astonishment.

"As a matter of fact…

Ciel stood up.

I ONLY CAME HERE BECAUSE FATHER ASKED ME TO! I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU AND AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, I WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF WITHOUT EVER KNOWING YOU! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS MAKE MY LIFE HARDER! I HATE YOU!"

Sebastian stared at his son, who was now shaking with anger and had his face painted red with wide eyes. How could he process that? His only child telling him that he hated him with genuine anger and bitterness in his face, all that resentment and hatred was bottled up inside of him and let it all out. There was a long moment of silence. Sebastian had the look of a child who had just had their pet put down on his face, he was almost catatonic. The only thing that moved was his lip that quivered a little and his brows that furrowed as if he didn't understand what he just heard. He finally whispered, "You…you hate me?"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID, RIGHT?!"

Sebastian made a sad chuckle and then stood up, still managing a small smile on his face.

"I could never hate you, Ciel. No matter how much I want to, I can't. I'm glad it's so easy for you to…hate me…I mean you made that so abundantly clear with the words you said. There was so much, venom and hatred in your voice…That's the most emotion you've ever shown in being here with me. At least I know you're capable of feeling. I know it might sound strange, with me being what I am but, I just wish that you would show more positive emotions towards me."

Ciel just stood there, with his usual stoic face on.

"You got your wish; I'll take you back to…Claude…tomorrow morning."

"Finally, it's about time."

Sebastian didn't even respond. He just flashed another horribly sad smile and then headed to the kitchen.

"I'll make you some dinner, you can go ahead to your room, and I'll bring it up."

Ciel didn't need him to tell him twice, he ran upstairs and the door closed. When Sebastian was sure that Ciel was out of earshot, he let a few tears escape. He then wiped them away and sniffled, he didn't want to fall apart now. He couldn't.

After Ciel finished his dinner, he went to bed. Sebastian came in after about an hour after he went to sleep and sat down on the edge of the bed. He smiled at the sleeping child and stroked a few stray blue hairs out of his covered eye and gave him a kiss on the cheek, like he always did.

"Goodnight Ciel…"

He got up and walked out of the room to prepare for the next day…

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update! It's been a rather busy and stressful week for me...**


	25. Old Flames

While Ciel was sleeping, Sebastian took it upon himself to start packing the child's clothes and few other possession's he had. It broke Sebastian's heart that Ciel hated him with every ounce of his being. All he ever wanted was that sweet, bright, loving baby that he had all those years ago. If he had the power, he would go back in time and ensure that Ciel was never taken in the first place. Every good thing in his life has been taken away from him, his kids, both of the people he might have loved him have claimed otherwise. He truly felt like no happiness could come to him, he was a demon, he was taught to know that, he just didn't want to believe it sometimes. He was just about packing the boy's stuff and was going to wake him up when he saw his violin still in the same corner it had been, still collecting dust. Sebastian hasn't even thought about picking it up and playing it, not with all of this going on. He was just so focused on Ciel that he didn't have time to do anything else. He walked over to the lonely instrument and picked it up with such carefulness and cradled it as if it was a baby. He sat down on the couch and sighed as he looked down at the depressing violin that was once a rich mahogany color, but now tinted with the grayness and filth that was the result of a long period of neglect.

"Apologies, I had no intention of reducing you to this pitiful state. So much has happened I hadn't had the time to play you like I used to."

He plucked at a few of the strings, listening to the different tones each produced. He closed his eyes as he toyed with the strings; he was even tuning the violin so each sound wave would be more melodic than the last. He found himself reaching for the bow that was the violin's only companion for those cold months and let it join in on the music they were making. Sebastian gently slid the bow across each of the strings, each note coming together to make a beautiful tune, and as Sebastian started to lose himself in the song that he was playing, the sound increased and soon he was sitting on the couch, playing Danse macabre, one of his favorite melodies to play on his favorite instrument. He even felt a smile on his face as he played, for one moment; it was just him and his violin and he couldn't be happier. He almost forgot that his son was leaving him, quite possibly for good. Just the thought of that snapped him out of his momentary bliss and placed him back into his bleak, miserable world. He even looked down at the violin that seemed to be shiner than ever with a look as if he couldn't believe was just playing it. He wasn't even aware that he was making that sweet song; it all seemed like a dream sequence. He immediately looked up at the stairs to see if he had woken Ciel up. Thankfully that boy could sleep while the earth crumbled around him. He then looked down at the violin and thought about making some more music but then realized that whatever possessed him to play in the first place, left. Like so many others. Reverting back into his depressed state, he trudged up the stairs to Ciel's room.

He found Ciel, curled up in his blankets as if he were a caterpillar in a cocoon with only a little tuft of his hair poking out from under his sheets. Sebastian once again went back to smiling a smile that contained nothing but pent up sadness, rather than happiness. He walked over to the lump on the bed slowly so he wouldn't wake him up. He sat down on the soft bed and gently shook the child.

"Ciel…Ciel, wake up…"

After a few moments of doing that, he finally heard a little groan escape from under the large comforter and a little body stirring underneath of the blanket. Sebastian couldn't help but widen his smile a little more as he watched Ciel wake up, he was just so cute. Eventually, Ciel rose up like a vampire rising out of its coffin with the white comforter over his head. Sebastian rolled his eyes with a smirk and pulled it off.

"Good morning, Ciel."

He let a few minutes pass before he finally responded.

"Morning, Sebastian."

The demon still couldn't get over the fact that he could Sebastian by his name and the man that almost killed him 'father' as if he deserved the title. Sebastian just watched as Ciel got out of bed and pushed past him, like he did on a regular basis. Sebastian followed him downstairs to see the little boy stop in front of his luggage.

"What's this?"

"I packed your stuff while you were sleeping. I just wanted to save you some time."

"So eager to get rid of me, I see."

Sebastian didn't respond to the comment.

_'No, Ciel, it's you who's trying to get rid of me.' _He thought sadly.

He followed Ciel into the kitchen and started on his breakfast. The little boy sat patiently and observed as his parent cooked his breakfast, crepes. No doubt Sebastian was making his breakfast special because this was the last time he was going to be cooking Ciel any food for who knows how long. After a few moments passed, Sebastian set Ciel's breakfast down in front of him. Crepes with chocolate drizzled on the both of them, along with some whipped cream. Inside there was nutella, more chocolate and strawberries and banana in them. The older man took a seat across from Ciel and watched as the boy ate. Ciel paused from stuffing his face with crepes to look at Sebastian.

"Do you mind?"

It took him a minute but he finally got the message and got up.

"My apologies, Ciel, I'll give you your privacy."

He walked out the kitchen and left Ciel to his breakfast, which he showed no mercy on.  
xxxxxxxx  
They were in the car, almost to Claude's house. Ciel was showing him the directions since Sebastian wouldn't have a clue as to where it was, or he would've had his child back long ago. They've been driving for almost an hour now and Ciel says that it isn't that much longer, about twenty minutes more. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to have one last conversation with Ciel, to say something to him, to convince him that Claude wasn't as great of a parent as he thinks he is, anything, but he was so scared that if he started talking, he would start crying and he might never stop. His heart was dying with each minute that passed. He would sneak glances at his son and see that the one eye that was visible had a glimmer of excitement in it. He wanted to ask Ciel why he hated him so much, what he had ever done to deserve the resentment he has towards him. What did Claude do to him? Instead he kept quiet and focused on the road. He didn't need their last conversation to be an argument.

They finally made it to Claude's mansion. As soon as Sebastian stopped the car, Ciel shout out of it, getting his bags in one swift motion and running to the front door of the house. Sebastian couldn't believe how happy he was to be back, but he had to accept it, Ciel doesn't love him and never will. Taking in a breath, he got out of the car and met Ciel at the door. Ciel was banging on the door with the anxiousness of a child his age.

"FATHER, FATHER I'M HERE!"

In almost no time, the door swung open to reveal Claude Faustus standing in the doorway.

"Ciel, what a wonderful surprise, I was starting to miss you!"

Ciel just had a smile on his face. It was so out of character for him. Claude let Ciel into the house and then stood in the doorway again with a devilish smirk slapped on his face.

"Well, well, Sebastian Michaelis…"

Said demon rolled his eyes.

"Claude Faustus…"

"Care to come in for a cup of tea?"


	26. Goodbyes (NOT THE END OF THE STORY)

Sebastian didn't respond right away. What was there to say to him, Claude Faustus out of all people, the man who used Sebastian as his own play thing and then left him once he found out that he did more than what was expected, which resulted in Ciel.

"Sebastian, don't act like you can't hear me, do you want some tea?"

Sebastian couldn't find the words to say, he was half tempted to walk away but he wanted to say goodbye to Ciel, he wanted to Ciel that he loved him. He finally found the sentence to reply with.

"Why not, it's not like I'll be seeing you again after this."

That caused the other demon to laugh in response.

"Oh Sebastian, there never was anybody else who could make me laugh like you could."

Sebastian scowled.

"I'm glad I could do that much for you, now please let me in."

Claude sucked his teeth.

"Spoil sport."

He moved out of the way and allowed Sebastian to cross the threshold. Sebastian was quite surprised at how luxurious and elegant the house was. It was then he heard the other demon say, "Day into night, sugar into salt, living into dead, and dark blue to gold."

Sebastian turned to face him.

"What?"

"I saw you looking at my house, bask in its glory."

"What was that…thing you were saying?"

Claude's smirk never left his face. It made Sebastian sick that he even found anything about that man attractive in the first place. Claude pushed up his spectacles.

"That's my phrase; just like you have you're one hell of a…Well I can't say you're on a hell of anything. You're not a butler anymore, you haven't had a contract with anyone is quite some time, a few centuries to be exact. And you most certainly are not one hell of a parent…That much is true, I mean, your second child died before it was even born and the other one hates your guts. I would advise you from trying to have any more kids, being a babysitter, or just being a parent in general."

Sebastian's gaze averted to the wall. He clenched his jaw and fist as Claude said those awful words.

"Why must you say such hurtful things?"

"Why not say such hurtful things?"

Sebastian didn't say anything and started walking towards the door. Claude grabbed his hand and halted his walking.

"Now now, Sebastian, I jest. It was only playful banter."

Sebastian turned around and said, "What was funny about anything you just said, Claude? Do you think I enjoy being laughed at? Don't you think I know that I failed as a parent twice? Don't you think it hurts me to know that my son hates me? Tell me; was any bit of it laughable?"

Claude's smirk disappeared and a straight line that was his mouth was left there.

"I know Sebastian, my apologies for my rude behavior."

An eyebrow rose.

"You're apologizing to me? Claude Faustus, is actually sorry for making a fool out of me?"

Claude sighed.

"Not in the very least, Michaelis, I just have manners and it is very impolite to ridicule a guest."

Sebastian sighed in defeat, but if this was the closest he would ever come to have Claude apologize to him then he would have to take it. He was only here for Ciel.

"Whatever, Claude apology accepted."

The smirk was back.

"Thank you. Now, follow me to the living area where we shall take our tea."

Sebastian nodded and followed Claude to the living room, which was huge and very spacious; you could consider this as another house. Sebastian sat down in the arm chair that was the farthest from the both of them. Claude had one hand behind his back and the other folded in front of his abdomen, he was in butler mode, as he had been for many centuries.

"Now, if you would kindly wait while I get our other guest."

"Ciel is joining us?"

"Yes he is. I figured you would want to say your last goodbyes to your son. Or do you just want it to be between me and you? I assure you, if it is going to be just us then there will be more than just talking involved…"

"No there isn't. I won't be tricked into that again."

"You say that now, but I know how to get you in the sack. It's especially easy now since I know you're craving special attention. Poor Sebastian Michaelis, the poor lonely demon who has no one. Who can't even find happiness in his violin."

"Shut up and get Ciel, please."

"Right away…"

He walked upstairs to fetch their child, leaving Sebastian alone for the time being. How had Claude known all of that? Was Ciel telling him all of this or was this just one of Claude's sick mind games? Sebastian couldn't think for long because he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, followed by murmuring.

"Why must I join? Haven't I been punished enough by having to spend a month with him?"

"Ciel, hush now, I understand that he isn't the most pleasant company to be around, believe me, you didn't have to sleep with the man every night. But like it or not, you have to join us for tea, he wants to say goodbye to you and I will not have you be so rude to company."

"He shouldn't even be considered company."

"Alright, Ciel, that's enough, he won't be here for long. So just suck it up and deal with it, same as I have to."

There was a pause.

"Yes, father."

Then they both appeared in the living room with smiles on their faces, both of their smiles were forced though. Sebastian felt absolutely awful and wanted to leave, he didn't even want to stay for tea.

"You'll forgive me for taking so long; Ciel here was being a little bit reluctant."

"It's quite alright."

Ciel sat down on the other side of Sebastian while Claude never sat down.

"I'll go and fetch the tea now, I suppose."

Neither of them showed any type of response to him and he just walked away. When Claude was out of earshot, Sebastian got up and slowly started walking towards Ciel.

"Ciel…"

"What is it?"

Sebastian just stared at him, what was there to say? Could he just say goodbye and leave? He was now in front of Ciel and knelt so he could be face to face.

"I…I just don't know what to say…"

"Say nothing."

"No, Ciel I have to say something…I'll never see you again…"

"So then say goodbye and be on your way."

Sebastian looked down for a split second and then met the blue eyes once again.

"You make it sound so easy…'say goodbye and be on your way'…But it's not. Goodbyes are never easy, especially if you're saying goodbye to someone you haven't seen in almost an eternity."

"Will you just leave already?!" Ciel almost shouted at Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't falter. He placed a hand on Ciel's knee and rubbed it. Then he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Alright, Ciel, I'll leave now."

He stood up and turned to walk towards the door, only stopping to turn around and say, "When you unpack tonight, I put something in there for you."

Ciel scoffed.

"Goodbye, Ciel."

_'I love you, Ciel…' _Is what he really wanted to say. He then opened the door and left, knowing that he'll never see Ciel again.

At least, not for now…


	27. Sebastian's Letter

After Sebastian left, Claude came back with the tea. He looked around in confusion and then back at Ciel.

"Ciel, where is Sebastian?"

"He left not too long ago, he said goodbye and then he walked out."

Claude watched as Ciel helped himself to the tea and biscuits.

"That's rude."

Ciel closed his eyes as he took a sip of his tea and then replied, "Yes, quite."

"I suppose this pot is for us then."

"Yes, I suppose so."

Claude sat down and watched as Ciel took a biscuit and had a small bite of it in his usual, regal manner. Claude took a sip of his own tea and then cocked his head as his curiosity was starting to take him over.

"I'm curious, what was it like, living with Sebastian for that month?"

After a beat, the simple response was, "Absolutely horrid."

Claude smirked and took another sip.

"Indulge me."

Ciel sighed and took one more sip of his tea before setting it down on the table and then recalling his thoughts on living with Sebastian.

"I don't even know where to begin. He was always so overbearing, making sure that I always had what I needed, tucking me in at night, all of that."

Claude chuckled.

"So he took care of you, and you find that horrid?"

Ciel didn't answer; he took another bite of his biscuit. Then after a very long pause, Claude said, "Why do you think he did it?"

"Obviously because he wants to repent or atone for how he treated me all those years ago, wanting to kill me before I had the chance to breathe or see the light of day."

Claude nodded and stared into his tea.

"You are correct in this indeed, Ciel. He is driven by guilt, and nothing more."

Ciel didn't say anything. He only stood up.

"Where are you heading off to, Ciel?"

Ciel was already at the stairs when he said, "I'm going upstairs to unpack."

Claude was satisfied with that answer and let Ciel do what he said he was going to.  
xxxxxxxxx  
Ciel closed the door and locked it behind him, as he always did. It's not that he was scared of Claude, he just didn't trust him. Lately he's been starting to doubt his father. Sebastian didn't seem like the hateful man that he had described before. If anything, he just seemed, really, really sad. Ciel remembered that farewell they had, and what the demon said about his "gift" inside his suitcase. He opened up his suitcase to find Sebastian's violin in there, shining like he's never seen it before. There was a note on it. Ciel took the paper off of the violin gently so it wouldn't rip. He started to read Sebastian's neat handwriting.

_"Dear Ciel,  
If you're reading this then that means you found the violin I packed in your suitcase while you were eating breakfast. I know it's rather silly for me to do such a compassionate thing for someone. I just thought that you would like it, since I saw you staring at my violin whenever you thought I wasn't looking. Enough about the instrument, I want to tell you everything I couldn't because I don't know how to tell you. I love you, Ciel Phantomhive; I love you more than I can possibly say (literally). Ever since you were put in my arms, I knew that I could finally be happy, you make me so happy. Even after you were gone, you still found a way to make me smile. You helped me get past these horrible years, you kept me going. When you came back…I can't even tell you how I felt…I smiled, I smiled for the first time in thirteen years when I saw you standing there. And even though you told me how much you hated me, I still smiled. Nothing made me happier than waking you up, feeding you, and doing whatever we did together, because it was you. It was my son. My Ciel…_

_You're the reason for my sadness, you're the reason for my happiness, and you're the reason why I'm able to feel any emotion at all…_

_I know you might be thinking about how foolish I sound but I don't care. _

_Take that violin and play it with the passion I know you have for it. I used to have it once. Writing this is a lot harder than I thought. What can you say to someone who you barely said anything to before? How can you say everything you feel in one measly letter? How do you say goodbye to someone you've been wishing to say hello to? How can I let you go, Ciel, after I barely had you in the first place? _

_Why, Ciel? Why do you make me feel this way? Why do you make me sad to love you? _

Ciel could see the water stains on some parts of the letter, had Sebastian been crying while writing this? Why did he care anyway?

_I love you, Ciel. And this is just as hard to write as it is to say. _

_Goodbye, Ciel. I hope I could make you a little happy by taking you back to Claude, and giving you my violin. I hope Claude can make you happier than I. It was obvious how much you hated me, and it didn't make it hurt any less. _

_ Sincerely,  
Sebastian "_


	28. Claude and Ciel

After Ciel finished the letter, he set it down on the floor, beside the suitcase, and he looked back into it. He reached down and picked the violin up, cradling it ever so gently. He didn't have to like Sebastian, but he did like his taste in instruments. Claude knew that Ciel wanted to play the violin but he never got him one, to Ciel's dismay. Ciel also saw that the violin's bow was in the suitcase as well. He took it out and set it next to its companion. He was so busy admiring them that he didn't hear Claude walking up the stairs; thankfully he was shouting his name as he approached the room.

"Ciel! What are you up to?"

Ciel's eyes widened and he found himself panicking. He had the violin and bow sitting right out in the open and he didn't know how he would react since he would know that Sebastian gave it to him. Who else plays the violin that Ciel knows of?

"Nothing father, I was just unpacking my things as I have told you before."

"Why is the door locked, then?"

Ciel couldn't answer that.

"Please open the door, Ciel, lest your dinner gets cold, and you know how much I hate it when you waste my food."

Ciel winced as he remembered the last time he didn't eat dinner. He couldn't sit down for a few days; Ciel was wary of him after that. It wasn't until a week after the beating that Claude actually sat down and apologized to him for his "rude" behavior. Ciel scoffed, for all the crap he put Sebastian through, it seems that Sebastian never once thought to put his hands on him, and he never raised his hand or so much as threatened him. Ciel was starting to think that he has either the patience of a saint (ironically speaking), or he simply loved Ciel too much to lay his hand on him in such a way.

"Ciel, open this door and eat your dinner!"

Ciel was so deep in thought that he almost completely forgotten that his father was standing at the door.

"I'm sorry father; I had no intention of making you wait."

Ciel quickly shoved the violin and its other underneath his pillow, at least until he found a better hiding place. He swiftly made his way to the door and unlocked it, allowing for Claude to come in with his dinner on the classic silver serving tray. Claude walked in with a look of suspicion on his face. He inspected the room and then inspected his son with those cold, golden eyes.

"Why didn't you open the door when I first asked, Ciel?"

Ciel held his hands together and replied, "As I said before, I was not disobeying you intentionally, I was just cleaning up so the room would be more to your liking."

Claude's squint increased as he stared into that emotionless blue eye. He then reverted back to his natural expression and added his signature smirk.

"Very good, I am pleased that you take responsibility without me ever mentioning it. Such a smart child I have."

_'He calls me "child" instead of son. _Ciel bitterly thinks in his head.

Claude ignoring Ciel completely sets his tray down on the child's bed and then watches as Ciel skulks towards it. He seats himself on the bed and starts picking away at the meal that consisted of beef wellington and steamed broccoli. Ciel scowled at the leafy greens on his plate, it's not like he disliked vegetables, he just had a certain hate for just the one. He pokes one of the stalks with his fork and then recoils, as if it's a monster that has been lying dormant that he doesn't want to wake. Claude rolled his eyes.

"Eat the broccoli, Ciel. It is fundamental for your growth."

Ciel didn't reply he only reached for the cup of tea next to his plate. He took the sip and then quickly spit it out back into the cup.

"This is horrid!"

"I would imagine that's how cold tea tastes."

Ciel's eye flicked up to his father's.

"What are you talking about?"

He pushed up his spectacles and said, "That, Ciel is the cup of tea you left downstairs after Sebastian left."

Ciel glanced back down at the cold tea and then back at Claude.

"Why not just pour it out? I'm not going to drink this; it is a waste of a good cuppa."

Claude's smirk vanished and his tone seemed a tad harsher.

"My thoughts exactly, you were the one who went through all of the trouble to make this bland tea to your liking, only to just leave it sitting there, waiting for you to finish it.

Sometimes Ciel hated just how poetic his father could be sometimes.

Now here is your punishment, you are to drink that tea, and eat the rest of your dinner, vegetables included."

"I am punished for not finishing a cup of tea?!"

"Precisely, be glad I am not making the punishment worse."

"Why would the punishment be worse for a small thing, such as this?"

Claude smirked.

"You know how I am, Ciel. I like for everything to have an end. Without an end, there is no point for a beginning."

"Yes I know I have heard you say something like that earlier on."

Claude walked over to the door and opened it. He turned his focus to Ciel once again.

"You're a good boy, Ciel. Now please, do as you are told. It is not polite to disobey your father."

Ciel's eyes were downcast and his head was slightly bowed as he reluctantly nodded.

"Yes father, I understand."

Claude seemed satisfied with the answer and left the room, closing the door behind him. Ciel sighed and stuck his tongue out at the door as if Claude was still standing there, and then resumed with eating his miserable dinner.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Claude came back into Ciel's room a few hours later after Ciel was sleeping. He shook his head with a smirk and then took the dirty dishes off of the sleeping child's bed.

"Although he may not act like one at times, he is still a child." Claude muttered to himself.

He wiped whatever crumbs from the plate landed on his hand and then started walking towards his son's lamp. Before he turned off the lamp, he stopped and admired Ciel further. He gently placed his hand on the child's hair and stroked it.

"You must understand, Ciel. I have to enforce tough love on you because that's how the world works, there's no empathy in it. I'll try and make it up to you tomorrow, we'll play piano together, your favorite song as well."

Claude's eyes then traveled over to something sticking out from underneath the child's pillow.

"What's this?"

He grabbed the handle of whatever it belonged to and pulled it out. Claude's eyes widened. He knew one other person who had a violin like this.

Sebastian Michaelis.

Claude had half a mind to take the violin and smash it into pieces, but Ciel was already ticked off with him enough as it is. Claude sighed and placed it where it was.

"Alright Ciel, you can keep it for now…"

He turned off the light and walked out of the room, not wanting to remain in there any longer.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was made because I lost a bet to Imncake, she helps me decide on what happens next in the story. The bet was that I would have to make a ClaudexCiel chapter if I couldn't make her cry with Sebastian's letter. **

**You can see who won. **


	29. Tension arises

Ciel woke up the next morning like he did other days. He would sit up with the blanket still covering his head, stretch, and accompany it with a loud yawn (loud enough for him). He would then throw the blanket off and then slide off the bed and trudge his way to his bathroom. He then looked at himself in the mirror with tired eyes, as Claude took off his eye patch when he fell asleep last night. Ciel grimaced as he looked at the black eye he was still wearing from that incident with the idiot. The swelling was going down, enough for Ciel to barely open his eye, but it still wasn't healed fully. It still had a ring of a nasty combination of blue and purple around it. Ciel touched it and winced.

"Bloody hell, it still hurts."

After a few more minutes of inspecting his wound, he then returned to his usual routine. He brushed his teeth and moved his hair around so it would look presentable. He knew Claude would just brush and style it anyway. He walked to his closet and threw on his usual garb which was a dark green sweater, and dark blue jeans along with matching Converse. Checking himself over once more, he left his room to go downstairs and see what his father made him for breakfast. He made it to the table to see his breakfast; sunny-side up eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon with a side of orange juice for him. Ciel's mouth watered, this was a big improvement from that awful dinner he had last night. There was Claude, staring at Ciel with his best attempt at a smile.

"Good morning, Ciel. Did you have a good sleep?"

Ciel's eyebrow rose. Since when did he care about how he slept?

"I slept well last night, thank you for asking."

Claude pulled out his chair and Ciel took his seat in front of his food. Almost immediately, Ciel grabbed his knife and fork and dug in. He was trying to retain his manners but he was absolutely starving. Claude chuckled at his son trying to control his hunger but failing to do so.

"Well you are a growing boy; I understand why you're so ravenous."

With his mouth full, Ciel replied, "What are you going on about?"

"Oh, Ciel, for such a smart boy you can be so terribly daft."

Ciel obviously didn't hear him, he continued his eating. Claude left the room and left Ciel alone. When he was far enough from his child, he returned back to his natural cold self. All he could think about was that damned violin that damned demon gave to the child. What was Sebastian trying to do? Was he doing this out of spite? More importantly, why didn't Ciel tell him about it? Why did he try to hide it from him? Was Ciel beginning to care for that horrible excuse of a demon? He walked over to the door that was opened on the crack and watched as he was still eating his breakfast. Claude then came to the decision to ask him later on.  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
A few hours have passed and Claude decided to play the piano to ease his mind. He needed a welcome distraction from his troubling thoughts about his son and his former partner. He played Fur Elise by Beethoven, it was the song that relaxed him and made him forget. It was the song he played when Sebastian told him that he was pregnant with Ciel. Claude was so angry that day, he wanted to go out and kill a few people (he restricted it to animals) and then he wanted to hurt Sebastian. Beat the child out of him, which was entirely possible for him. He then calmed down and decided to let Sebastian keep the damned thing. He chuckled to himself.

"Such cruel irony…"

Speaking of cruel irony, he heard a familiar voice.

"Father?"

Claude opened his eyes and looked over to Ciel who was standing there.

"Yes, Ciel, what is it?"

"I wanted to know if I could join you."

Claude smirked.

"You want to join me at the piano?"

Ciel rolled his eye.

"Yes, I would like to watch you play your piano. You are quite the expert at it."

As much as Claude wanted to admit it, he was flattered by the compliment, it wasn't everyday Ciel did it, and he is a vain person, he loves hearing about himself.

"Sure, come and join me. Listen to the songs I have to play."

Ciel nodded and sat on the bench with him. While he was playing he glanced over at his son, who looked like he wasn't actually paying attention to the music. Claude had an idea of what was going on but he wanted to see if it was what Ciel was thinking about.

"Is there something on your mind, Ciel? You look like your miles away."

Ciel shrugged.

"You could say something like that."

Claude smirked, now was his chance.

"What's the matter? Is the piano not suited to your taste?"

Ciel looked at him with a confused face.

"Father?"

Claude didn't make eye contact with his son; he played the song a little faster, if anything.

"I know what you might enjoy. How about we play some violin?"

"Father!"

"But I don't have a violin, why don't we ask Sebastian for his? Or better yet, why don't we go and get the one that you have in your room?"

Claude's voice was harsh at the end of his sentence. Ciel was absolutely stunned.

"How did you know that?"

"I came in last night, and then I wanted to make amends for what I did to you at dinner. While I was tucking you in, I found your little 'gift' underneath your pillow."

"Father, I—"

"You want to explain?"

"…"

"Not a word comes out of your mouth. That means that my suspicions are confirmed."

"Father it's not like that, he packed it in my suitcase!"

"And instead of telling me about it, you decided to keep it from me."

"Father…"

"Don't call me that, Ciel. You let that…arsehole get to you."

"So what are you saying?"

Claude stopped playing and looked at him.

"I want you to go to your room. You failed me Ciel, I thought you were better than this."

"But—"

"NOW CIEL! DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"

Ciel was frozen for a moment. He never got yelled at before; he didn't know how to react. He thought that it was better for him to oblige.

"…Yes father…"

He sulked up into his room and slammed the door. Claude waited a few moments before he went back to playing the piano faster than the song was supposed to be. Both of them were angry at each other. Ciel on the other hand, was scared. He was worried about what Claude would do to him. He couldn't be in that house tonight, he had to leave. And as much as he hated it, he knew where he had to go…


	30. Ciel Who?

Ciel groaned and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to have to go to _him _but he had to, he had to make sure that he was safe. Although this wouldn't ensure safety, Claude definitely wasn't stupid; he knew that he would find him eventually.

"Even if he does come for me, he'll come for Sebastian. I will still be safe. It's the only temporary protection."

Sliding out of his bed, he went to his wardrobe and pulled out some outfits hastily and threw them into his suitcase that was already open. He didn't have time to sit there and carefully fold them like he normally would. He then went and grabbed the violin that Claude discovered and placed it inside of his suitcase too and zipped it up.

"Now all I have to do is find a way out."

It's not like he could just barge out of the door with his suitcase and expect Claude not to care. He then thought to himself.

"Okay, I'm on the first floor*, the window isn't that far away from the ground, maybe if I can just…"

He dashed over to his bed sheets and stripped them off the mattress. He then tied them up tightly so that they wouldn't come undone while he was climbing down. He had to use the spare ones in his closet because it wasn't long enough with just his alone. When he was sure that he was ready for his escape he opened his window slightly. He examined the sky. The clouds were turning an ash color and the sun was nowhere to be found.

"I have to be quick before it rains."

He went over to his suitcase and picked it up and walked back to the window. He stuck his head out one more time and then sighed, he liked this suitcase and abusing it the way he did was upsetting him. He needed to do this, he needed this to ensure that no harm would come to him and if all it cost him was a suitcase and possibly an outfit then so be it. He didn't have a second thought; he hurled his navy blue suitcase out of the window and watched as it landed on the dry dirt that would soon turn muddy and absolutely disgusting. Grabbing the bed-sheet-rope he threw the end he was holding out of the window and watched as it hit the ground with little to no noise. Ciel rolled his eye and thought that this was all horribly cliché but this was the only way to leave the house.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your expensive bed-sheets." Ciel remarked sarcastically.

Never mind the fact that he has never done something like this before, it was even harder with an eye patch on. He sat on the window sill like it was a saddle and then threw his right leg over the edge of the window and rested his foot on the knot of the sheet, he was careful to not place all of his weight on the knot because it was a simple, weak, sheet whose purpose was not for the one he was using now. Taking another deep breath, he reassured himself.

"Alright Ciel…You're almost done with this…"

He repeated the mental mantra as he continued to descend down the makeshift rope. He sighed in relief when he found himself touching what felt like dirt. He looked down to see his dirty suitcase next to him. He jumped off the rope and then pulled it down with him so Claude wouldn't see the obvious sign of how he escaped. He picked up his suitcase and ran as fast as he could before it started raining. From how the sky was looking, it could start pouring any minute, and he forgot his jacket.

"Bloody hell…"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Ronny, honestly, do you even know where this place is?"

The blonde reaper looked back at his older and gave his usual smirk.

"Relax, Grell, I know where I'm going."

"You've been saying that for the past two hours. I had to leave my car on the side of the road because you didn't want to stop to get gas."

"I didn't think it would take this long!"

Grell rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his back and groaned.

"Let's just hurry up and do what we were sent to do and then get back to Will."

Ronald turned back around.

"How's Willy been doing? I haven't really heard from him."

Grell huffed.

"Stressed out as always, I don't think he even knows what the word 'break' means."

Ronald laughed.

"I guess some of that stress is rubbing off on you too?"

Grell gave a nervous chuckle.

"You have no idea…"

Ronald didn't fully understand what he meant by that. Ronald didn't see the bruise underneath of the other's sleeve. It wasn't like this was an ordinary thing for William. He never hit Grell before, sure he yelled at him and sometimes insulted him, but that was only because he was so stressed out and he always apologized after. Last night, Will grabbed Grell a little harder than he would have liked and left him with a bruise on his wrist, as well as a nice slap to the face, though the mark faded. It hurt but Grell let it slide since Will looked genuinely sorry for his actions.

"Don't worry Grell, I'm sure he'll get over this soon and then it'll be back to you two…doing what you do best in his office."

Grell blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Ronny stop it, it's not polite to talk about a lady's private business."

Ronald chuckled too and then said, "Alright, I'm sorry."

The air was only momentarily happy until Ronald came out with a question that everyone, including Grell, seemed to be avoiding.

"Do you ever think that you made a mistake with leaving Sebastian for Will? Don't you think that maybe it hurt him more than he let on?"

Grell frowned and his brows furrowed. He gently clasped his hands together; all he wanted to do is forget that moment in the hospital when he practically saw Sebastian a breath away from breaking down all together. He opened his mouth to speak when a loud clap of thunder was heard, followed by harsh drops of rain. It soaked both reapers instantly; Ronald scowled at the sky and placed his hand over his head as if that was going to do anything.

"Shit, I forgot that it was supposed to rain today."

Grell growled and took off his beloved red jacket and placed it over his head.

"I forgot as well, Ronny."

Grell was secretly relieved that it started pouring; it meant that he wouldn't have to answer that question, because the answer was yes. He did regret what he did to Sebastian, especially at the dark time the demon was going through, all he needed was for someone to be there for him and he couldn't even do that much. He never told Ronald, or Will that Sebastian was pregnant with his and Grell's child either. Not only was it too painful for him to even speak about, he didn't think it was any of their business.

"Come on, let's head back to the car and seek some type of shelter from this nasty storm."

Ronald sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you're the boss."

He and Grell turned around and started their walk back to the car.  
xxxxxxxxxx  
Ciel was also caught in the storm and he was nowhere near Sebastian's home. He's been walking for what feels like an hour (in reality it was only twenty minutes, Ciel is a lazy child.) He was about to give up when he saw a shiny, red sports car in the middle of the road. The lights weren't on and didn't look like it was there for very long.

"What the hell…"

He walked over to the car with his aching feet and heavy luggage as fast as he could. He practically threw himself on the driver's window.

"Is anyone in there? Hello?"

He banged on the glass in hopes to wake someone sleeping in the back but he got no answer.

"Whoever owns this car has left, who knows when they'll get back."

Ciel turned and put his back on the door and then slid down and buried his soaking wet knees into his drenched face. He was shivering, he knew that much, he didn't think he was going to survive out here for much longer if the rain and the cold kept up like this. It was around lunchtime for him too so he was starting to get hungry.

"Ugh, this is what I get for trying to run away."

He remained like that for who knows how long. He then heard voices approaching him.

"Do you have the car keys?"

"Of course I have the bloody car keys, it's MY car."

"Just checking, you never know."

Ciel raised his hopelessly wet head up from his knees and turned to the direction the voices were coming from. It was two people, there were two different voices. Ciel stood up and grabbed his suitcase.

_'Alright Ciel this is it. You can use your childish charm or you can simply force them to obey you. You might die but that's okay, it's better than being in the house with an angry demon.'_

With a deep breath he ran over to the two figures he saw walking over to him.

"Please, help me!"

_'Childish charm it is.' _

"You have to help me."

The man with the coat over his head immediately threw it over Ciel's shivering frame.

"What's wrong little boy? Where's your mother, your father?"

"I-I'm l-looking f-for h-him."

The other man came up behind him.

"Grell what is it? Who is this boy?"

He turned his head to face Ronald.

"I don't know that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"P-please, h-help m-me f-find h-him…"

"I can't help you if you don't tell me who you are. What's your name, darling?"

_'Ugh, this is awful.' _

"M-my n-name i-is…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"C-Ciel…P-Phantomhive."

* * *

**A/N: Alright you guys! First, let me clear something up. I put an asterisk on the first floor thing because in England, they don't count the first floor as the actual first floor. It's the ground floor, and then the first floor. So yes, Ciel's room is on the second floor, but since's he's English, and it takes place in London, it is considered the first floor. **

**Second. I'm sorry but this fanfiction won't be that much longer, I might give it five more chapters at least. I was thinking about doing some Sherlock fanfiction. Though I don't think they won't be as popular as my Kuroshitsuji stories. Please let me know what you think. **


	31. Sebastian and Grell

Grell's eyes widened.

"What did you just say your name was?"

"I-I s-said, m-my n-name i-is C-Ciel P-Phantomhive."

_'Can't we go in the car and play twenty-one questions? I'm bloody freezing!' _

Grell swallowed hard and then looked back up at Ronald and then back at the boy who called himself Ciel. Ronald was absolutely confused about what was going on, Grell wasn't saying anything and he was paying more attention to the car that was calling his name.

"Grell, what the hell is going on? Why can't we do all of this inside of the car?"

Grell seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in whenever the little boy said his name. He nodded.

"Yes, yes of course, let me get my keys."

He then let the left side of his coat drop on his shoulder as he fished around in his pocket for his car keys. He eventually found it, with his quivering hand. He couldn't help but shoot a few glances at the shivering child. Was this boy the child that has been missing for thirteen years? Was this the older version of the five-month-old baby he loved so dearly? He unlocked the car and watched as the two other males scrambled into the car with the younger of the two running with a big suitcase in his arms. Grell eventually joined them in the car and then closed his door. He quickly turned on the car and the heat with it and watched the two throw themselves at the vent. Grell watched patiently while "Ciel" warmed himself up to continue his questions. After a while, he finally rested back into the seat and seemed to have stopped shivering.

"Um, Ciel?"

"Yes?"

Grell didn't know what to say.

"How old are you?"

Seems like a basic enough question.

"I'm thirteen."

Grell was almost ready to throw himself at Ciel and wrap him in the biggest hug. Surely it was just a coincidence that he was thirteen years old and the other Ciel was missing for that same amount of years. Grell then had another question; he would ask him what name his father was since that's the person who took him from Sebastian.

"Do you mind if I ask you one more question, Ciel?"

"No, I don't mind, sir."

_'Yes, I actually do mind.' _

Grell let out a deep exhale and then looked into the rear-view mirror to meet that blue eye.

"What's your father's name? If you have one, that is."

"Why do I need to tell you my personal business? I do not ask you such private questions."

Grell frowned.

"Well you ARE in MY car. I could have left you stranded in the rain, but I didn't. The least you could do is answer my questions. This is the last one, and then I'll promise I'll leave you be."

"I have two fathers, from what I'm told. The…_one…_I've been living with is named Claude."

Grell's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"Claude? You mean Claude Faustus?"

"Yes."

Ciel's brow rose.

"How do you know my…_his_… name?"

Grell couldn't believe it. It really was Ciel, the missing baby. The missing child that made the parent so depressed for so long, the missing child that could've had a sibling, the missing baby that had the brightest smile in the world. Who could melt even the coldest heart with his big, bright, blue eyes.

"Ciel…"

"You didn't answer my question, how do you know Claude's name?"

Grell turned around to face him, careful not to wake the wet, sleeping reaper that was sitting next to him.

"How could I not? He's the monster that took you away from Bassy. He's the one that caused him to have thirteen years of nothing but pain, pain over losing you."

"Who's Bassy? And more importantly, who are you?"

Grell closed his eyes and shook his head. It was understandable that he wouldn't know who he was; it's been so long, after all…

"Ciel, my name is Grell Sutcliff. The person I just said, Bassy, that's your other father, Sebastian Michaelis."

_'Ah, so he doesn't know that we've already met. I wonder what the story is between him and Sebastian…' _

Ciel thought it would be fun to toy with him a little bit.

"Sebastian Michaelis? That's…that's my…"

"Yes, your other father. The one Claude stole you from."

_'Why does he keep saying that Claude stole me from him? Do I even want to know?' _

"Grell…Can you take me to him? To Sebastian, I mean."

Grell nodded almost happily. He then turned around and Ciel could hear the car start. He leaned back into the seat and smirked to himself. While he hated the man at the moment, Ciel couldn't argue that Claude did teach him some pretty good techniques to get what you wanted. Knowing that he wouldn't arrive at the house for some time, Ciel got as comfortable as he could and then fell asleep.  
xxxxxxxxxx  
"Ciel…Ciel wake up."

Ciel's eye fluttered open as someone was gently shaking him awake. With a good rub of his eyes, he noticed that the figure was Grell.

"We're here, Ciel."

Ciel sat up and grabbed his suitcase and shimmied out of the car, closing the door behind him.

"Is this Sebastian's house?"

Grell nodded.

"The lights are on, so I'm guessing that he's still awake."

"Perfect, so what are we waiting for?"

Grell didn't respond. He stood there with an anxious, pained expression. He was biting his lip and his hands were squeezing each other. Ciel was confused.

_'Why did he spend all this time talking about coming here and now here he is, literally a hundred feet from the door, standing here like an idiot?' _

Ciel rolled his eye.

"Why are you still standing here?"

Grell snapped his eyes down at the boy.

"I'm sorry, it's just…it's been so long since I've been here. So much has happened since you left…"

From the way Grell trailed off, Ciel could tell that Sebastian and Grell knew each other more than the reaper was letting on. Ciel didn't much care for his problems; all he wanted was a nice hot meal, a bath, and then some well-deserved rest.

"Grell!"

"Right, yes, yes, I'm sorry. Let's get you inside."

He took the boy's hand and walked towards the door. When they were both in front of it, Grell raised his fist and hesitantly knocked on the door. They both waited a few moments before footsteps were heard approaching the door. The door swung open to reveal a very shocked Sebastian.

"Ciel?"

Then he glanced up at the other who was standing next to his son.

Grell Sutcliff.

"Grell…What are you doing here?"

"Bassy, look, I found him! I found your Ciel!"

Sebastian glanced down at Ciel again and knelt on one knee, inspecting his son.

"What happened to you?"

Ciel turned his gaze away from Sebastian and crossed his arms.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Sebastian was in no mood for an argument, he held Ciel's hand and gently ushered him inside.

"Just go ahead and unpack and I'll prepare you a bath when I get up there."

They both watched as the tired boy trudged up the stairs. Sebastian looked back up at Grell, who was flabbergasted.

"But…How did you…"

Sebastian sighed.

"He came back a month ago."

A month, he's been back in Sebastian's life for a month and he hasn't told Grell about it. He loves Ciel too! He wanted his safe return, just like Sebastian did!

"He came back a month ago and you didn't tell me?"

"Why would I need to tell you anything, Grell?"

"Because I care for Ciel too, that's why!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"It seems like you care for everyone else but me, Grell."

That statement hurt the both of them, Sebastian slightly more because he was the one who said it.

"…"

"Now you don't have anything to say. You left me all those years ago when I needed you most. Just when I needed someone dearly, you left me. You left me like everyone else. You decided that…Will…was more worth your time then I was. You didn't care that I was dealing with the loss of _both _of my children, and you didn't care about the fact that I was in a horrible car accident because of you. All you cared about was getting your rocks off. You decided that my situation wasn't as important as your new lover."

"Bassy I…"

"No, I don't want to hear it Grell! Do you not know how much pain I was in both physically and emotionally? Do you know how horrible I felt all those years? Do you even care?!"

Grell just stood there like a child who had been scolded for taking a cookie without permission. Sebastian looked like a kicked puppy.

"Sebastian…"

"I do not want to hear it, Grell! I don't! In fact, the only thing that's stopping me from full on screaming at you is the fact that Ciel is within earshot, so be lucky for that."

"Sebastian, please!"

"You don't have any excuses Grell. I suggest you just turn and leave now."

Grell started breaking out into tears.

"Why are you crying? I should be the one crying. With the way everyone treats me."

"Sebastian please, I'm so, so sorry!" He looked up at Sebastian and the demon's eyes widened.

"So, Will hit you, I see the faint hand mark on your face."

Grell's hand flew to his cheek.

"I…I…"

Sebastian shook his head.

"I don't even feel bad for you. I hope it was worth it."

With that, he closed the door in Grell's face and went upstairs to get Ciel situated.  
xxxxxxxx  
Sebastian just finished tucking Ciel into bed. The child was far too tired to move on his own. Even though Ciel didn't fall asleep yet, he was very close to it. Sebastian cocked his head and started to stroke the child's hair.

"It's good to have you back, Ciel."

"I bet it is."

Sebastian smiled softly.

"Did you…miss me, by any chance?"

Ciel didn't want to answer that question; instead he rolled over and went to sleep rather abruptly. Sebastian knew why he did that, and immediately all of that unreleased stress and pain filled him up again. He suppressed it enough to give Ciel a peck on the forehead and then left the room.

Later that night, Ciel could have sworn he thought he heard crying, but ignored it and returned to bed.


	32. Looking Back

The next morning Sebastian was sitting in his bed. He didn't get a wink of sleep last night, it's not like he needed to sleep or wanted to. He was up all night trying to vent whatever emotion he could while Ciel was sleeping. He tried to keep it all in; he was doing it for centuries, why not a few more? However last night was different from all of the other ones though. It started with Grell coming back with Ciel in tow, and then that row that they had, followed by Ciel's coldness towards him that made him breakdown in his room. All he wanted was to be happy, whether it is mutilating someone, forming a contract, or just spending some time with his son. No one ever wanted him to know the feeling of happiness, or of love. He hated himself for thinking that he could get another demon to love him, like demons knew what love was. Some demons do, the fallen angel demons, or the ones who became what they were because they were vain in their mortal lives. Sebastian always wanted to love someone, but never truly knew how to. It wasn't until Ciel was born that he understood the definition of the word. He never thought he would have kids in his long life, he never thought that someone would tie him down like that. Sebastian was always careful with his…company…he always made sure that neither of them ended up with something they didn't want or need, for him it was children. The last thing he wanted was to be the owner of some snot-nosed brat. It just wasn't his thing.

And then he met Claude Faustus. He hated everything about that man; he wanted to kill him with his bare hands. Whenever they would speak a word to each other, it would always end up in a violent argument, sometimes it even turned physical. It wasn't until one day when they were both alone in a room, apparently that was where they both came when they wanted some alone time to play their instrument, or just sit there for a while. Claude started shouting at Sebastian and being the person that he was, Sebastian never liked someone else having the last word. They started shouting at each other, not one of them knew what the other said, but they didn't care, all that mattered is that they won. That's how they both were, they both wanted to win every fight they were in, they both wanted to be perfect at everything they did, they were both cold, unfeeling demons would suck the soul out of you faster than you can scream. What they both didn't realize that they were exactly the same. Maybe they knew and that's why they butted heads so much. Sebastian, being pushed to his limit, punched the spectacled demon in his face, making him go flying into the wall with shattered glasses. He didn't even give Claude time to recollect himself; he too went after Claude by jumping on top of him and punching him wherever he could. Claude's temper was also flared and he too was hitting the skinnier demon anywhere his hands would allow.

They flew around the room, hitting, kicking, spitting, and occasionally biting each other for hours on end; the both of them were starting to feel the effects that the long, never-ending battle had on the both of them. It wasn't until Claude sent Sebastian and himself through the wall and into the next room, which happened to belong to him. Sebastian was too enraged to even know where he was, but he had a guess as to what was about to happen. Claude eventually over-powered him yet again and sent him to the floor. While Sebastian was panting out of exhaust and pain, he noticed that Claude was perched over him, their chests touching and both of them breathing on each other. Claude had his smirk on and his glasses were off, they weren't much use to him anymore so there was no need to wear them. Sebastian finally calmed down and looked at his surroundings and immediately knew what was going to happen, and surprisingly, he wasn't trying to stop it either. He smirked as well and tried to fight his way out of Claude's strong grasp on both of his wrists. Claude had him pinned to the floor and there was nothing Sebastian could do about it. So he decided to play along.

_"What is this Claude, a new type of fighting you want us to try?" _

Claude chuckled.

_"Yes, I prefer to fight this way, I have more of an advantage you see." _

_"Is this a challenge, Claude?"_

_"Yes, I believe it is."_

_"You do not know what strength I possess." _

_"I don't? Well then, it seems we should test it out." _

It was Sebastian's turn to laugh. Though it wasn't a cheerful one, it was a vicious one, the laugh that only caused his body to vibrate with it.

_"Ready when you are…" _

And then that's when their little affair started. It carried on for all of these years, Claude would sneak into Sebastian's master's house when he was asleep, and Sebastian would sneak into Claude's master's house when they were slumbering. Then Sebastian found himself out of a contract and then it was just Claude coming over to Sebastian's residence to finish where they left off. A few more months of that and then Sebastian got pregnant with Ciel and that's when everything started going downhill for him. Claude walked out on him, only returning to steal their child and use him for his own benefit, and then Grell cheated on him with the man who hates his guts. Now here he is, his son is back and hates him more than the Devil hates church. Sebastian felt his eyes watering up again but did everything in his power to suppress them, he had to go wake Ciel up and he wouldn't do it while he was a crying mess. Ciel Phantomhive, the missing child of thirteen years. Sebastian always hated other children because he didn't have any himself, it wasn't until Ciel came that Sebastian started to grow fond of them. Sure, he thought about getting rid of Ciel before he had a chance to open his eyes, the thought of giving Ciel to another family crossed his mind a few times, but he never acted on it. He refused to give Ciel up. He wanted to experience life with a child, his child. He wanted to change all of his dirty diapers, he wanted to feed him his bottles, he wanted to burp him, he wanted to spend all of those sleepless nights rocking and singing a crying Ciel back to sleep. And even though that lasted for five months, it was the best five months he ever had.

With a sigh, he stood up and walked out of his room to wake Ciel up.

* * *

**Don't worry, I'll make sure to make the next chapter as semi-fluffy as possible! **


	33. Nightmares

Sebastian slowly opened the door to Ciel's room and walked in. He spoke softly as he tried to rouse his sleeping son. He wanted to smile but he just couldn't, it was so bad this time that he couldn't even fake a smile. He walked over to the bed and saw a little tuft of blue sticking out from under the blanket. He placed a hand on top of what felt like his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Ciel…"

Ciel started to stir around in his sleep and moaned.

"It's time to wake up, Ciel…"

He also didn't have it in him to sit here and fight Ciel in order for him to get up like he normally would every other morning. He just doesn't have it in him anymore. He then shook him a little harder and then finally heard Ciel's sleepy voice.

"What?" He snarled.

"It's eight o'clock; it's time to wake up."

He moaned again, only this time it was louder than before.

"Can't I have five more minutes?"

"I'm sorry Ciel, but this is the time you and I both agreed upon."

"Alright…"

Ciel slowly rose up out of the bed like Frankenstein did when he was brought to life. Sebastian just watched as Ciel performed his morning ritual. And when he walked into the bathroom and closed the door, Sebastian walked out of the room and waited for Ciel downstairs. He didn't start with breakfast right away; he sat down on one of the chairs and just got lost in his own world. It wasn't too long after that Ciel came downstairs, still in his pajamas that consisted of a grey T-shirt, and blue plaid pants that were a size too big on him. He sat down at the table and waited. After waiting for at least five minutes, he grew irritated and then snapped at Sebastian, "Where is my food?"

Sebastian blinked a few times and then looked at Ciel.

"What?"

"Are you daft?! Where's my breakfast?"

Sebastian didn't even react. He just stood up and then walked over to the stove and the cabinets. He rested his hands on the counter, back facing Ciel.

"What would you like to eat, Ciel?"

Sebastian didn't sound like his usual self. He didn't have the tone in his voice that he used when Ciel was with him, the one where he tries to make everything seem better than what it was; the one where he tried to be cheery. It struck Ciel as odd and his eyebrow rose.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Is…Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

Ciel wondered this himself, why did he care about how the demon was feeling? He didn't need to care about him; all he needed was shelter from Claude. He needed to give the other a distraction. If Claude were to come looking for him he knew that Sebastian wouldn't let him take his son away from him again. He would fight him, and he might kill Claude, he might die, they might kill each other. All he needed was to survive. Though Sebastian's attitude was rubbing him the wrong way, he didn't like it.

"It's…It's nothing. I would like to have crepes, this morning."

Sebastian didn't say anything in response to the order. Usually he would nod, or he would give a verbal response. This wasn't normal for Sebastian. Ciel tried to ignore it but there was always that nagging feeling in the back of his head.

He was finished making Ciel's breakfast and set it down in his face. Ciel didn't even thank him; he just went back to eating his food. He glanced up at the demon to see that his eyes were red-rimmed, and they were puffy. His nose was also a touch red, as if he's been sniffling a lot. Other than that, Sebastian just looked so…tired, both physically and emotionally. Ciel was right, he did hear crying last night, Sebastian was crying. The demon then walked over to the entrance of the kitchen and almost whispered, "I'll leave you to your privacy, I know how much you hate it when I watch you eat."

Ciel wanted to let him go, he wanted to let the demon suffer in whatever it was. But there was something about seeing him like that, so…sad…

He knows what it's like to be that upset. That's how he felt when Claude had all but disowned him. Was this how Sebastian felt all this time? He wasn't the type to show much emotion at all, not just because he was a demon, but because it just didn't fit his personality. It was so out of character for him. The only time he seemed to show any type of feeling was when he was with Ciel. He smiled, he laughed, and he even joked in a non-sarcastic tone. Did Ciel really make him that happy? And to think, all Ciel ever did was make Sebastian miserable and treat him like nothing more than a glorified squire, a butler almost. With a roll of his eye and a groan, he said, "Sebastian, wait."

Sebastian turned around with a confused expression on his face.

"What is it?"

_'Ugh, I'm going to hate myself for this…' _

"Would you…would you like to join me for breakfast today?"

Sebastian's brows furrowed.

"You…want me to join you?"

Ciel gave a curt nod.

"That's what I said, right?"

"Yes, I know that but why?"

Ciel shrugged.

"I could use the company and I'm sure you can too."

Sebastian didn't say anything more; he rubbed his hands together and then looked at Ciel with unsure eyes. Ciel was starting to regret ever asking him but he can't take it back now. Finally, Sebastian walked over to the table and took a seat. They both just sat there, in awkward silence for a while, neither of them knew what to say. Ciel glanced at Sebastian while he was eating. Though it didn't show on his mouth, Ciel could see it in his eyes. It was faint, but it was there. He was smiling.  
xxxxxxxxxx  
Late that night, Ciel was already asleep, and Sebastian was in his room, trying not to breakdown again. Ciel's dreams that night were plagued with haunting imaginations, wild imaginations about him and Claude.

_He dreamt that Claude found his way to Sebastian's house; he snuck in through the window to his room. Ciel watched as Claude stalked over to a crib containing a child that looked to be no more than five months. The infant looked just like Ciel. Ciel saw how Claude rocked the crib slowly, back and forth, shushing the babe who was starting to make whines that would soon turn into cries. _

_"Hush my child…shh…I'll take you away from here…I'll take you someplace better…" _

_Ciel watched with wide eyes as he reached in and took baby Ciel out of the crib and continued to rock him back and forth while humming what sounded like a lullaby to him. The demon's fiendish smirk reached the baby and he stalked towards the window, opening it softly and swiftly, as if he never had a child in his arms. Ciel just watched, horrified with himself. What was this? Was that really him? Is this how Claude ended up with him? _

Meanwhile in Sebastian's room, he was wiping away yet another coat of tears from another breakdown. It was more like the continuation from last night. He heard screaming. It wasn't coming from outside either; he knew the difference between the sounds. He most certainly screaming and Azalea can't scream. Sebastian then came to the conclusion that it was Ciel's screams.

"Ciel?"

He got up and walked into his room to find the boy thrashing about in his sleep and scream and shouting. He was having a nightmare. He didn't like seeing Ciel suffer like he was; he wanted nothing more than to silence the child's screams. Sebastian then had an idea and walked off into the kitchen. He returned soon after with a tray with a cup of warm milk with some honey in a jar next to it. He set it down on the nightstand next to the bed and then sat down on the bed. He pulled his son close to his chest and held down his flailing limbs as he started to rock back and forth slowly.

"Ciel, Ciel! Calm down!"

As if he heard Sebastian, Ciel began to calm down, letting Sebastian rock him as if he was an infant.

"It's okay, Ciel…You're alright…"

He heard the child whimpering and trembling. He gripped Sebastian's shirt tightly.

"Here, I have something for you…"

Sebastian reached over and dipped some honey in the milk and stirred it around. He picked up the cup and then slowly guided it to Ciel's mouth.

"It's okay Ciel, it's just milk and honey."

"I DON'T WANT IT!"

Never losing his soothing voice, Sebastian went on to say, "It'll help you calm down…"

Ciel, obviously too tired to put up a fight, opened his mouth slightly to allow the entrance of the cup and let the warm, sweet liquid slide down his throat. Sebastian felt the trembling stop and Ciel was perfectly still. He drank until the cup was empty. Sebastian moved to set the cup back down but Ciel stopped him.

"No! Stay with me...just for tonight…"

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing, Ciel actually wanted to touch him?! He couldn't help but close his eyes and mentally smile; this is something that might not happen again. He then started to stroke the child's hair.

"Alright, Ciel…Just this once…"

Sebastian slid into the bed and allowed Ciel to get comfortable, his head was rested on the demon's stomach and he was curled up into a ball. Sebastian kissed the top of his head and started to hum a lullaby to the child until they both drifted off into sleep…

* * *

**I hope this was fluffy enough! **


	34. Broken

Ciel woke up the next morning to something warm and pleasant under him. He smiled to himself with his eyes closed as he nuzzled on whatever it was he was laying on closer to him. He doesn't remember what happened last night, only the fact that he had that bizarre dream about Claude stealing his infant self between his very eyes. It wasn't until he felt a hand on top of his head that he opened his eyes. He snapped his head up to reveal Sebastian propped up against the headboard with his head turned slightly to the right as he slept. He'll admit Ciel has never seen Sebastian sleep before, he always awake and always worried about him. Ciel thought that Sebastian never slept. Ciel then took the time to sit up and observe his father's sleeping form. Sebastian's cheeks were glazed with stains of both new and old tears. The rims of his eyes matching his pupils and in between his soft snores, there was a sniffle, as if he was trying not to let something come through. Ciel cocked his head, what the devil was he doing in his bed? Without any source of gentleness, Ciel shook Sebastian. The demon shot up as if he heard a loud noise or he just experienced a nightmare. He looked around and then back at Ciel and immediately calmed down. The demon reached out a hand and attempted to touch the boy's cheek, but Ciel recoiled and smacked his hand away.

"What are you doing in my room, sleeping on my bed?"

Sebastian gave him a puzzled look.

"Do you not remember last night?"

"Why would I need to?"

"You had a nightmare, and I came in and made you some warm milk and honey. You wouldn't let me go and you asked me to spend the night with you. You were almost crying, Ciel."

_'Shame I can't say the same for you.' _

"So you did your job and then some, get out now."

Sebastian didn't say anything back to Ciel. He just sat there for a while, he looked down and then slowly back up at him. Ciel made the mistake of looking into the red eyes and immediately regretted it. He saw them glazed over and hopelessly dull, and so…broken…Ciel looked away in disgust for himself and for what he just saw. Has Ciel done it? Has he accomplished what no one else could?

Has he broken a demon? A creature that was forged from nothing but darkness, despair, and agony is now on the verge of tears from something a mere child said to him. Maybe this is how he's always felt and he's managed to keep it under wraps for all this time. Sebastian got up and looked at Ciel and gave the most pitiful expression.

"Alright, Ciel, I'll go and prepare your breakfast."

Just like that, he watched Sebastian walk out of the room and head for the kitchen. When he was sure that Sebastian was out of earshot, he sank down to the bed and groaned. He had no idea why he was being so cold towards Sebastian. It's not like he's trying to do it on purpose…all the time…sometimes. It was just how Claude raised him and how Claude was around Ciel. Besides, he grew up hearing Claude tell him how much he should hate Sebastian, or how much he hated Ciel and wanted to kill him before he was born and how Claude saved him from his untimely death. He finally meets said demon who turns out to be nothing like how Claude described him. How is he supposed to react? He knows that the way he's treating Sebastian isn't right but he just didn't know any other way. Sebastian would never make him feel like how he's feeling. He collected himself and then walked down the stairs to join Sebastian in the kitchen. He saw the demon down there; he was stirring a mixture, probably for pancakes in a bowl. He didn't notice that Ciel was standing there, watching him, Ciel saw how distant he looked, like he wasn't there. Like he was a machine, his movements looked as if he no control over them, robotic almost. Ciel felt that familiar twinge in his chest again. Why does he care? He's not supposed to care about Sebastian. He silently walked in and sat down on a chair. Sebastian still didn't know he was in here.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel?"

He didn't even sound like himself. He sounded like someone else, like there was a more fragile person that Sebastian was trying to hide within himself.

"May I ask you what you're making?"

_'God I'm pathetic.' _

"I was going to make you some pancakes if you must know."

Ciel left the conversation there and then watched as Sebastian cooked his breakfast. Not too long after, he placed the plate of food down on the table and then placed a cup of milk next to the plate.

"Enjoy your food."

With that, he walked out of the kitchen to leave Ciel alone. Ciel didn't think that he would be able to convince Sebastian to join him this time. When Sebastian was sure he was alone, he sank down on the living room couch and allowed himself to release a few tears he didn't think he could hold in anymore.

**_"My my, what is this? Is Sebastian Michaelis crying?" _**

Sebastian looked around the room. Undertaker was here, there was no denying his voice. Though that was usually the issue with this man, you could never find him if he didn't want you to. It was like playing hide-and-seek with him and he would always seek you out. Sebastian was in no moods for his game today and rolled his eyes as he wiped away his tears that he didn't want the reaper to see, if he saw anything at all.

"Undertaker, where are you? I'm not in the mood for your games today." He was careful to speak loud enough for only the reaper to hear and not Ciel.

**_"Alright, alright, no games today, you really are quite the spoilsport aren't you?" _**

Just like that, he walked out from whatever dark corner he was standing in and had his usual maniacal grin spread across his face. He then took a seat on the cushion next to the demon.

**_"It's okay Sebastian; you can tell me what the problem is…" _**


	35. Meltdown

Sebastian gave a tiny, fake smile and shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong, Undertaker. I'm just waiting for Ciel to finish his food."

Undertaker shook his head.

**_"Sebastian, you know that it isn't very wise to lie to me. It doesn't make for a very funny joke." _**

Sebastian turned away from him.

"…What are you doing here?"

**_"I just had a wonderful chat with our dear Grell." _**

"Oh really, I don't expect it was an enlightening one."

**_"What makes you say that?" _**

He shrugged.

"I don't know. What did he say then? Tell me."

**_"He told me about seeing you again in some years._**

Sebastian looked back at him, waiting for the reaper to continue with what he was saying.

**_"He told me about what you said to him. He told me every word." _**

"What did he tell you? Did he make himself look the victim? Did he tell you that I made him cry?"

Undertaker chuckled and shook his head.

**_"He did mention that but he told me the reason for those tears. He said he was crying because of how miserable you are. When you said those things to him, it showed him just how pained you were all of these years, and I know Ciel isn't making it easier for you." _**

"Ciel isn't the problem," Sebastian stated defensively.

Undertaker laughed a little louder.

**_"How you love to lie, Sebastian. I know that Ciel is the reason that you're so miserable, at least as of right now." _**

"Why must you always blame Ciel? All of you, you always say it's his fault."

**_"Sebastian, you know me. And you know that I like to see people laugh, what's the world without a few jokes? But however, this time it is Ciel's fault that you are upset." _**

"Alright then, explain to me, explain how it's his fault that I'm like this."

**_"I can see it on your face. And in your eyes, and like I asked you before, were you crying?" _**

Sebastian looked away, he hated this. He hates all of this.

**_"What is he doing to you, to make you like this? This isn't the Sebastian I know. I like the other one better." _**

"Well he's not here right now. Sorry to disappoint you."

**_"So I see. It hasn't changed then, since I last saw you. Ciel is still treating you like a doormat." _**

"…It's not…It's not like that…"

**_"Sebastian, this can't go on anymore. You have to show him that he can't just walk all over you. It isn't right, and it most certainly isn't funny." _**

Ciel finished his breakfast and wondered why Sebastian hasn't returned to clean up.

"Where the devil is he? He should be back by now."

Ciel then huffed and rolled his eye and put his plate in the sink as he walked over to the hall when he heard the demon talking to someone that wasn't him. He leaned against the wall that was next to the living room and listened in on the conversation Sebastian was having to another person.

"I know Undertaker, I know but…"

**_"You're worried that if you do or say something wrong, you'll lose him again." _**

_'So he's talking with that Undertaker chap."_

"I understand that he's in a very difficult position right now and I…"

**_"That may be the case but that's no excuse for the way he treats you. Does he even know the effect his attitude is having on you?" _**

"I think…"

Ciel's eyes widened. They were talking about him. Not like he was surprised, it was just the reason why they were talking about him.

**_"This isn't healthy for you Sebastian. I hate to say it but you're depressed. You've been depressed all of these years and this isn't helping you. When's the last time you smiled?" _**

"I smiled when I saw you."

His mouth turned into a frown, something that's rarely on his face.

**_"That's not what I meant. Anyone can fake a smile. I mean for real, a smile you meant." _**

Sebastian didn't respond. He either didn't know the answer to that question, or he just didn't want to answer it. Undertaker shook his head.

**_"Sebastian, do you want me to tell Ciel? If you can't do it that it is. I have nothing to lose." _**

"No Undertaker, it's alright. I…I can tell him. You're right; he can't keep treating me like this."

**_"I have faith that he will get the message. You are one hell of a demon…and a parent, after all." _**

With that, Undertaker stood up and walked over to the window, in which he climbed out after bidding his farewell. Sebastian never understood, he could've opened the door for him and let him out normally. Then again, what about Undertaker was normal? Sebastian took another deep breath and then wiped away whatever tears where left on his face and stood up.

"I have to do this, this can't continue anymore."

Ciel heard Sebastian's footsteps and then ran into the kitchen and sat back in his seat and made it look like he has never moved. Sebastian walked into the kitchen and stared at Ciel.

"I'm sorry for the delay Ciel."

Ciel crossed his arms and looked away.

"Next time you should hurry."

Sebastian stiffened but then soon relaxed as he looked at the sink.

"I see you put your dish in the sink."

"Yes, I did the job you were supposed to do. You are getting complacent, Sebastian."

The demon's jaw clenched as Ciel continued to talk to him in that rude manner. He simply bowed his head and then walked over to the sink.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Ciel."

Ciel just scoffed, but he didn't move. Even though he heard what Undertaker and Sebastian were talking about and even though he didn't want it to happen, he was curious as to if Sebastian was actually going to act on it. So far nothing happened but Ciel was still waiting for it. He forgotten what he said, but he must've made some comparison to Claude and Sebastian under his breath and Sebastian heard him because he went off. He stopped doing dishes and then spun around to face Ciel so quickly; the boy got a bit disoriented.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I'M SO…I'M SO FED UP WITH THE WAY YOU TREAT ME! I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT CARED FOR YOU AND PROVIDE FOR YOU WHEN ALL YOU DO IS TREAT ME LIKE A DOORMAT! WOULD YOU PREFER IT IF I TREATED YOU LIKE CLAUDE DOES?! I'M SURE THAT'S WHY YOU'RE HERE ANYWAY! ALL I HAVE EVER DONE IS MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE HAPPY AND OUT OF HARM'S WAY WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN CARE A FIG FOR ME!"

Ciel saw the demon's eyes tear up again. And his voice was cracking.

"DAMMIT CIEL, YOU ARE GOING TO TREAT ME WITH THE SAME RESPECT YOU GIVE CLAUDE! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU HAVE A SHRED OF RESPECT FOR THAT MAN AFTER WHAT HE DID!"

_'What did Claude do, exactly? Everyone is saying that he's done something. If they can only tell me so that I can understand...' _

Sebastian wasn't done telling Ciel how he felt.

"I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE USING ME FOR THEIR PERSONAL BENEFIT! I JUST…I…"

Sebastian sank down into his chair and pressed his hands against his face. Ciel could clearly tell that he was crying, again. He had no words. Sebastian sniffled and brought his hands away from his face and looked at Ciel.

"I don't ask for much Ciel, all I ask is that you treat me with a little more respect, is all."

Sebastian gave a small smile and stood up.

"Excuse me; I need a minute to myself…"

Sebastian walked away and once again left Ciel in the kitchen again. The boy was just staring at the chair, wide-eyed and flabbergasted. He never knew that Sebastian felt like that. He could only imagine just how long he bottled that up. Ciel wasn't angry; he couldn't get mad at him because he was right. As much as Ciel hated it, he felt bad for Sebastian.

* * *

**A/N: I promise I'll get back on Claude and Ciel and Sebastian next chapter! **


	36. Bonding and Kidnapping

Meanwhile at Claude's house

Claude heard Ciel's escape attempt upstairs and smirked to himself. He played the piano ferociously and the loud music reverberated throughout the room.

_'He must take me for a fool. Does he think that I do not know where he is heading? He's going to that idiot Sebastian.'_

The song plays even louder.

_'And I know that he is going to defend the little brat until his last breath.'_

He changes the song abruptly.

_'Those blasted reapers might help him too.'_

He laughed loud at the thought.

_'I don't even want Ciel back, I did what I needed with him and now I have no use for him anymore.'_

Claude's sinister mind started racing and then he finally stopped.

"Wait a minute."

He silenced his piano and immediately a Cheshire-like grin spread across his face.

"Why am I complaining? I have the chance to do what I should have done all those years ago and finish Sebastian and those blasted reapers with him. I suppose I could let Ciel live, he hasn't done anything wrong, except him being born."

Claude never loved Ciel, he only needed him to break Sebastian and to teach him his ways. Claude stood up and with one more run over in his head, he then gave a laugh that sounded more like a growl and his fangs were showing. His eyes also seemed to be a different color than usual. His aura was shifting into a more darker one.

"Alright, Ciel, let the games begin..."  
xxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a while since Sebastian basically broke down in front of Ciel and demanded respect, albeit in a slightly sad way. Ciel knew that what he was saying to Sebastian, as well as his treatment of him was affecting him, but he didn't think it would be this badly, the man was one second away from having a complete mental breakdown on the floor. Ciel felt bad. Sebastian was truly upset by his actions and he kept it to himself all that time. Ciel didn't even blame him for getting upset. Ciel knew that he would have to apologize to him, as much as he didn't want to. But Sebastian was right, he never did anything to Ciel to deserve his treatment. That's when he remembered that he had the violin with him and he never thanked Sebastian for giving it to him. He knew how much it meant to the demon and it must've taken a lot to give it away like that. It looked centuries old.

With a sigh, he slid out of the chair and walked out of the kitchen, heading to his room first to retrieve the instrument and then walking around the house to find the melancholic demon. He eventually found Sebastian sitting on the couch, folding laundry, cheeks still stained with tears, and his nose as well as the rims of his eyes tinted with red. He didn't even acknowledge Ciel's presence. Either he didn't know he was there or he just wanted to pretend he wasn't there, which he couldn't blame him for doing. It wasn't until Ciel cleared his throat loudly that Sebastian jumped slightly and looked at him that Ciel knew he was paying attention. He could tell Sebastian was confused and Ciel didn't care. Without any conversation, Ciel slowly raised the violin and rested it on his right shoulder and gently placed his cheek and chin on it and started to play the violin gracefully. He didn't know how to play the violin, he hadn't the time to learn, he expected to mess up and have Sebastian mess up but the notes came out beautifully and flawlessly. Maybe not as good as Sebastian, but then again, he didn't learn yet and he hasn't been practicing for several centuries. He played Violin Concerto d major, by Tchaikovsky. He composed classical piece out of his depression of a failed marriage, it wasn't what he was looking for but it would have to do.

Sebastian was captivated by the song, even if a bit saddened by the tone of the song. He was trying to find the reason why Ciel was doing this, he was even more confused as to how Ciel played so well. It was, amazing to him.

Ciel was hoping that he wasn't messing up Sebastian anymore, this would all be for nothing if Sebastian got worse. Sebastian let go of the shirt he was in the process of folding and then brought his hands up to his chin and listened to Ciel.

_'This must mean he likes it.' _

Ciel wanted to stop playing, he didn't know how he was playing but it was obviously for quite some time. Finally, Ciel closed his eyes and kept playing, he knew that it was going to be over soon. Eventually he felt the violin stop making that horribly beautiful melody that it had been for what felt like an eternity. When he was sure that he could open them again, he found his eyes landing on Sebastian who was crying, once again.

_'Bloody hell...' _He thought angrily. He was going to open his mouth to defend himself when he saw Sebastian slowly clapping his hands together. And Ciel could've sworn that he saw a smile on the demon's face but he blinked and it disappeared that quickly.

"Ciel...I...That...that was...

Ciel was anxious for the next word.

Beautiful..."

Ciel smirked at the comment. He wasn't used to the tone Sebastian used when he said it, Claude gave him a passing compliment and then dismissed him, very much like a headmaster and his pupil. Sebastian actually meant his and Ciel didn't know how to react to that. Ciel even felt a little more guilty for his harsh treatment. Ciel blushed.

"Did you really like it?"

Sebastian nodded.

"So then...why are you...the stuff...on your cheeks..."

Sebastian's brows furrowed and a hand slowly raised to his cheeks and he lightly dabbed his fingers on it. He gasped and wiped his cheeks away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that I was even doing that."

"It's alright, Sebastian."

Sebastian gave another small smile. He was trying. The rest of that was awkward silence and Ciel was contemplating on leaving when Sebastian started talking again.

"That song...it's so sad yet it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

Ciel understood what he was saying and gave a curt nod.

"In a lot of ways, that song reminds me of you."

Ciel cocked his head.

"How so?"

Sebastian shrugged and started folding again.

"You make me sad, yet you're the most beautiful thing that's ever happened to me."

Ciel didn't know how to respond to that. Sebastian makes it seem like Ciel is his only reason for living. He was starting to believe that. Sebastian was done folding the clothes and stood up with the basket in his hands. He looked at his son and his told Ciel that he was smiling, it just didn't reach his mouth. He turned around but stopped to say, "By the way, you should tune the violin before you play." And then walked out of the room.

Ciel rolled his eye and chuckled.

"Git."

Sebastian walked into the laundry room to get the rest of the laundry. While he was looking away, he felt the top of the washing machine close down on his fingers, making him howl in pain. He got his fingers out and cradled them to his chest, looking at the washing machine thinking about what could have caused that. It wasn't until he heard a familiar, silk voice growl in his ear.

"Hello, Sebastian..."


	37. The Beginning of An End

Sebastian turned around to come face-to-face with Claude.

"Claude, what are you doing here?"

Claude didn't respond to the query, he instead knocked Sebastian on the side of his head, causing the demon to fall to the floor, dizzy and losing consciousness.

"Now where is the little brat?"

He walked off into the other room leaving Sebastian struggling to get up. In the distance, he could hear things crashing on the floor, and Ciel's voice.

"What the devil are you doing here?"

"You should know better than to run away from me, Ciel…"

Then Sebastian felt his eyes closing and everything going black, he could barely hear himself say, "Ciel…"

And suddenly everything went black…  
xxxxxx  
_"Sebastian! Sebastian wake up!" _

_'Ciel?' _

_"Bassy, Bassy please wake up!" _

_'G-Grell?' _

Slowly Sebastian's eyes started to open. He lifted his throbbing head up and looked around at their surroundings. They were in a basement that much is true; if they were anywhere else it wouldn't look like this. It was empty with the exception of shelves and a table of some sort, and it was dimly lit. He slowly sat up, to the excitement of everyone else. There was Grell sitting next to Ciel, and Undertaker in the corner watching the three of them with a grin on his face. Ciel was the first to dash over to Sebastian.

"You're okay."

"Are you okay?"

Ciel nodded.

"If anything he gave me a bruise on my cheek."

Sebastian tilted the boy's head and saw the blue-green patch on his cheek. Not knowing what else to do he pulled Ciel into a hug, and to his surprise, Ciel didn't pull away. While he held his son in his embrace he looked over at Grell, who was staring at him with some type of longing in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Grell?"

"I don't know. I was leaving my office for the day when that oaf Claude knocked me out. I have a killer headache now."

Sebastian shifted his gaze over to Undertaker.

"Claude got to you the same way, I'm assuming?"

Undertaker nodded.

"Clocked me on the head right good, he did!"

Sebastian looked down to the boy that was in his arms and started to rub his back.

"I'm sorry. If it weren't for me, none of you would be in this situation."

"That's not true Sebastian, I'm sure that Claude would've kidnapped all of us anyway. It comes with being crazy."

Sebastian gave a faint smile.

"We have to find a way out of here."

Ciel nodded.

"Do you know any way out?"

"He never let me down here."

Sebastian looked around, searching for a way out. The door was already crossed off; Claude would hear the door opening, and the window. Maybe if Ciel could manage his body out of the window and get help…

His thoughts were interrupted as they heard footsteps near the basement door, everyone was deathly quiet and all of the adults shot each other looks. Sebastian looked down at Ciel and whispered in his ear, "Okay Ciel, when he opens the door we'll distract him so you can get out. Do you understand?"

Ciel nodded and separated himself from Sebastian. Ciel just got out of Claude's line of sight when he got down the stairs. Claude dashed right past the reapers and grabbed Sebastian by the neck. He snarled in Sebastian's face and growled, "WHERE IS HE?"

Sebastian smiled.

"If I told you that would be cheating."

Claude growled again and threw Sebastian into the wall, hard enough that the wall cracked. Sebastian's body was racked with pain but he still stood back up.

"Now now, do you think beating me up is going to get me to tell you anything? What happened to manners?"

Claude just got angrier and punched Sebastian in the stomach and dropped him on the floor.

"I almost wish there was a child in you, so it could hurt you twice as bad."

Sebastian shot an evil glance at Claude. Grell knew that Sebastian hated it whenever somebody brought up the accident, no matter how long ago it was, it's still sensitive for him. Grell shot up and called out, "Hey, Claude!"

Claude turned around and saw Grell charging at him with his scythe, he knicked Claude in the shoulder.

"How in the world did you get your scythe?"

Grell smiled.

"Reapers can summon their scythes whenever they need to. You could throw it at the bottom of the Thames and I will still have it by the end of the day. "

"So then that means that the both of you…"

Undertaker nodded and stood up.

"You didn't think I would be kidnapped without my scythe handy, would you?"

Claude's eyes widened and he watched as they both approached him. Sebastian also found the willpower to stand up and Claude could tell that he was going to go into his demon form soon. Claude just laughed and stood there as the three neared him.

"Do you think you all scare me?"

He looked at Sebastian.

"You have got to be the most pathetic excuse for a demon ever. I mean honestly, all I have to do is threaten Ciel and you'll back down."

"You don't even know where he is!"

"Oh don't I?"

Claude smirked as he walked over to the door and closed it, to reveal Ciel standing there, staring at Claude with his eye wide. Before he could run away, the spider grabbed him by the collar and held him up like a kitten.

"I could snap the child's neck in one fell swoon."

"You care for Ciel, you wouldn't do that."

"Care?! You honestly think that I care for this brat?! I only took him to spite you, and trained him to hate you for my benefit. I could care less about him."

Ciel snapped his head up at Claude, eyes glassy. Sebastian didn't want Ciel to hear that, he didn't want Ciel to be upset over something like that. Sebastian mauled Claude, causing him to drop Ciel. Ciel crawled out of the way and watched them fight. Grell, Undertaker, and Ciel heard the sounds of clothes tearing, and skin being broken. Claude kicked Sebastian off of him and sent him crashing to the floor, hitting his head on concrete.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel ran over to the unconscious form. Grell and Undertaker had at him. There were Chainsaws swinging and missing and hitting the target, Undertaker swiping away, hitting with slightly more accuracy.

"You lot are quite skilled I'll give you that much."

He caught the chainsaw in his hands and threw it to the other side, with Grell still holding on to it. Ciel was trying to wake Sebastian up.

"Sebastian wake up!"

Then he found himself doing something he thought he never would.

"Please Sebastian; I need you to wake up! Claude is winning!"

At that Sebastian's eyes opened and he shot up. He grabbed Ciel by the shoulders and told him to go to Grell.

"Close your eyes Ciel, and count to ten and whatever you do, DO NOT open your eyes. Do you understand me?"

Ciel nodded and ran off. Grell pulled him in a hug and they both closed their eyes. Sebastian repeated the sentence for Undertaker, who obliged happily.

"This should be good…"

When Sebastian was sure that they were safe, he looked back at Claude.

"What is this Sebastian, a new type of fighting you want us to try?" Claude jests.

Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, I prefer to fight this way, I have more of an advantage you see."

Claude raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a challenge, Sebastian?"

"Yes, I believe it is."

"You don't know what strength I possess…" Claude warned.

"I don't? Well then, it seems we should test it out…"

Claude laughed.

"Ready when you are…"

Just like that, the aura of the room darkened immensely. Claude could see Sebastian's eyes glowing and his fangs as well as his nails glowing. He also saw the dark feathers surround the both of them. Claude was also getting in touch with his inner demon. Though his golden eyes intensified and he grew fangs like that of a spider. His nails grew to great lengths as well. They both shared one more look before they started their showdown.

Ciel heard Sebastian count down.

"One…

A scream was heard.

"Two…

Something was ripped off.

"Three…

What sounded like glass broke. It was probably Claude's spectacles.

"Four…

Teeth chomped down into skin.

"Five….

A loud growl was heard.

"Six…bear with me I'm almost done….

Was Claude getting any hits in?

"Seven….

Something else was torn off.

"Eight…

Someone was thrown into the side of the wall with great force.

"Nine…almost done….

Something was being horribly broken.

"Ten…

A loud shriek was heard before silence erupted.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now!" Sebastian chirped.

Everyone opened them to find Claude, missing limbs, horribly mangled and bloody and gasping for life. Sebastian was smiling like there was absolutely nothing wrong.

"Come on Ciel, I don't want you to see this."

Ciel couldn't do anything but nod as he scurried out of the basement. Grell and Undertaker followed after. Sebastian looked down at the body with an even wider smile.

"The next time you lay a FINGER on Ciel, I won't let you live."

He turned to leave, only stopping in the doorway to say, "You might want to clean yourself up, rotting flesh leaves a nasty smell."

And he closed the door.  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
Ciel and Sebastian were opening the door to his house when he heard Grell.

"Bassy! Bassy wait!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and told Ciel to go inside. He waited at the door for Grell.

"What do you want?"

Grell paused where he was standing.

"What you did down there…it was…amazing…"

Sebastian stared before he replied, "Thank you. Now you should return home before William gets angry."

"I'm not with William anymore. "

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

Grell looked down at his feet.

"He hit me one too many times…"

"That's what you get for cheating on me."

"Sebastian…"

"What Grell?"

Grell bit his lip and sighed.

"I was hoping…would you…like to go out for dinner sometime?"

Sebastian laughed.

"You're joking."

The look he got from the reaper said anything but. He really wanted to get back with Sebastian! Sebastian couldn't deny that he missed Grell sometimes but he wasn't just going to let him back in like that. Not after what he did. Was he? Well he took too long to answer because Grell just gave a sad smile and laugh.

"Never mind, it was dumb of me to ask. I'll leave you alone…"

Grell started walking away, only to hear Sebastian's voice.

"Grell wait!"

Grell turned around with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Sebastian sighed.

"Grell you know that what you did to me was inexcusable. And I'm going to tell you that I'm willing to forgive you but I will never forget what you did. Do you understand?"

Grell nodded happily.

"So does this mean?"

Sebastian smiled.

"See you on Friday, Grell."

He heard the excited reaper dance away. He figured that Grell learned his lesson, and even then they weren't actually together…if Grell does do it again, then there is no second chance. He walked into his house and closed the door, only to be met by Ciel. None of them said anything, he watched as the boy awkwardly threw his arms around him, to attempt a hug. He then released himself and muttered, "Thank you" under his breath and then went upstairs to his room. Sebastian felt his heart jump. Ciel voluntarily hugged him. Maybe this meant that things are getting better….

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned for the epilogue! **

**Also, check out my AO3 account, it's Foreverwholockedme and I write Sherlock fics up there. Thank you all for waiting patiently for this update! **


	38. Happy Endings!

**Two Years Later…**

Ciel was watching TV in the living room like he did every day. Grell left for work earlier than usual that day, since Will was barking on him because of a mistake one of the others made. Usually Grell would be highly pissed that he had to leave earlier but ever since he and Sebastian got back together, he was as bright as the sun. Ever since Sebastian announced that he was pregnant (again), he was even more ecstatic. At first they were worried; they didn't want this baby to end up like the last. They took every precaution, even had a few extra ultrasounds. Everything was fine, Sebastian wasn't having any difficulties and neither was the baby. Just like last time, Sebastian was having a girl. They didn't come up with any names yet because they couldn't decide on one. Ciel could see the changes of the mood in the house. They were happy, and they were especially happy for Sebastian, who's had it rough for a while. Sebastian just finished making himself some breakfast, and then walked out of the kitchen into the living room to join Ciel. Ciel made some space for Sebastian since he knew he would need it. Sebastian was due a week from now but anything can happen.

Ciel watched as Sebastian ate his food quietly.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you eat food so much."

Sebastian sighed.

"I wouldn't but your sister has other plans."

"Clearly."

Ciel rested a hand on Sebastian's stomach and felt a light hit to his palm. Ciel could never get over that. He was starting to wonder how Sebastian could handle it for nine months. Sebastian smiled to himself as he felt her move.

"She only moves when she's around you. I'm starting to realize that."

"Why do you think that is?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Maybe she feels safe around you, who knows?"

Ciel left it alone at that. He focused back on the TV. Eventually Sebastian finished his breakfast and got up to wash his dishes. Ciel was minding his business when he heard Sebastian mutter something under his breath and then call his name.

"Ciel!"

Ciel looked in the direction of the kitchen and then got up to go see what the problem was. He found Sebastian sitting down at the table with his hand on his stomach and breathing in and out. It didn't take long for Ciel to understand what was going on.

"I need you to call, Grell."

Ciel nodded and frantically searched for the phone. He found Sebastian's lying on his bed and so he picked it up and dialed Grell's number. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Grell!"

"Ciel? What's wrong?"

"It's Sebastian!"

"What's wrong with Sebastian?"

"The baby…"

"THE BABY IS COMING?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, Ciel I won't be able to make it back to the house so I need you to help Sebastian get into the car. Or call an ambulance. Call Undertaker!"

"Undertaker?"

"Yes, tell him what's going on and he'll come and pick the both of you up."

Ciel didn't have many options. He agreed and hung up the phone to call Undertaker.  
xxxxxxxx  
Many minutes later, Sebastian was in a hospital cot and going through the pain that is labor. Grell still hasn't made it yet and Sebastian doesn't seem to be too happy about that. He was sitting upright in the bed trying his best to calm down and relax each time he got a contraction so it wouldn't hurt as much. It wasn't too long after that he gave a brief moan of pain and looked over at Ciel.

"Ciel, please come here."

Ciel shot out of his chair and walked over to Sebastian.

"Yes?"

Sebastian didn't say anything he just slipped his hand into Ciel's and squeezed it. Ciel knew what Sebastian was doing, he just needed some type of comfort and since Grell wasn't here, he was the substitute. Ciel squeezed his hand back. He felt bad for Sebastian a little bit because it looked like it hurt and he's been in pain for quite some time.

"I really wish Grell was here…"

Ciel didn't know what else to do but what he thought was best.

"It's okay Sebastian…you're doing fine…"

"I forgot how much this hurts. Well I suppose it's better than the last time."

"Are you talking about me?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and then nodded.

"I never told you about what really happened, between Claude and I, did I?"

Ciel shook his head.

"I never gave you the chance."

Sebastian opened his eyes again and looked at Ciel and smiled.

"It's alright Ciel, I'll tell you one day."

Interrupting their moment was Undertaker with Grell. Grell ran over to Sebastian and hugged him.

"OH BASSY!"

Sebastian was in too much pain to respond to his hug but Grell didn't really notice. He finally let go of Sebastian and held his other hand. Undertaker was in there to help prep Sebastian for the delivery.  
xxxxxxxxx

"Come on Sebastian, you're almost done!"

Sebastian was squeezing the life out of both of their hands, they weren't complaining though. Undertaker kept shouting that he was almost done, he was so close but he wasn't. Maybe this time he actually was. Sebastian was a panting, sweaty mess at this point. He didn't scream, he gave little moans and groans here and there but he never screamed.

"Sebastian you're doing so well!" Grell encouraged.

Ciel on the other hand didn't know what to do or say, was Sebastian even listening? Before he found the words to speak, there was the sound of crying. Undertaker's arms rose up with a baby in them. She was squirming around and she was wailing as loud as her lungs could allow her. Ciel looked up at Sebastian who looked more relieved than anything to finally be done, and Grell was crying, as usual.

"She's so beautiful, Bassy."

Sebastian was half-awake.

"I bet she is."

Undertaker cleaned her off and then handed them their baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Sebastian was the one holding her, though he wouldn't be for long. He showed Ciel his newborn sister.

"She looks just like you."

Ciel laughed and looked at Sebastian.

"What are you going to name her?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"I don't know. Grell, do you have any names?"

Grell thought for a minute.

"Mey-Rin…"

"Mey-Rin? Where did you get that name from?"

Grell smiled.

"It was the name of a girl that I reaped. I've always liked that name and it stuck."

Sebastian couldn't argue it wasn't as if he had any other names. And he was probably glad that Grell didn't combine their names together like he was trying to do all of those other times. He shifted his eyes back down at their sleeping daughter.

"Well then, Mey-Rin it is…"

Grell pulled out a camera.

"Picture time!"

Everyone rolled their eyes but positioned themselves for the picture. Grell put the camera in Undertaker's hands and then ran over to join them. The camera flashed and Grell immediately retrieved it. He beamed widely.

"BASSY WE LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!"

Sebastian way too tired to show any enthusiasm just smiled.

"I bet we do."

He started rocking Mey-Rin back and forth.

"Welcome, Mey-Rin…"

* * *

**I'm sorry if this seems like a wack ending but hey, leaves room for a sequel! **

**Thank you for the 52 favs and the 55 follows, as well as the 147 reviews! Thank you for the 18+ views too! I hope to make more stories to make you happy in the future! Please if you can, give me a fic rec or something so I can get more feedback on my writing! Thanks again! **


End file.
